25 plus 1 Kisses
by meicosr
Summary: Epilogo up! 25 mas 1 songfic narrando diferentes historias centradas en ShinRan. R&R please! ShinRan. SF26: Imaginame sin ti Se pedían, simplemente, poder amarse...
1. Because you live

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

**_Staring out at the rain_ (**_Mirando afuera a la lluvia)_

_**With a heavy heart **(Con un corazón pesado)_

_**It's the end of the world **(Es el fin del mundo)_

_**In my mind** (En mi mente)_

Desde que me desperté sabía que ese día no iba a ser uno de los mejores. Llovía, tronaba, había relámpagos... Miré por la ventana, esperando ver algún rayo de sol colarse entre las nubes, pero todo el cielo estaba tapado por un manto gris aterciopelado. Ya había ido al colegio, había vuelto, había hecho los deberes, había estudiado... Lo único que no había hecho era dejar de mirar por la ventana y a la puerta de mi habitación, alternativamente, esperando encontrarte.

_**Then your voice **(Y después tu voz)_

_**Pulls me back **(Me devuelve)_

_**Like a wake up call** (Como una llamada para despertar)_

Oí la puerta de la calle y me asomé. Venías mojada de pies a cabeza por haber corrido bajo la lluvia. Me saludaste con una sonrisa, como haces siempre, y fuiste a tu habitación a cambiarte. Odio la rutina, siempre es lo mismo. Volví a mi habitación y me senté en la silla a observar como el llanto de los dioses caía con más fuerza. ¿Significaba éso que el día sería peor de lo que imaginé por la mañana¿O que después de la tempestad viene la calma?

_**I've been looking for the answer **(He estado buscando la respuesta)_

_**Somewhere **(En algún lugar)_

_**I couldn't see that it was right there **(No podía ver que estaba delante de mí)_

_**But now I know what I didn't know** (Pero ahora sé lo que no sabía)_

He intentado buscar la respuesta del por qué sigo viviendo contigo, como un niño pequeño. He estado buscando el motivo que me empuja a seguir viviendo, y a no desaparecer del todo. Una respuesta a por qué sigo haciéndote daño, sin quererlo. Una respuesta al por qué iluminas cada día con tu sonrisa, sea de lluvia o sol, sea sincera o fingida. He buscado la respuesta a por qué sigo viviendo, a tu lado y a la vez tan lejos de ti.

_**Because you live and breathe**__ (Porque vives y respiras)_

_**Because you make me believe in myself **(Porque haces que crea en mí mismo)_

_**When nobody else can help **(Cuando nadie más puede ayudar)_

_**Because you live, girl **(Porque tú vives, nena)_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky** (Mi mundo tiene el doble de estrellas en el cielo)_

Y la respuesta tan ansiada me golpeó la cara. El motivo era tan simple y puro que no lo vi. La persona que me hace seguir viviendo eres tú, porque tú respiras y vives, sin deprimirte. Porque haces que crea en mí mismo, cuando no soy capaz de hallar la respuesta a un crimen, casi siempre estás tú ahí, dándome apoyo, aunque no sepas quien soy yo. Y por éso mi mundo se ilumina, porque tú estás en él.

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again** (Estoy bien, he sobrevivido, estoy vivo otra vez)_

_**'Cause of you, made it through every storm** (Porque por ti puedo superar cada tormenta)_

_**What is life, what's the use if you're killing time **__(Qué es la vida, para qué sirve matar el tiempo)_

Si fuese sincero contigo, te lo hubiese dicho el primer día. Me hubiese gustado aprovechar el tiempo perdido contigo, dejar de hablar de Holmes y su vida, para centrarme en la nuestra. Desearía haberte dicho que te amaba, más que cualquier cosa en este mundo, y probar tus labios, unos que me hipnotizan constantemente. Quisiera volver atrás en el tiempo, o hacer tu deseo realidad, el de verme de nuevo. Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta de que había parado de llover. La noche había caído desde hacía rato y yo seguía esperando en mi habitación, esperando uno de los acontecimientos más bonitos de la noche y que no se repiten mucho, para desgracia de algunos. Los medios habían anunciado una lluvia de meteoritos aquella noche y, por muy infantil que fuera, yo quería pedir un deseo a las estrellas.

_**I'm so glad I found an angel** (Estoy muy contento de haber encontrado un ángel)_

_**Someone** (Alguien)_

_**Who was there when all my hopes fell** (Que estaba allí cuando todas mis ilusiones se fueron)_

_**I wanna fly looking in your eyes** (Quiero volar mirándote a los ojos)_

Estaba tan concentrado mirando el cielo que no oí tu voz, llamándome. En otras circunstancias hubiese ido corriendo a ti, pero esa vez no podía. Quería ver tan sólo una estrella, para pedirle por favor que me transformara en Shinichi, aunque fuese por unas horas, para saludarte. De repente, la vi. Un puntito blanco en el firmamento azul oscuro, arrastrando una cola cual capa blanca y angelical. Cerré los ojos y murmuré:

- Señora estrella, yo tengo un deseo que es más importante que mi vida. Quiero pedirle que me transforme en Shinichi por esta noche, para verla, hablar con ella, cara a cara, frente a frente, y decirle lo que llevo tanto tiempo guardado bajo llave en mi corazón. Es un deseo egoísta, pues estoy cansado de llamarla, pero sé que a ella le hará muy feliz.

Pareció como si la estrella me respondía, porque con su cola dejó un mensaje casi imperceptible: OK. Se me iluminó la cara y salí corriendo de la habitación, diciendo que iba a dormir a casa del profesor.

_**Because you live and breathe**__ (Porque vives y respiras)_

_**Because you make me believe in myself **(Porque haces que crea en mí mismo)_

_**When nobody else can help **(Cuando nadie más puede ayudar)_

_**Because you live, girl **(Porque tú vives, nena)_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky** (Mi mundo tiene el doble de estrellas en el cielo)_

Mientras corría a casa del profesor, sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba a arder. En cuanto llegué, Haibara y Agase empezaron a hacer preguntas, pero ninguna respondí. Observaron atónitos como mi cuerpo se transformaba en el que pertenecía a mi verdadera edad. Lo pasé bastante mal, a decir verdad, pero valió la pena. Sentí la alegría viajar por mis venas en cuanto me miré al espejo. Me quité las gafas. Shinichi Kudo había vuelto. Rápidamente, cogí unas cuantas rosas del jardín para hacer un ramo, bombones, y el tesoro más preciado que tenía en toda la casa, concretamente en el cajón del escritorio. Cogí un paraguas y volví a casa de Ran.

_**Because you live, I live** (Porque tú vives, yo vivo)_

Llegué a la puerta y me apoyé para coger aire. ¡No iba a aparecer en su casa ahogado! Cuando recuperé el aliento, llamé al timbre y oí su voz diciendo "¡Voy!". El corazón empezó a latirme muy deprisa, deseando salirse de mi pecho. La puerta se abrió y ella apareció con el delantal y el pelo un poco revuelto. Se quedó muda al verme, pero reaccionó tirándose encima de mí, abrazándome muy fuerte; acción que yo correspondí. Su padre nos miró, hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero añadió con su habitual humor que se iba a dormir. Al separarnos, ella me invitó a ir al piso de abajo, para estar más tranquilos.

_**Because you live there's a reason why **__(Porque tú vives hay una razón)__**  
I carry on when I lose the fight **__(Para seguir cuando pierdo la batalla)__**  
I want to give what you've given me always**__ (Quiero dar lo que tú me has dado siempre)_

- ¿Y qué es lo que te trae por aquí? - preguntó Ran

- Supongo que volver de vez en cuando no está mal... Mira, te he traído algo - le enseñé el ramo de rosas y los bombones -. ¿Te gustan?

- Gracias, pero no tenías que haberte molestado - dijo ella, sonrojada

- Yo creo que sí. En verdad, venía a decirte algo muy importante. Aquello que no te dije en el restaurante la última vez que nos vimos.

_**Because you live and breathe**__ (Porque vives y respiras)_

_**Because you make me believe in myself **(Porque haces que crea en mí mismo)_

_**When nobody else can help **(Cuando nadie más puede ayudar)_

_**Because you live, girl **(Porque tú vives, nena)_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky** (Mi mundo tiene el doble de estrellas en el cielo)_

- ¿Y qué es?

- Bueno, te quería decir que tú me... Yo te...

- Shinichi, me estás poniendo nerviosa... Nunca habías tartamudeado así... ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me pasa que no te he dicho que eres lo más especial que me ha pasado en la vida... Que no puedo vivir sin ti... Que te quiero y te amo... Y no sé que más decirte... - Ran seguía en silencio - Quizá sí que hay algo más... - Me arrodillé ante ella sacando una cajita de mi bolsillo - ¿Querrías ser mi esposa?

- Shinichi... Yo también te quiero... Pero creo que somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos...

- Lo de casarnos no importa ahora, solo importa que nos queremos - Ran sonrió cerrando los ojos y yo me acerqué a ella para juntar nuestros labios. En ese momento todo parecía perfecto, hecho de oro, y quería que durara para siempre.

_**Because you live and breathe**__ (Porque vives y respiras)_

_**Because you make me believe in myself **(Porque haces que crea en mí mismo)_

_**When nobody else can help **(Cuando nadie más puede ayudar)_

_**Because you live, girl **(Porque tú vives, nena)_

_**My world has everything to survive** (Mi mundo tiene todo lo que necesita para sobrevivir)_

La pasión que sentíamos en aquellos momentos nos llevó hasta su habitación en la oficina de Mouri, donde nos mostramos el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté junto a ella. Temiendo volverme a convertir en Conan, me levanté y me vestí. Sin querer me fijé en una nota que había en el escritorio. Ésta decía:

"_Shinichi Kudo. Tus deseos eran puros, no egoístas. Por ello te hemos concedido la segunda parte del deseo más preciado de tu corazón. La felicidad eterna junto a ella. Mucha suerte. La Reina del Cielo."_

Esa misma noche le agradecería a la Luna lo que había hecho por mí, pero todavía faltaba mucho para que llegara, así que me volví a tumbar con Ran.

- Te amo, princesa... - murmuré

_**Because you live, I live **(Porque tú vives, yo vivo)_

_**I live** (Yo vivo)_

**

* * *

**

Bueno!!! Aquí vuelvo a hundirme en un infinito songfic (infinito porque no creo que se acabe nunca) donde publicaré historias de Shinichi y Ran a partir de canciones que escuche, me gusten y vayan bien con esta pareja. Por el momento tengo pensado hacer unos cuantos, así que estaré activa durante un tiempo. Por supuesto, me tendreis que ayudar. Tengo muchas canciones de momento, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer alguna que me pidais vosotros.

La canción de este capítulo se llama _Because You Live_ y es de Jesse McCartney.

Quiero pedir reviews que me alegren a seguir escribiendo, y muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que lo lean, aunque no reviween!

El próximo se va a llamar _I still... _de los Backstreet Boys y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**Para una persona como yo, el pasado nunca muere. Me gusta mirar, observar, ver y recordar todo lo que hacíamos juntos, tú y yo, cuando éramos pequeños. ... Hemos pasado toda una vida juntos, yo la empecé a marchitar, tú la mataste. ¿Qué te llevó a hacer éso? **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí la ilusión y la alegría corriendo por mis venas pero desaparecieron en abrir la puerta y no ver a nadie. Vi un sobre en el suelo, donde había mi nombre escrito, con una perfecta caligrafía. Quizá se parecía a la tuya, quizá me estaba volviendo loco.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Es usted Shinichi Kudo? - me preguntó la señora de negro**

**- Sí - respondí yo**

**- ¿Puede acompañarme? - su voz sonaba quebrada y nerviosa, y me recordaba a la de ella. Serían imaginaciones mías, ya que quería verte fuera como fuese.**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	2. I still

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**I STILL...**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

_**Who are you now**__(Quién eres ahora)__**  
Are you still the same**__(Sigues siendo la misma)__**  
Or did you change somehow**__(O cambiaste de alguna manera)__**  
What do you do**__(Qué haces)__**  
At this very moment when I think of you**__(En este preciso instante mientras pienso en ti)_

Hace muchos años que no la veo. Aproximadamente, unos cinco años. Una eternidad, un infierno. No entendí sus motivos, y sigo sin entenderlos, no me los dijo. ¿Que no me quería, que me odiaba¿Fue éso lo que me dijo al huir? Ella sabía lo de Conan, mis sentimientos... No había vuelto a mentirle. Ella sí, me mintió al decirme que ya no me quería, lo vi en sus ojos y lo sentí. Mi instinto de detective me dijo que había una razón mucho más poderosa, un compromiso de futuro para el cuál ni ella ni yo estábamos preparados con 18 años. Ahora tengo 23, creo que sería hora de que volvieras, Ran...

_**And when I'm looking back** (Y cuando miro atrás)_

_**How we were young and stupid **(Cuando éramos pequeños y estúpidos)_

_**Do you remeber that** (Te acuerdas de éso)_

Para una persona como yo, el pasado nunca muere. Me gusta mirar, observar, ver y recordar todo lo que hacíamos juntos, tú y yo, cuando éramos pequeños. El día en que nos conocimos, que jugamos, que nos regañaban, misterios por resolver, conocernos más, hacernos amigos, crecer juntos, ser los mejores amigos, mi desaparición, la llegada de Conan a tu vida y la desaparición de la mía, mi transformación, cuando volví a ti, cuando nos besamos, cuando me declaré, cuando hicimos el amor y, por último, cuando me abandonaste... Hemos pasado toda una vida juntos, yo la empecé a marchitar, tú la mataste. ¿Qué te llevó a hacer éso?

_**No matter how I fight it** (No importa cuánto luche)_

_**Can't deny it** (No puedo negarlo)_

_**Just can't let you go** (Tan sólo no puedo dejarte ir)_

Te juro que he intentado millones de veces olvidarte. Nunca llegué a conseguirlo, ni siquiera en sueños, ni siquiera desmayado por tu ausencia. He intentado rehacer mi vida con otras mujeres, pero ninguna es como tú, tan perfecta como tú lo eres.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron al oír el timbre de mi casa. No me acordaba de ese sonido, ya que hacía millones de años que no lo escuchaba. La gente se había olvidado de mí mientras yo me había aislado del mundo. El Profesor Agasa murió en una explosión, Shiho se fue a Estados Unidos, mis padres seguían en Los Ángeles, y sólo quedabas tú. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí la ilusión y la alegría corriendo por mis venas pero desaparecieron en abrir la puerta y no ver a nadie. Vi un sobre en el suelo, donde había mi nombre escrito, con una perfecta caligrafía. Quizá se parecía a la tuya, quizá me estaba volviendo loco. La abrí:

_"Estimado Shinichi Kudo. Le espero en el restaurante Colombo esta noche a las ocho para cenar. Si no viene, lo entenderé. Atte, Ángel"_.

No iba a hacerme ilusiones aunque mi corazón saltaba de júbilo al ver el nombre del remitente. "Ángel" era el nombre por el que la organización conocía a Ran, su pseudónimo, su segundo nombre. Ni la erupción de un volcán me impediría ir a esa cita.

_**I still need you** (Todavía te necesito)_

_**I still care about you** (Todavía me preocupo por ti)_

_**Though everything's been said and done** (Aunque todo esté dicho y hecho)_

_**I still feel you** (Todavía te siento)_

_**Like I'm right beside you** (Como si estuviera a tu lado)_

_**But still no word from you** (Pero todavía no has dicho nada)_

Me vestí con prisa, arreglándome un poco pero tampoco mucho. A las ocho menos cinco llegué allí. Había poca gente, pero me llamó la atención una señora completamente vestida de negro, con un gorro negro con una fina tela que le tapaba la cara, que le dijo a un niño pequeño que se fuera de allí. El niño corrió a jugar con la dependienta, Azusa, y la señora se levantó, para dirigirse a mí.

- ¿Es usted Shinichi Kudo? - me preguntó la señora de negro

- Sí - respondí yo

- ¿Puede acompañarme? - su voz sonaba quebrada y nerviosa, y me recordaba a la de ella. Serían imaginaciones mías, ya que quería verte fuera como fuese.

La señora me guió hasta la mesa donde estaba sentada antes, y se quitó el sombrero. La reconocí al instante: era Ran.

_**Now look at me** (Mírame)_

_**Instead of moving on** (En vez de seguir)_

_**Not refuse to see **(No te niegues a mirar)_

_**That I keep coming back **(Que estoy volviendo atrás)_

_**Yeah, I'm stuck in a moment** (Sí, estoy incrustado en ese momento)_

_**That wasn't mean to last**__(Que no pretendía durar)_

- Ran¿cómo estás? Hacía muchísimo tiempo que nos nos veíamos - fue lo único que pude decir

- No estoy del todo bien... Te invité a venir porque quería y necesitaba hablar contigo, pedirte perdón...

- ¿Por qué?

- Te abandoné... Sabiendo que yo era la mujer más importante en tu mundo, me fui sin decirte nada, rehice mi vida con otro hombre

- No te preocupes... Quizá yo no he tenido tanta suerte, nunca pude olvidarme de ti. Créeme que lo intenté, pero es superior a mí...

- ¿Puedo decirte por qué lo hice¿Me escucharás, para que pueda dormir tranquila de una vez en cinco años?

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo... - respondí yo con una sonrisa

_**I've tried to I fight it** (He intentado luchar)_

_**Can't deny it** (No puedo negarlo)_

_**You don't even know** that (Ni siquiera sabes que)_

- Después de esa noche en la que te declaraste y pasó todo aquello, sentía mucha vergüenza. Me daba cosa que no te hubiese gustado o algo, y por éso evitaba mirarte a los ojos...

- Idiota¿cómo no iba a gustarme?

- No lo sé, no lo sé... Al mes de éso descubrí algo que quizá cambiaría nuestras vidas... El problema había sido de los dos, pero yo me sentía tremendamente culpable y no quería que cargaras con mi equivocación... Estaba embarazada. Huí del país y me casé con un hombre rico, haciéndole creer que yo le quería y que el hijo era suyo. Jamás quise hacerle daño, pero el niño empezó a crecer hasta ser igual a ti. Le miraba a él y te veía, veía cómo me reprochabas haberme ido, como no me perdonabas. Mi marido me preguntó si el hijo era suyo, ya que no se parecía a mí, y mucho menos a él. Le confesé todo, y se suicidó.

_**I still need you** (Todavía te necesito)_

_**I still care about you** (Todavía me preocupo por ti)_

_**Though everything's been said and done** (Aunque todo esté dicho y hecho)_

_**I still feel you** (Todavía te siento)_

_**Like I'm right beside you** (Como si estuviera a tu lado)_

_**But still no word from you** (Pero todavía no has dicho nada)_

- Lo siento... - saber que tenía un hijo me había afectado mucho

- Eso debería decirlo yo... No tienes por qué disculparte, no hiciste nada malo. Me diste el regalo más maravilloso del mundo, y yo te lo quité, te quité cinco años de disfrute con algo que es tuyo, que es nuestro... Entiendo que no quieras perdonarme, y que no quieras volver a saber nada de mí... Pero al menos reconoce a Conan, él no se merece vivir sin padre.

- No hace falta que llores, Ran... - dije secando sus lágrimas - Es verdad que me dolió mucho cuando te fuiste, no sabía por qué... Sigo sin entender tus razones, pero te perdono... Si era por el dinero, no tenías que preocuparte, al niño no le faltaría nada. Por la casa igual, yo tengo una mansión para mí sólo... Por el cariño tampoco... Fue egoísta por tu parte llevártelo, entiendo que no quisieras que yo tuviera esa carga por mi trabajo y lo demás, pero tú la tendrías, y no me parece justo. Porque un hijo es cosa de dos, no de uno...

- Shinichi¿nos dejarías entrar a Conan y a mí en tu vida?

- No tendrías que preguntarlo, la respuesta es clara... - le cogí la cara y la acerqué a mí, fundiéndonos en un beso apasionado, dulce y salado a la vez por las lágrimas que ella seguía derramando.

_**No, no...**_

_**I wish I could find you** (Me gustaría poder encontrarte)_

_**Just like you found me** (Tal como tú me encontraste a mí)_

_**Then I would never let you go** (Y entonces nunca te dejaría ir)_

- ¿Quieres conocer a Conan? - me preguntó ella, secándose las lágrimas con una sonrisa

- Nada me haría más feliz...

- ¡Conan! - gritó ella al niño que estaba jugando con Azusa - Mira, éste es tu padre, tu verdadero padre...

- ¿Éste es papá? - preguntó el niño, mientas yo notaba como mis pupilas se iban aguando - ¿Por qué lloras, papá?

- Es de la emoción, mi niño... - fue lo único que pude decir antes de abrazarlo como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

_**Though everything's been said and done, yeah** (Aunque todo esté dicho y hecho, sí)_

_**I still feel you** (Todavía te siento)_

_**Like I'm right beside you** (Como si estuviera a tu lado)_

_**But still no word from you**__(Pero todavía no has dicho nada)_

- ¿Queréis venir a mi casa? Por siempre... - pregunté yo

- Conan¿quieres conocer la casa de papá y en la que vamos a vivir los tres juntos, para siempre? - preguntó Ran al pequeño agachándose para estar a su altura

- ¡Sí! - gritó ilusionado el pequeño

- ¡Ven aquí, Conan! - cogí al niño con un brazo mientras rodeaba a Ran con el otro, y como la familia feliz que íbamos a ser, nos dirigimos al que sería nuestro hogar.

**

* * *

La verdad, me encanta esta canción. Y tenía en mente hacer un fic así, con el hijo de Shinichi y Ran, y ésta abandonando a su amor. Pero al final se quedó en one-shoot, así que le puse esta canción y este es el resultado. Sinceramente, me encanta y espero que a vosotros también. Y que se os salten las lágrimas cuando lo hayáis leído, como a mí me ha pasado escribiéndolo!**

Esta canción es de los Backstreet Boys. Habrá muchas de este grupo.

Quiero pedir reviews que me alegren a seguir escribiendo, y muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que lo lean, aunque no reviween! Muxas axias a las tres personitas q me enviaron sus opiniones, no sabia si seguir, aora lo tngo claro...

El próximo se va a llamar _Sólo Existes Tú_, es de Diego González, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**- Pues me gusta desde hace mucho...**

**- ¿Y por qué no le has dicho nada? - sugirió Heiji.**

**- ¡Mírala, Hattori! Ella es popular, guapa, sexy, inteligente, y tiene a todo el mundo en el bolsillo... - Heiji corroboró las palabras de su amigo - Y ahora, mírame a mí. Yo no soy más que un empollón. Me faltan las gafas, sólo...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? - preguntó el chico.**

**- ¡No! Creo que no sabe ni que existo...**

**- Vaya, la popular Ran Mouri está enamorada y su amor no sabe que ella existe... Un poco irónico¿no crees?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó ella, sin saber a quién.**

**- Sí, tranquila... - dijo palpándose la nariz - ¿Cómo te llam... ¡AAAAAH!**

**- ¿Eh¿Qué? - preguntó la chica, asustada por el grito de él.**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	3. Solo existes tu

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**SÓLO EXISTES TÚ**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

_Te veo al llegar_

_Y me pones a temblar_

_Te voy a conquistar_

_El miedo no me detendrá_

- Es guapa¿verdad? - suspiró el moreno.

- Sí... Estoy enamorado de ella... - suspiró su amigo.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Eh?

_Andarás con alguien más_

_No será que me vaciarás_

_Me acerco sin pensar_

_Que al verte me enloquezco más_

- ¿Has dicho que la quieres? - preguntó Heiji a Shinichi.

- ¡Sí¿No lo has oído?

- Pues claro que sí. Es que pensaba que ella no era el tipo de chica que te gustaba...

- Pues me gusta desde hace mucho...

- ¿Y por qué no le has dicho nada? - sugirió Heiji.

- ¡Mírala, Hattori! Ella es popular, guapa, sexy, inteligente, y tiene a todo el mundo en el bolsillo... - Heiji corroboró las palabras de su amigo - Y ahora, mírame a mí. Yo no soy más que un empollón. Me faltan las gafas, sólo...

- ¡No digas éso!

_Quizá parezca acelerado_

_Será que estoy enamorado_

_Será que llegaré a tu lado_

_Para mí, sólo existes tú_

Shinichi volvió a casa, cansado de ese día. Todo parecía estar en un pozo negro, cuando vio a Ran discutir con un chico. Sin querer, se arrimó a ellos para intentar oír algo.

- Lo siento John, pero hay alguien...

- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? - preguntó el chico.

- ¡No! Creo que no sabe ni que existo...

- Vaya, la popular Ran Mouri está enamorada y su amor no sabe que ella existe... Un poco irónico¿no crees?

- Me convertí en popular para que él se fijara en mí, pero sigue haciendo como si nada... Mi casa es ésta, John. Hasta mañana... - se despidió Ran de John, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_Te empiezo a platicar_

_Y todo parece girar_

_Tú comienzas a bailar_

_Yo siento que voy a flotar_

- ¡Hattori¡Hattori! - gritó Shinichi, a la mañana siguiente - ¡Sé dónde vive!

- ¡Bien! - dijo Heiji, burlándose de él - ¿Te ha hablado?

- No, pero...

- Ahí está el problema. Si no habláis, no os conocéis. Si no os conocéis, no os enamoraréis. Y si no os enamoráis, no os besaréis. Son los pasos básicos de un amor adolescente.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer?, Míster Todo Lo Sé...

- ¿Hay algo en este mundo que se te de muy bien... - viendo que Shinichi iba a abrir la boca, agregó - ...a parte de estudiar?

- Mmm... Bueno, el que resuelve los casos de la policía soy yo... Pero no les dejo ni que digan quién soy ni que pongan mi foto.

- ¿Tú eres tonto o no te llega la sangre a la cabeza? Dicen que quién los resuelve es un genio. Serías famoso y la tendrías en el bote.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Claro que sí!

_Y cuando te hago sonreír_

_Tengo un motivo para vivir_

_En tu mirada puedo ver_

_La magia que hay dentro de ti (oh!)_

Pasó una semana llena de deberes, exámenes y casos para Shinichi, que a partir de esa conversa con Hattori, ya dejaba que pusieran su foto en el periódico, hacía entrevistas y daba ruedas de prensa. En esos escasos siete días, se convirtió en el detective más joven y famoso en todo el mundo.

Un día, Shinichi y Ran estaban caminando por la misma calle, hacia sus respectivas casas. Los dos iban pensando en sus cosas, y todavía no habían reparado en la presencia del otro. El chico, por ir tan concentrado, resbaló y cayó al suelo. Ran, al oír el golpe y verlo tendido, fue a ayudarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó ella, sin saber a quién.

- Sí, tranquila... - dijo palpándose la nariz - ¿Cómo te llam... ¡AAAAAH!

- ¿Eh¿Qué? - preguntó la chica, asustada por el grito de él.

- MellamoShinichiKudoencantadodeconocerte - dijo nervioso.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que... ¡Adiós!

_Quizá parezca acelerado_

_Será que estoy enamorado_

_Será que llegaré a tu lado_

_Para mí, sólo existes tú_

- ¡Espera! - gritó Ran, pero Shinichi ya había desaparecido.

- _¡Mierda!_ - pensó Shinichi - _El miedo me ha vuelto a vencer... _

- _¡Era él! Era él..._ - pensó Ran - _Era el detective del siglo XXI: Shinichi Kudo. ¡Hemos hablado! _

_El mundo se detiene_

_Sólo existes tú_

Al día siguiente, los dos, cada uno por su parte, decidieron que iban a hablarse finalmente. Ran estaba mirando clase por clase, para encontrarle, cuando se chocó con alguien en el pasillo:

- ¡Au! - dijo Ran - ¡Shinichi Kudo! - gritó, al ver con quién había chocado. Suspiró - Me llamo Ran Mouri, encantada. Soy una fan tuya...

- Eh... ¿De verdad? - dijo él, nervioso - Em... Yo... Pues...

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Em... Nada, tengo un poco de prisa, y... - se disponía a levantarse, cuando Ran le cogió de un pie, obligándolo a sentarse con las piernas estiradas.

_Quizá parezca acelerado_

_Será que estoy enamorado_

_Será que llegaré a tu lado_

_Para mí, sólo existes tú_

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? - preguntó Shinichi.

- Una cosa que hace mucho que quiero hacerla - insinuó ella, acercándose.

- ¿Y qué... ¿Qué es?

- Ésto...

Ran cortó la distancia que existía entre los dos, besándolo. Al principio él no correspondió, debido a la sorpresa. Incluso tenía los ojos abiertos. Pero poco a poco, fue correspondiendo, cargando de pasión ese primer beso de los dos.

_Quizá parezca acelerado (acelerado)_

_Será que estoy enamorado (enamorado)_

_Será que llegaré a tu lado_

_Para mí, sólo existes tú_

Cuando se separaron, Shinichi pareció ganar a la timidez y recuperar la confianza con la que resolvía los casos más difíciles. Mostrándole una sonrisa a Ran, que hizo a ésta suspirar, susurró:

- Te amo...

- ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para decirlo? Quiero decir, no nos conocemos, casi...

- Ni importa... Yo sé que te amo... ¿y tú?

- ¿Lo dudas después de ese beso? Te amo... - y se volvieron a fundir en otro beso, mucho mejor que el anterior.

_Quizá parezca acelerado (acelerado)_

_Será que estoy enamorado (enamorado)_

_Será que llegaré a tu lado_

_Para mí, sólo existes tú_

- Quiero que sepas, Ran, que en este mundo sólo existes tú...

Y siguieron besándose en el pasillo, sentados, y hubieran seguido de no ser porque un profesor los vio, y los envió al despacho del director.

Esa tarde quedaron para ir a casa de Shinichi, donde siguieron demostrándose su amor.

_Sólo existes tú_

_Sólo existes tú_

_Sólo existes tú_

**

* * *

Me encanta meter a Shin en problemas.. XDDD Os lo imagináis de marginao, sin ser popular.. Yo no.. XDDD Buah!!! No me gusta nada el final!! En principio, iba a acabar cuando Shinichi se decidía a presentarse a Ran, y sin darle tiempo a responder, se iba corriendo. Pero era muy difícil hacer un capítulo así, sin beso, sin nada... XDDDD En fin, a vosotros qué os ha parecido?**

La canción es de Diego González, un mexicano que se hizo famoso gracias a Rebelde.

Pido reviews, como siempre!!! Muxas gracias a Kiiza!!!!

El próximo es _I won't say I'm in love_ y es de la Cheetah Girls. El grupo no me gusta mucho.. XDD Aquí están los spoilers.

**- No siento nada por Shinichi, Sonoko...**

**- Pues que te gusta, aunque sea un poquito... - insistió la rubia.**

**- ¡He dicho que no!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Quién es él? - preguntó el detective, uniéndose a la conversa después de haberse quedado rezagado pensando.**

**- Nadie, nadie... - dijo Ran - Lo que pasa es que Sonoko cree que me gusta un chico, pero en verdad no es así...**

**- ¿Pero cómo se llama¿Quién es¿Lo conozco? - los celos del joven estaban empezando a ser demasiado evidentes.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Shinichi, lo siento... **

**- Tranquila, no pasa nada... - dijo él, con una sonrisa fingida - Puedes seguir teniendo tus secretos...**

**- ¿Acaso tú me cuentas todo? - preguntó Ran, a la defensiva.**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	4. I won't say I'm in love

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

_**No chance, no way** (De ninguna manera)_

_**I won't say it, no no**__ (No lo diré, no no)_

- Algún día lo admitirás¿no?

- ¡Nunca!

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgement **(Si hay un premio para los juicios amargos)_

_**I guess I've already won that** (Supongo que ya lo habría ganado)_

_**No man is worth the aggrivation** (Ningún hombre se merece ese empeoramiento)_

_**That's ancient hisotry, been there, done that** (Eso es historia pasada, ha estado, ha hecho). _

- Vamos, Ran, se nota muchísimo que le quieres...

- No siento nada por Shinichi, Sonoko...

- Pues que te gusta, aunque sea un poquito... - insistió la rubia.

- ¡He dicho que no!

- ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? - preguntó Sonoko.

- ¿Aceptar el qué? - cuestionó una voz masculina detrás de ellas.

- ¡Shinichi! - exclamó Ran, girándose.

_**Who you think you're kidding?** (¿A quién piensas que engañas?_

_**He is the earth and heaven to you** (Él es el cielo y la tierra para ti)_

_**Try to keep it hidden **(Intentas mantenerlo escondido)_

_**Honey, we can see right through you** (Cariño, podemos ver a través de ti)_

- ¿Qué tienes que aceptar, Ran? - preguntó Shinichi con curiosidad.

- ¡Pues es obvio! Que te... - empezó Sonoko.

- Jeje... - rió Ran, nerviosamente, tapándole la boca a Sonoko - No le hagas caso, Shinichi... Ha tomado unas copas de más, ya sabes...

- ¿A las ocho de la mañana, para venir al instituto? - preguntó el chico, con una ceja arqueada.

- Es que ayer fue domingo y claro... Jeje...

Shinichi no se lo acababa de creer. Ran últimamente estaba muy rara, desde que habían vuelto de Los Ángeles no era la misma. Allí habían pasado cosas, pero no tan interesantes ni emocionantes como para que Ran tartamudeara, no mirara a Shinichi a la cara y cuchichease constantemente con Sonoko. ¿Había algo que se le escapaba a Shinichi¿O era que las mujeres eran simplemente difíciles de entender?

_**Girl, you can't conceal it **(Mujer, no puedes ocultarlo)_

_**We know how you're feeling** (Sabemos qué sientes)_

_**Who you're thinking of** (Y en quién estás pensando)_

- Pero Ran - dijo Sonoko -, algún día se lo tendrás que decir...

- No le voy a decir nada, porque no siento nada por él...

- ¿Quién es él? - preguntó el detective, uniéndose a la conversa después de haberse quedado rezagado pensando.

- Nadie, nadie... - dijo Ran - Lo que pasa es que Sonoko cree que me gusta un chico, pero en verdad no es así...

- ¿Pero cómo se llama¿Quién es¿Lo conozco? - los celos del joven estaban empezando a ser demasiado evidentes.

- Lo conoces de toda la vida porque eres... - empezó a decir la rubia, pero fue callada por la mano de Ran.

- Jeje... Las copas de más...

_**No chance, no way** (De ninguna manera)_

_**I won't say it, no no **(No lo diré, no no)_

_**You swoon, you sigh** (Te desvaneces, suspiras)_

_**Why deny it? Uh oh** (¿Por qué negarlo? Uh oh)_

_**It's to cliché **(Es demasiado habitual)_

_**I won't say I'm in love** (No diré que estoy enamorada)_

- ¿Entonces no me vas a decir quién es? - preguntó Shinichi, con cara de corderito degollado.

- Es que no sé lo que siento por esa persona... Bueno, sí lo sé... Pero es que no siento nada... Bueno, emmm... - Ran parecía cada vez más confusa.

- Pensaba que confiábamos el uno en el otro - dijo Shinichi, aparentando estar dolido.

- No es que no confíe, pero... - era inútil. Shinichi ya se había ido.

- ¡Ran¿A qué esperas? - la alentó Sonoko - ¡Arréglalo!

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson** (Pensaba que mi corazón había aprendido la lección)_

_**It feels so good when you start out **(Se siente muy bien cuando se empieza)_

_**My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl"**(Mi cabeza me grita "Contrólate, chica")_

_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out** (A no ser que estés muriendo para que tu corazón grite) _

Ran buscó por los pasillos, hasta que llegó a la taquilla y allí lo vio.

- Shinichi, lo siento...

- Tranquila, no pasa nada... - dijo él, con una sonrisa fingida - Puedes seguir teniendo tus secretos...

- ¿Acaso tú me cuentas todo? - preguntó Ran, a la defensiva.

El chico prefirió no contestar. No quería discutir con ella por una cosa tan absurda como ésa. Era verdad que le estaba retorciendo las entrañas no saber quién era ese chico, pero Ran decía que no sentía nada por él, así que...

- ¿Te vienes? - ofreció Shinichi.

- Sí...

_**You keep on denying **(Sigues negándolo)_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling** (Quién eres y qué sientes)_

_**Baby, we're not lying** (Querida, no mentimos)_

_**Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling** (Cariño, te vimos golpear el techo)_

- Lo he estado pensando... - empezó Ran, a la mañana siguiente - Si empiezo a sentir algo te lo diré¿vale, Shinichi?

- Sí, haz lo que quieras... - respondió él.

- Vamos, no estés enfadado. No puedo decirte algo que no sé si es verdad...

- Pero sí que puedes decirme de quién habla Sonoko¿no?

_**Face it like a grown up** (Afróntalo como un adulto)_

_**When you gonna own up** (¿Cuándo vas a confesar)_

_**That you got, got, got it bad?** (que lo disimulas muy mal?)_

- No, no puedo decirlo... Sería dar muchas pistas...

- Pero a ella se lo dices, y a mí no...

- ¡Es mi mejor amiga!

- ¡Y yo soy tu mejor amigo!

- Bueno, pero ella es una chi... ¿Estás celoso? - preguntó ella, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

El detective no si giró para mirarla, tan sólo dirigió su vista al suelo, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

_**No chance, no way **(De ninguna manera)_

_**I won't say it, no no** (No lo diré, no no)_

_**Give up, give in **(Ríndete, date por vencida)_

_**Check the grin, you're in love** (Mira tu sonrisa, estás enamorada)_

_**You're in love, you're in love **(Estás enamorada, estás enamorada)_

_**You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love** (Estás dando vueltas, lee nuestros labios, estás enamorada)_

_**You're way off base, I won't say it, no** (Estáis equivocados, no lo diré, no)_

_**Get off my case **(No os metáis en mis asuntos)_

_**I won't say I'm in love**__ (No diré que estoy enamorada)_

- Quizá eres tú quien está enamorado de alguien y no me lo has dicho - murmuró Ran, burlándose de él.

- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? A mí no me gustas...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ran, asombrada.

_**I won't say it, no no** (No lo diré, no no)_

_**I won't say it, no** (No lo diré, no)_

_**No chance, no way **(De ninguna manera)_

_**I won't say it, no no** (No lo diré, no no)_

_**Give up, give in** (Ríndete, date por vencida)_

_**Check the grin, you're in love **(Mira tu sonrisa, estás enamorada)_

_**The scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love** (No veréis la escena, no diré que estoy enamorada)_

_**You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love **(Estás dando vueltas, lee nuestros labios, estás enamorada)_

_**You're way off base, I won't say it, no **(Estáis equivocados, no lo diré, no)_

_**Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love **(Mujer, no seas orgullosa, está bien, estás enamorada)_

- ¿Qué¿Qué he dicho? - preguntó Shinichi, mirándola, extrañado, viendo la boca de Ran abierta.

- Has dicho que yo no te gusto...

- Em... No en ese sentido... Quiero decir, eres guapa y eso... Pero, no sé... ¡Qué lío!

_**No chance, no way** (De ninguna manera)_

_**I won't say it, no no** (No lo diré, no no)_

_**Give up, give in** (Ríndete, date por vencida)_

_**Check the grin, you're in love **(Mira tu sonrisa, estás enamorada)_

_**The scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love** (No veréis la escena, no diré que estoy enamorada)_

- Pues entonces tenemos un problema... - dijo Ran.

- ¿Cuál?

Ran se paró justo delante de Shinichi, impidiéndole el paso. Cogiéndolo por sorpresa, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. En ese momento, Shinichi la cogió de la cintura y la acercó más a él, fundiéndose los dos en un beso más apasionado.

- ¿Ves? - dijo Ran, volviendo a su sitio - Al final no ha hecho falta que diga nada.

Shinichi sólo sonrió y le cogió la mano, mientras seguían de camino al instituto.

_**At least out loud** (Por lo menos, no abiertamente)_

_**I won't say I'm in love** (No diré que estoy enamorada)_

**

* * *

**

Yayay!!! Este me gusta más que el anterior.. XDD A Ran y Shin les va bien, porque nunca admiten el amor q se tienen.. Q boniko!!!! Jaja XDDD En fin, que os ha parecido a vosotros??

Como dije en el cap anterior, la canción es de las Cheetah Girls. Es una versión más moderna de la canción que canta Megara, la de Hércules de Disney. Lo dicho, el grupo no me gusta, pero la canción sí.

Pido reviews, como siempre!!! Gracias a Rani07, mi niñaaa!!! Que la quiero muxxiiiisimoooo!!

El próximo se va a llamar _Crazy for this girl_, de Evan and Jaron, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**Su sola presencia es capaz de sacarme de mis casillas, revolverme el estómago, calmarme, acelerarme... Es todo un revoltijo de sensaciones, las que me provoca ella. Es que no entiendo como una sola persona puede hacerme sentir así. Ahora está mirando el libro y señalando párrafos, mientras me los explica detenidamente. ¿Qué está diciendo? No la oigo... No sé da cuenta que estoy mirando como se mueven sus labios, esos tan rojos y bonitos... ¡Kudo, contrólate!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Lo siento, te prometo que estaré más atento... Por favor... **

**- Últimamente estás como ausente¿qué te pasa? Es como si te hubieses enamorado o algo...**

**- ¡Cof, cof! - Shinichi empezó a toser.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Más o menos... En fin, volviendo al tema... Hay una manera muy fácil de comprobar si siente algo por ti...**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- Con un beso... - respondió ella, simplemente.**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	5. Crazy for this girl

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**

* * *

**

**CRAZY FOR THIS GIRL**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

"Supongo que será la adolescencia, pero hay algo en mí que no está bien. Muchas chicas se me acercan, quiero decir que soy popular y todo eso. Pero la que yo quiero que se me acerque sigue estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos como siempre. No sé por qué, bueno, sí lo sé. Me siento muy extraño cuando caminamos juntos al instituto. Necesito mucho autocontrol para no quedarme embobado mirándola, y sobretodo para no tocarle ese pelo tan lacio y suave que seguramente tiene. Creo que algún día de estos me ataré las manos a los bolsillos, porque he estado a punto de cogerle la mano y de la cintura. Me faltó tan poco para agarrarla, y suerte que las neuronas me funcionaron a tiempo, porque si no ya me veía yo con la nariz rota."

_**She rolls the window down**_ _(Ella cierra la ventana)  
__**And she talks over the sound **__(Y discute con el sonido)  
__**Of the cars that pass us by **__(De los coches que pasan por nuestro lado)_  
_**I don't know why**_ _(No sé por qué)_

_**But she's changed my mind**_ _(Pero ella ha cambiado mi mente)_

"Ahora mismo, ella está aquí. Ayudándome a estudiar... Ese era el propósito de quedar en mi casa, pero no puedo concentrarme. Se podría decir que me está ayudando a no estudiar. Su sola presencia es capaz de sacarme de mis casillas, revolverme el estómago, calmarme, acelerarme... Es todo un revoltijo de sensaciones, las que me provoca ella. Es que no entiendo como una sola persona puede hacerme sentir así. Ahora está mirando el libro y señalando párrafos, mientras me los explica detenidamente. ¿Qué está diciendo? No la oigo... No sé da cuenta que estoy mirando como se mueven sus labios, esos tan rojos y bonitos... ¡Kudo, contrólate! Para un poco... Verás la que se montará como no te controles... ¡Argh! No, ya estamos... Piensa en otra cosa, otra cosa..."

_**Would you look at her **__(Mírala)  
__**She looks at me**__ (Ella me mira a mí)  
__**She's got me thinking about her constantly **__(Hace que piense en ella constantemente)  
__**But she don't know how I feel **__(Pero no sabe qué siento)  
__**And as she carries on without a doubt **__(Y mientras sigue sin ninguna duda)  
__**I wonder if she's figured out **__(Me pregunto si ha descubierto)  
__**I'm crazy for this girl**__ (Que estoy loco por esta chica)_

_**Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl **__(Sí, estoy loco por esta chica)_

- Y así se forman las montañas, por el movimiento de las placas tectónicas... - Ran alzó la vista, y vio a Shinichi embobado - ¡Shinichi¿Me estás escuchando?

- ¿Eh?

- Que si te estás enterando de algo... - dijo ella, exasperada.

- Ran, siento pedírtelo, pero... ¿Podrías repetir la explicación desde el principio?

- ¿Cómo¿Para que no me vuelvas a escuchar? No, gracias.

- Lo siento, te prometo que estaré más atento... Por favor...

- Últimamente estás como ausente¿qué te pasa? Es como si te hubieses enamorado o algo...

- ¡Cof, cof! - Shinichi empezó a toser. Cogió el libro y se lo puso muy cerca de la cara, para disimular su rubor y "intentar" entender algo de la lección.

_**She was the one to hold me **__(Ella fue la única que me abrazó)  
__**The night the sky fell down**__ (En la noche en que el cielo cayó)  
__**And what was I thinking when **__(Y lo que pensaba cuando)  
__**The world didn't end**__ (El mundo no acabó)  
__**Why didn't I know what I know now**__ (Por qué no sabía lo que ahora sé)_

- ¿Te has enamorado de alguien y no me lo has dicho? - preguntó Ran, incrédula y curiosa a la vez.

- Mmm... No, bueno... No creo...

- Shinichi, eso se sabe o no se sabe... No puedes decirme "no creo" porque entonces soy yo la que no me lo creo...

- Es que no quería que lo supiera nadie...

- ¿Entonces quién es? Lo acabas de admitir...

"Mierda. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que conocerme tan bien¿Qué pasa cuando tengo algo que no quiero contárselo a nadie? Y menos a ella... Y encima es ella la primera que se entera... La adolescencia es horrible. Pero es que esos ojos, ese pelo, esa carita, esos labios, esta chica... ¡Argh! No, otra vez no, contrólate Kudo. No lo puede saber nadie, ésto. No, definitivamente no. ¿Pero qué pasaría si ella también siente lo mismo¿Y si se lo digo y me rechaza? O peor, me dice que quedemos como amigos... ¿Y por qué mierda no puedo controlar estas reacciones? Ahora es el momento ideal para que llamen a la puerta¿por qué nadie viene¿Por qué soy tan gafe? Ay, me está mirando... Es imposible resistirse... ¡Que dejes de pensar en éso, Kudo¡Concéntrate!"

_**Would you look at her**_ _(Mírala)  
__**She looks at me **__(Ella me mira a mí)  
__**She's got me thinking about her constantly **__(Hace que piense en ella constantemente)  
__**But she don't know how I feel**__ (Pero no sabe qué siento)  
__**And as she carries on without a doubt **__(Y mientras sigue sin ninguna duda)  
__**I wonder if she's figured out**__ (Me pregunto si ha descubierto)  
__**I'm crazy for this girl **__(Que estoy loco por esta chica)_

_**Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl**_ _(Sí, estoy loco por esta chica)_

- ¿Quieres contármelo? - preguntó Ran, con una dulce sonrisa - Puedes desahogarte conmigo... Yo soy una mujer, te puedo ayudar a conquistarla... - mientras decía eso, ella sintió un leve pinchazo en el corazón.

- Es que no sé lo que siento por ella, y menos si ella siente lo mismo por mí...

- ¿Cómo se comporta cuando está contigo?

- Pues igual que siempre. No sé, no la veo rara...

- Piénsalo por un instante. ¿Tú crees que aunque no le gustases a esa chica, te rechazaría? Por favor, eres Shinichi Kudo. Mundialmente famoso, popular, guapo, servicial, caballeroso...

- ¿Piensas todo eso de mí? - preguntó Shinichi, atónito.

- Más o menos... En fin, volviendo al tema... Hay una manera muy fácil de comprobar si siente algo por ti...

- ¿Cómo?

- Con un beso... - respondió ella, simplemente.

_**Right now, face to face**_ _(Y ahora, cara a cara)  
__**All my fears pushed aside**__ (He dejado apartados todos mis miedos)  
__**And right now**__ (Y ahora)  
__**I'm ready to spend the rest of my life**__ (Estoy preparado para pasar el resto de mi vida)  
__**With you**__ (Contigo)_

"Con un beso¿eh¿Qué pasaría si lo hago? Es que un beso es un beso, con esos labios... No pienses en éso, que ya verás por donde saldrá el tiro... Además, que sería mi primer beso.. Si a ella no le gusta, se aparta, me mira raro o algo... Me muero... ¡Pero es que estoy loco por ella¿Se lo doy o no se lo doy? Pito, pito, gorgorito, donde vas tu tan bonito... ¡Esto es una estupidez¿Qué hago? Me conformaré con un "somos amigos" o con una patada en la entrepierna... Allá voy".

Shinichi, con las manos temblando, le cogió la cara a Ran y la acercó a la suya. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que él la miraba profundamente. Él acortó la distancia entre ellos, rozando sus labios. Después hizo lo mismo, pero con mucha más brusquedad, cosa que hizo que Ran se apartara.

- ¿Qué haces, Shinichi?

- Estaba comprobando si yo te gustaba...

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Tú me has dado la idea. Me has dicho que lo comprobara besándote. Y yo lo he hecho.

- Con "besar" me refiere a "juntar los labios tiernamente", no a "obligar a besar".

- Sabía que era una mala idea - murmuró Shinichi -. Lo siento Ran, pero es que estoy loco por ti... Y no puedo controlarlo...

_**Would you look at her**_ _(Mírala)  
__**She looks at me**__ (Ella me mira a mí)  
__**She's got me thinking about her constantly**__ (Hace que piense en ella constantemente)  
__**But she don't know how I feel **__(Pero no sabe qué siento)  
__**And as she carries on without a doubt**__ (Y mientras sigue sin ninguna duda)  
__**I wonder if she's figured out**__ (Me pregunto si ha descubierto)  
__**I'm crazy for this girl **__(Que estoy loco por esta chica)_

_**Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl **__(Sí, estoy loco por esta chica)_

- Tonto... - dijo ella - No tenías que comprobarlo. Con tus dotes de detective, pensaba que ya sabías lo que siento por ti...

- Pues discúlpame, pero no tengo ni idea...

- Un beso... - dijo ella, cogiéndole la cara - ...se da así.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron un segundo antes de volverse a fundir. Esta vez fue más tierno y apasionado. Cayeron al piso, estirados, Shinichi debajo de Ran. Este le agarraba la cintura, mientras ella metía los dedos en el cabello del chico. La necesidad de respirar superó sus límites y se separaron. Una sonrisa surcaba sus rasgos faciales.

_**Would you look at her**_ _(Mírala)  
__**She looks at me**__ (Ella me mira a mí)  
__**She's got me thinking about her constantly**__ (Hace que piense en ella constantemente)  
__**But she don't know how I feel**__ (Pero no sabe qué siento)  
__**And as she carries on without a doubt **__(Y mientras sigue sin ninguna duda)  
__**I wonder if she's figured out **__(Me pregunto si ha descubierto)  
__**I'm crazy for this girl **__(Que estoy loco por esta chica)_

_**Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl **__(Sí, estoy loco por esta chica)_

- Te quiero... - susurró ella.

- Yo también...

- ¿Sigues sin poder controlarlo¡Agh¿Qué es éso? - preguntó Ran, asustada, levantándose.

- No preguntes...

**

* * *

**

Os he dicho alguna vez que soy masoka de Shin?? JAJA XDDDD Me ha hecho mucha gracia escribir este cap, el fondo de la historia está basado en una experiencia personal... XDDD Aunke hay algunas cosas que he añadido, y otras que he kitado.. XDDD Pero no hablemos de eso.. Ke os ha parecido?

Pido reviews, como siempre!!! Gracias a Rani07, ni niñaaaa!! Y a meitanteimar tmbbb!! Muxisimas gracias!

El próximo se va a llamar _Everytime we touch_, de Cascada, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

_**- Pero Shinichi, es una casa del terror. Yo soy Ran¿recuerdas?**_

_**- No tiene nada que ver... Yo estaré allí, contigo... Por favor, quiero entrar...**_

_**- A veces pareces un niño pequeño... - suspiró Ran.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ****¡Es magnífico¿De dónde sale ésto? - preguntó la karateka.**

**En realidad, esa habitación no tenía nada que ver con la casa en la que se encontraba.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?**

**- Al final no ha sido tan mala idea venir... - dijo Shinichi, evadiendo su pregunta.**

**- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - repitió.**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	6. Everytime we touch

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**

* * *

**

**EVERYTIME WE TOUCH**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

- Shinichi...

- ¿Qué pasa, Ran?

- Te quiero...

Él sólo sonrió y siguió caminando. Shinichi miró hacia delante, y le cogió la mano. Ya quedaba muy poco para entrar. Estaban haciendo cola para entrar en una de las nuevas atracciones de Tropical Land. Era como una mansión, muy grande, hecha de madera. Tenía un aspecto tétrico por fuera, como salida de una película de terror. Shinichi se las había apañado para convencer a Ran de entrar, que allí dentro no pasaría nada.

**_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_**_ (Todavía oigo tu voz cuando dormimos juntos)_

**_I still feel your touch in my dreams_**_ (Todavía siento tu tacto en mis sueños)_

**_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why _**_(Pérdoname mi flaqueza, pero no sé por qué)_

**_Without you is hard to survive _**_(Sin ti es difícil sobrevivir)_

----Flash Back----

_- Pero Shinichi, es una casa del terror. Yo soy Ran¿recuerdas?_

_- No tiene nada que ver... Yo estaré allí, contigo... Por favor, quiero entrar..._

_- A veces pareces un niño pequeño... - suspiró Ran._

_- Y por eso me quieres tanto - sonrió él._

_- Está bien, entraremos... ¡Pero no te vas a separar de mí ni un segundo!_

_- Te quiero... - Shinichi le dio un beso en la mejilla._

---- Fin Flash Back-----

Y así fue como Shinichi la convenció de entrar, prometiéndole que jamás se separarían.

Una pareja salió de la casa. La chica se tapaba los ojos con las manos, y había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. El chico intentaba consolarla, pero ella se fue corriendo. En ese momento, Ran miró a Shinichi profundamente. No quería entrar, pero él le estaba infundando valor con su sonrisa. Él sabía que en cuanto entraran, ella iba a quedar maravillada. Sabía que le iba a gustar esa sorpresa.

**_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling _**_(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, me siento así)  
**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly** (Y cada vez que nos besamos puedo jurar que vuelo)  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last **(Sientes mi corazón latir deprisa, quiero que ésto dure)  
**Need you by my side** (Te necesito a mi lado)_

- ¿Nos podemos ir? Todavía estamos a tiempo, y esos que han salido me han asustado... Por favor... - imploró Ran.

- Te prometo que te gustará, ya verás...

Cuando saliese otro grupo de gente, les tocaría a ellos entrar. Las puertas se abrieron chirriando, poniéndole los pelos de punta a la chica. Se cogió muy fuerte al brazo de Shinichi, haciendo que este se sonrojara, y empezaron a caminar. Ran vio como las personas que habían entrado antes que ellos se dirigían a la izquierda, así que ella les siguió. Pero Shinichi la agarró, y los dos caminaron hacia la derecha. Había una puerta muy pesada y vieja en esa parte de la estancia. Shinichi llamó dos veces y se abrió, dejando maravillada a Ran.

**_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static _**_(Cada vez que nos tocamos, siento electricidad)  
**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky** (Y cada vez que nos besamos, llego al cielo)  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so... **__(Sientes mi corazón latir)  
**I can't let you go** (No puedo dejarte ir)  
**Want you in my life **(Te quiero en mi vida)_

- ¡Es magnífico¿De dónde sale ésto? - preguntó la karateka.

En realidad, esa habitación no tenía nada que ver con la casa en la que se encontraba. Las paredes eran de un azul pálido y el suelo estaba decorado con baldosas del mismo tono. En medio había una mesita pequeña, para tomar el té.

**_Your arms are my castle _**_(Tus brazos son mi castillo)_

**_Your heart is my sky _**_(Tu corazón es mi cielo)_

**_They wipe away tears that I cry_**_ (Secan las lágrimas que lloro)_

**_The good and the bad times _**_(Los buenos y malos momentos)_

**_We'd been through them all_**_ (Por los que hemos pasado)_

**_You make me rise when I fall_**_ (Haces que me levante cuando caigo)_

- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

- Al final no ha sido tan mala idea venir... - dijo Shinichi, evadiendo su pregunta.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - repitió.

- Mmm... Hemos venido porque mis padres son los promotores de esta nueva atracción y quería ver la habitación que según ellos me habían dedicado...

- ¿Tus padres lo pagaron?

- Sí... Y me dijeron que esta habitación era para ti y para mí...

- ¡Es preciosa!

- ¿Quieres escuchar música? - Ran asintió - ¿Lenta? Para bailar, digo...

La chica se acercó a él, mientras el chico ponía un CD en el equipo de música. Empezó a sonar una melodía tranquila, que acompañaba el momento. Cogidos, bailando, caminaron hasta un sofá que había, cayendo tumbados los dos.

**_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling _**_(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, me siento así)  
**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly **(Y cada vez que nos besamos puedo jurar que vuelo)  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last **(Sientes mi corazón latir deprisa, quiero que ésto dure)  
**Need you by my side **(Te necesito a mi lado)_

Ran empezó a tararear la canción, mientras él le besaba el cuello. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Ran, notando como el ambiente se iba cargando de pasión. Tenía los ojos cerrados y solamente los abrió cuando no notó los tibios labios de Shinichi sobre los suyos. El chico ya no estaba, había desaparecido completamente de la habitación. No había oído pasos, y su presencia se había, por decirlo de alguna manera, evaporado.

**_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static _**_(Cada vez que nos tocamos, siento electricidad)  
**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky** (Y cada vez que nos besamos, llego al cielo)  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so... **__(Sientes mi corazón latir)  
**I can't let you go** (No puedo dejarte ir)  
**Want you in my life **(Te quiero en mi vida)_

- Shinichi, no me dejes sola... ¡Shinichi¿Dónde estás? Prometiste no dejarme nunca...

**_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_**_ (Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, me siento así)  
**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly** (Y cada vez que nos besamos puedo jurar que vuelo)  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last** (Sientes mi corazón latir deprisa, quiero que ésto dure)  
**Need you by my side **(Te necesito a mi lado)_

Ran despertó en ese momento, sudando. No quería que esa pesadilla se repitiese, pues lo había pasado muy mal. Pensando que desde el momento más bonito al más horroroso había sido un sueño, se deprimió, sintiéndose sola. No notó la respiración pausada que desembocaba en su cuello, ni tampoco la esencia del hombre que dormía placidamente en ese sofá.

Quizá, después de todo, no había sido un sueño. Al menos no la parte en que entraban en la casa, felices, cogidos de la mano.

**

* * *

**

Un poco raro, este, no?? Bah, da igual. Hoy no staba inspirada.. Kiero darle las gracias a Aniuska, del foro de SM, que me dio ideas para hacer ste capitulo. Muxas gracias wapa!!! Sufri un colapso enorme escribiendolo, así que se lo debo a ella Ke os ha parecido a vosotros?? Reviews, plis!!!

Pido reviews, como siempre!!! Gracias a los q reviewearon el capitulo anterior!!

El próximo se va a llamar _Kiss the girl_, de Ashley Tisdale, la rubia de High School Musical, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**- Ya, pero es el baile de fin de graduación, de fin de curso, es especial...**

**- ¡Pero hay que bailar! Además, no tengo pareja...**

**- Si quieres yo...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- No estoy casado... - dijo exasperado, el detective.**

**- ¡No has caído! Tendrías que haber dicho que Ran no era tu mujer...**

**- Son muchos años con la misma broma de siempre, ya no caigo...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- No... Pero te ha gustado¿eh?**

**- Sí... - suspiró él.**

**- ¿Y qué harás con Ran? **

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	7. Kiss the girl

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**

* * *

**

**KISS THE GIRL**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

- Shinichi¿irás esta noche?

- No lo sé, Ran... Bailar no es una de mis pasiones, ya sabes... - dijo el detective, riendo.

- Ya, pero es el baile de fin de graduación, de fin de curso, es especial...

- ¡Pero hay que bailar! Además, no tengo pareja...

- Si quieres yo...

- ¡Hey, Kudo¿Te vienes? - preguntó Nakamichi al chico.

- ¡Sí! Adiós Ran...

Como dijo Ran, ésa no iba a ser una fiesta cualquiera. A parte de ser la última de bachillerato, era la última que iban a pasar con sus amigos. Entre las tres clases habían decidido que, obligatoriamente, se tendría que llevar puesto un disfraz, pero era opcional el hecho de dejarse reconocer. Ran le había insistido mucho al chico, de ir, de quedar para comprar el disfraz; pero él seguía en que no iría. En ese momento no sabía lo mucho que se arrepentiría después.

**There you see her** (Allí la ves)

**Sitting there across the way** (Sentada delante de ti)

She don't got a lot to say(No tiene mucho que decir)

But there's something about her(Pero hay algo en ella)

**And you don't know why** (Y no sabes por qué)

**But you're dying to try **(Pero te mueres por intentar)

**You wanna kiss the girl** (Quieres besar a la chica)

Llegó la hora de la fiesta. Ran hacía rato que llevaba allí, ya que había llamado a Shinichi diciéndoselo. El chico había aceptado ir, ya que en su casa encontró el disfraz de su padre. Éste era de un comandante rico, de aquellos que luchaban hacía siglos contra los piratas de los mares.

Ahora, el chico la estaba buscando. No sabían el disfraz que llevaba ninguno de los dos: la llamada no había dado tiempo a tanto. Y ahora se presentaba la difícil tarea de buscarse el uno al otro, entre tanto gentío.

- ¡Kudo! - le gritó un compañero - Has venido al final...

- Sí, mira, me han convencido...

- ¿Quién¿Tu mujer? - preguntó, con cara pícara.

- No estoy casado... - dijo exasperado, el detective.

- ¡No has caído! Tendrías que haber dicho que Ran no era tu mujer...

- Son muchos años con la misma broma de siempre, ya no caigo...

- Es igual... En esta fiesta hay cada tía...

En ese momento, pareció que el tiempo para Shinichi se detuvo. Cerca de ellos pasó una chica vestida de princesa, que hizo que el corazón del detective empezara a latir más deprisa. No podría decir quién es, ni siquiera hacer el intento, ya que llevaba la cara tapada con un antifaz, a conjunto con su vestido. Llevaba un vestido blanco, muy ajustado de cintura para arriba, y con mucho vuelo de ahí para abajo.

Cautivó a muchos con ese brillo en los ojos y con sus labios, pintados de carmín, curvados formando una sonrisa confiada. Él, todavía hipnotizado, no le despegó la vista de encima hasta que se hubo perdido entre la gente. Ella, sintiéndose observada, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, para encontrarse con la mirada azul de él. Pero el chico, quizás por vergüenza o cobardía, giró la cabeza.

**_Yes, you want her_**_ (Sí, la quieres)  
**Look at her, you know you do **(Mírala, sabes que la quieres)  
**It's possible she wants you too** (Puede ser que ella también te quiera a ti)  
**And there's one way to ask her** (Y hay una manera de preguntárselo)_

_**It don't take a word, not a single word** (No hace falta utilizar las palabras)_

_**Go on and kiss the girl** (Ve y besa a la chica)_

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Shinichi con voz pausada.

- Una princesita... - respondió Nakamichi, con sorna.

- ¡Idiota! Ya sé que es una princesa. Te pregunto que si sabes quién es, en verdad.

- No... Pero te ha gustado¿eh?

- Sí... - suspiró él.

- ¿Y qué harás con Ran?

- No lo sé... De momento, buscarla a ella...

**_Shalalalala, My oh my_**_ (Shalalala, Díos mío)  
**Seems like the boy's too shy** (Parece que el chico es muy tímido)  
**Ain't gonna kiss the girl **(No va a besar a la chica)  
**Shalalala, ain't that sad** (Shalala, no es tan malo)  
**It's such a shame, too bad** (Es una pena, qué mal)_

_**You're gonna miss the girl** (Perderás a la chica)_

_**Go on and kiss the girl** (Ve y besa a la chica)_

- ¿Buscar a quién? - preguntó Nakamichi, cada vez más confundido.

- A mi princesa...

Realmente, parecía que a esa princesa de cuentos de hadas se la había tragado el aire. No estaba en la sala donde se celebraba la fiesta, ni en los servicios, ni en el patio del colegio donde repartían bebidas... Era como si lo que vio hubiese sido un fantasma, un espejismo, una ilusión. Pero Shinichi sabía que no lo era, pues no había sido el único que la había visto. Pero en esos momentos parecía que él había sido el único que se había fijado en ella.

**_Now's your moment _**_(Ahora es tu momento)_

_**Floating in a blue lagoon** Flotando en un lago azul)_

_**Boy, you better do it soon (**Chico, mejor hazlo rápido)_

_**No time will be better **(Darse prisa será mejor)_

_**She don't say a word, and she won't say a word **(Ella no dice una palabra, y no la dirá)_

**_Until you kiss the girl_**_ (Hasta que beses a la chica)_

Decidió salir al jardín, para refrescarse. Entre tanta gente y la chica había olvidado la tarea que lo había llevado a la fiesta: buscar a Ran. ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica le hubiese quitado la razón en los tres segundos que se vieron? Ran podía controlarlo, pero no hasta tal punto. Buscó dentro de sí una respuesta, y con asombro se dio cuenta de que un disfraz había superado la vida real. Su corazón latía por la chica vestida de princesa, ya no por Ran.

Cavilando en sus pensamientos, la vio. Allí estaba ella, sentada, en el pupitre de Ran. Miraba por la ventana, con la barbilla apoyada en su palma. Mantenía ese brillo especial en los ojos, pero esta vez no era de seguridad, sino de melancolía. No se dio cuenta que cierto hombre de la realeza la observaba, desde la puerta de entrada a la clase, embobado.

**_Shalalalala, My oh my_**_ (Shalalala, Díos mío)  
**Seems like the boy's too shy** (Parece que el chico es muy tímido)  
**Ain't gonna kiss the girl **(No va a besar a la chica)  
**Shalalala, ain't that sad** (Shalala, no es tan malo)  
**It's such a shame, too bad** (Es una pena, qué mal)_

_**You're gonna miss the girl** (Perderás a la chica)_

Shinichi salió de su ensimismamiento. Había estado admirando su belleza a la luz de la luna durante cinco minutos, sin saber qué pensar o qué decir. Se pellizcó, ya que eso parecía ser demasiado bonito para ser real. Le dolió, y mucho. Suspiró intentando relajarse y se dirigió hacia ella, dispuesto a conocer a la chica que en tan sólo tres segundos le había robado el corazón.

- Hola...

La chica se giró para mirarlo y una sonrisa floreció en sus labios.

- Hola... - respondió, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, tan sola?

- Bueno... Digamos que buscaba a alguien y lo encontré, pero no me hizo mucho caso...

- Entonces esa persona debe de ser idiota. Yo no dejaría pasar a una chica tan maravillosa como tú...

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, en señal de vergüenza. Por un momento, a Shinichi le pareció ver a Ran haciendo ese gesto. No era ella, por supuesto, pero seguro que al oír tal cumplido, ella lo hubiese hecho también.

**_Shalalalala, don't be scared_**_ (Shalalala, no te asustes)  
**You better be prepared** (Es mejor que estés preparado)  
**Go on and kiss the girl **(Ve y besa a la chica)  
**Shalalala, don't stop now** (Shalala, no te pares ahora)  
**Don't try to hide it how** (No intentes esconderlo)_

_**You wanna kiss the girl** (Quieres besar a la chica)_

_**Go on and kiss the girl **(Ve y besa a la chica)_

- No sé cómo lo has hecho... - empezó a decir Shinichi.

- ¿Eh?

- A mí me gusta mucho una persona, pero te he visto a ti y esa persona ha desaparecido de mi cabeza. Has llamado mucho mi atención¿sabes?

- No pretendía hacerlo... Siempre he estado ahí, para ti, y nunca me has tomado en serio - respondió ella, con un ligero tono de melancolía.

- Lo siento. No quiero hacerte sentir así. ¿Nos conocemos?

- Más de lo que tú te crees...

- ¿Y cómo es que si te conozco no me he fijado en ti?

- Yo no soy detective, no puedo saberlo. Y aunque lo fuera, no te lo diría. Te corresponde a ti buscar esa respuesta, no a mí.

Shinichi quedó impactado con las palabras que ella acababa de pronunciar. Se suponía que era detective y no sabía una simple respuesta. Ella era una persona que siempre había estado ahí, con él, cada día. ¿Era ella tan insignificante como para no tomarla en cuenta¿Sería verdad lo que le dijo una vez Ran¿Qué sólo pensaba en sus cosas y en él? Ran le preguntó que dónde estaba ella, si con él mismo se sobraba y bastaba. Le preguntó que dónde estaban los demás en su vida, aparte de Holmes y el fútbol.

Un sentimiento empezó a invadir cada fibra de su ser, mortificándole, y enseñándole hasta el más mínimo detalle de cuán estúpido había sido con Ran.

_**Kiss the girl, kiss the girl** (Besa a la chica, besa a la chica)  
**Lalalala, lalalala**  
**Go on and kiss the girl** (Ve y besa a la chica)  
**Lalalala, lalalala, go on and **(Lalalala, lalalala, ve y)_

_**Kiss the girl **(Besa a la chica)_

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? - preguntó Shinichi, para hablar alguna cosa, después de cinco minutos de silencio.

- No lo sé... - respondió ella, mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Quieres bailar? Desde aquí se oye la música, y estamos solos... Nadie se reirá de mí si me equivoco...

- Vamos... - animó la chica. Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Shinichi, que la cogió con gusto.

En ese mismo instante, como si el destino lo tuviese preparado, se dejó de escuchar esa música tan movida, dejando paso a una más lenta. Shinichi sonrió como un niño cuando apartó el último pupitre del medio de la clase y se giró para verla. Allí, de pie, ella lo miraba, también sonriendo. Poco a poco, el detective se acercó, agarró su mano y la otra la puso en su cintura. No hicieron falta palabras, tan sólo una mirada, para que los dos comenzaran a bailar a la vez, presos de esa melodía tan suave.

Al final, acabaron muy pegados el uno al otro. Shinichi la tenía cogida por la cintura con las dos manos, y ella tenía las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cuello. Las últimas notas de esa canción sonaron, mientras ellos, sin saberlo, se dirigían a la ventana.

**_Shalalalala, My oh my_**_ (Shalalala, Díos mío)  
**Seems like the boy's too shy** (Parece que el chico es muy tímido)  
**Ain't gonna kiss the girl **(No va a besar a la chica)  
**Shalalala, ain't that sad** (Shalala, no es tan malo)  
**It's such a shame, too bad** (Es una pena, qué mal)_

_**You're gonna miss the girl** (Perderás a la chica)_

La princesa acabó apoyada en la pared, entre Shinichi y ésta, que le impedían la salida.

- ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas hecho olvidar a esa persona? - susurró Shinichi, en su cuello.

Ella sonrió al notar el aliento del chico, provocándole escalofríos y a la vez un inmenso calor. Shinichi se separó de ella y dirigió sus manos a la cara de esa chica, para quitarle el antifaz. Lo hubiese hecho si las manos de la princesa no lo hubiesen detenido. Shinichi miró en sus ojos, intentando descubrir algo, el por qué ella no quería revelar su identidad, cuando se vio desarmado al sentir los labios de ella sobre los de él.

El detective no se lo pensó dos veces y acortó la distancia, besándola apasionadamente mientras ella correspondía cada movimiento. Sabía que éso estaba mal, pues él quería a Ran, pero... Tampoco salía con ella ni le había confesado sus sentimientos, no tenía por qué sentirse culpable. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Entonces él descubrió un brillo todavía más especial en los ojos de la chica, de enamorada. Ahora que los veía a la luz de la luna, se parecían muchísimo a los de Ran. Una idea cruzó su mente, pero recibió una respuesta antes de pensar siquiera la pregunta.

_**Kiss the girl **(Besa a la chica)_

- ¿Quieres saber quién soy? - preguntó ella, dispuesta a revelar su verdadera identidad - ¿Me juras no arrepentirte de lo que hemos hecho?

- Lo juro...

- Una promesa es una promesa, Shinichi...

Sólo había una persona en ese mundo que le llamaba por su nombre. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que lo pronunciaba tan dulcemente. Sólo ella. Sólo Ran. La misma chica que ahora estaba delante de él, a la luz de la luna, sonriéndole inocentemente.

- ¡Ran¿Eres tú?

- Sí... Siento que tus sueños no se hayan hecho realidad... Se nota muchísimo que te arrepientes ahora que sabes quién soy... Si me dejas irme...

- No te voy a dejar ir... Sigo sin palabras porque nunca imaginé que la persona que me robó el corazón hace más de cinco años y la que me lo ha robado en tres segundos sean la misma persona...

- ¿Éso quiere decir que te gusto?

- No... Éso quiere decir que te amo...

_**Kiss the girl **(Besa a la chica)_

_**Go on and kiss the girl** (Ve y besa a la chica)_

Shinichi volvió a cogerla por la cintura y la acercó a él. Realmente estaba feliz, porque era ella. Porque era la de siempre y la nueva. Simplemente por estar con Ran, él ya era completamente feliz.

La Luna fue la única testigo de los besos que siguieron dándose durante toda la noche.

**

* * *

**

No sabéis lo mucho que me ha costado escribir este capitulo... Tenia la idea, la inspiración, la canción, todoooo!!! Pero aun así, me ha costado muchísimo porque me emocionaba muchísimo escribiéndolo.. XDDD La inspi vino de "una cenicienta moderna", que por cierto, haré otro songfic inspirado en esa película

Reviews, ya sabeis!!! Gracias a Rani07, por el review!!

El próximo se va a llamar _How did I fall in love with you_, de los Backstreet Boys, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers. Ya tocaba alguna cantada por chicos, no?? ;)

**-_ Shinichi, tu madre y yo hemos decidido irnos a Los Ángeles a vivir - dijo Yusaku, con el semblante serio._**

**_- ¿Para siempre? - pregunté yo._**

**_- Sí, hijo... - suspiró Yukiko_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Abrí la puerta y no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían. Ran estaba en el portal, mojándose, con una mirada triste. Salí a buscarla sin pensar en que yo podría mojarme, sin coger ni siquiera una toalla para ella.**

**- ¿Podemos hablar? - me preguntó.**

**- Claro - respondí yo -. Justamente iba a ir a tu casa porque tengo algo importante que decirte.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Te juro que he hecho todo lo que he podido para convencerlos de quedarme aquí, con vosotros, contigo... Pero son incapaces de ver que allí lo pasaré mal... Sólo piensan en ellos mismos... **

**- No digas eso... Si te lo han dicho es porque creen que es lo mejor para ti, para tu familia...**

**- ¿Y la familia que tengo aquí? Tú, por ejemplo... Si me voy¿cómo te sentirías?**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	8. How did I fall in love with you

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**

* * *

**

**HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

Todo cambió, aquel día...

**_Remember when never needed each other_**_ (Acuérdate de cuando no nos necesitábamos)_

**_The best of friends like sister and brother _**_(Los mejores amigos, __como__ hermano y hermana)_

**_We_****_ understood, we'd never be _**_(Lo entendimos, nunca estaríamos)_

**_Alone _**_(Solos)_

Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, quizás desde que estábamos en los vientres de nuestras madres. Han pasado muchas cosas desde eso, pero aquel día fue el que marcó un antes y un después, un principio y un final. Ese día acabó el ser un niño y me convertí en lo que soy ahora: un adolescente enamorado. ¿Hay algún problema con éso? Se supone que esa fase entre la madurez y la infancia es donde uno se empieza a fijar más en el sexo contrario, o el mismo, en que uno se despega de sus padres, aunque ellos no sepan aceptarlo. Podría ponerme a filosofar sobre la adolescencia y el huracán de sensaciones que se experimentan en todos sus años, pero creo que no le interesaría a nadie.

El tema de mi reflexión gira en torno a una chica que conozco de toda la vida. La recuerdo desde que tengo uso de memoria. Me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día en el parque, o ese de compras, o ese en que quedamos para comer, en su casa, en la mía, el colegio... Hasta aquel día.

**_Those days are gone, now I want you so much_**_ (Esos días han pasado, ahora te necesito mucho)  
**The night is long, and I need your touch **(La noche es larga, y necesito tocarte)  
**Don't know what to say, never meant to feel this way** (No sé qué decir, nunca pretendí sentirme así)  
**Don't wanna be alone tonight** (No quiero estar solo esta noche)_

Recuerdo que el día no acompañaba. La lluvia no paraba de caer, augurando que ese sería uno de los peores días de mi vida. Aquel día recibí la fatídica noticia del traslado a Los Ángeles, tanto si quería como si no.

----Flash Back-----

-_ Shinichi, tu madre y yo hemos decidido irnos a Los Ángeles a vivir - dijo Yusaku, con el semblante serio._

_- ¿Para siempre? - pregunté yo._

_- Sí, hijo... - suspiró Yukiko - Sabemos que aquí has crecido y que te será difícil adaptarte allí, pero vendrás con nosotros..._

_- ¡No!_

_- Shinichi, no le grites a tu madre - advirtió Yusaku._

_- No me iré - dijo Shinichi, intentando calmarse -. Me quedaré aquí, en Japón, aunque esté solo._

_- ¿Por qué¿Por qué te quieres quedar? - preguntó Yukiko._

_- Porque..._

_-----_Fin Flash Back----

Estuve pensando durante un tiempo qué era aquello que me obligaba a quedarme aquí, pero no conseguí saberlo. Estaba decidido y no iban a dar marcha atrás: me tendría que ir con ellos.

No me preocupaba en lo más mínimo la vida que encontraría allí, me preocupaba dejar la vida de siempre. Dejarla a ella. Se lo tendría que decir, esa misma noche. Al día siguiente nos íbamos. Hasta el último detalle había sido controlado, para que no pudiera escapar. Sigo odiando a mis padres por ello. Obviamente, no podía decírselo por teléfono, sería un cobarde si lo hiciera. La única solución sería ir a casa de Ran, corriendo, con un paraguas, para evitar mojarme.

**_What can I do to make you mine?_**_(¿Qué puedo hacer para que seas mía?)  
_**_Falling so hard, so fast this time_**_ (Estoy cayendo muy deprisa esta vez)  
**What did I say? What did you do?** (¿Qué dije¿Qué hiciste?)  
**How did I fall in love with you?** __(¿Cómo me enamoré de ti?)_

Me vestí y bajaba las escaleras cuando llamaron a la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser, en aquella tormenta¿Tan urgente era?

Abrí la puerta y no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían. Ran estaba en el portal, mojándose, con una mirada triste. Salí a buscarla sin pensar en que yo podría mojarme, sin coger ni siquiera una toalla para ella.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - me preguntó.

- Claro - respondí yo -. Justamente iba a ir a tu casa porque tengo algo importante que decirte.

- ¿Te importa que nos mojemos? No quiero decírtelo dentro de ningún espacio cerrado, prefiero mojarme...

- ¡Pero pillaremos una pulmonía!

- Por favor... - Ran me miró con esos ojitos, que hicieron que no me pudiese resistir.

**_I hear your voice, and I start to tremble _**_(Oigo tu voz, y empiezo a temblar)_

**_Brings back the child that I resemble_**_ (Trae de vuelta el niño que fui)_

_**I cannot pretend that we can still be friends** (No puedo pretender que podemos seguir siendo amigos)_

**_Don't wanna be alone tonight _**_(No quiero estar solo esta noche)_

Fuimos a un parque, ese parque que llenaba la mayoría de nuestros recuerdos de la infancia. Nos sentamos en un banco, con la ropa calada, sintiendo como el frío nos recorría cada poro de la piel, cada médula de cada hueso, cada célula de nuestro cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar durante un buen rato, quizás porque buscábamos las palabras exactas para expresarnos. Para decir qué y cómo nos sentíamos, nuestros miedos y nuestros sueños. Ella rompió el silencio:

- ¿Sabes? Sentí que me necesitabas, algo en mi interior me dijo que me tenías que decir algo importante...

- No me asombra saber que estamos conectados... - reí yo - Tienes razón, mis padres me acaban de dar la peor noticia del mundo.

Ella siguió en silencio, mirándome, con el pelo empapado y los ojos tristes. Yo tenía una sonrisa melancólica repartida por toda mi cara, triste y alegre a la vez. Como recordando algo, olvidándome de todo.

- Me han dicho que nos vamos a vivir a Los Ángeles, mañana...

- Shinichi...

- Te juro que he hecho todo lo que he podido para convencerlos de quedarme aquí, con vosotros, contigo... Pero son incapaces de ver que allí lo pasaré mal... Sólo piensan en ellos mismos...

- No digas eso... Si te lo han dicho es porque creen que es lo mejor para ti, para tu familia...

- ¿Y la familia que tengo aquí? Tú, por ejemplo... Si me voy¿cómo te sentirías?

**_What can I do to make you mine?_**_(¿Qué puedo hacer para que seas mía?)  
_**_Falling so hard, so fast this time_**_ (Estoy cayendo muy deprisa esta vez)  
**What did I say? What did you do?** (¿Qué dije¿Qué hiciste?)  
**How did I fall in love with you?** __(¿Cómo me enamoré de ti?)_

Ella se tomó su tiempo para pensar esa simple respuesta, aunque parecía que para ella era más dura de pronunciar. No le bastaba con decir "te echaría de menos", ni con un "seguiríamos en contacto", no. Ran quería que esas palabras me impactaran y me hicieran reaccionar.

- Moriría... - fue su única respuesta.

Realmente, había acertado si lo que quería provocarme era asombro y desconcierto.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si tú no estuvieses aquí, conmigo, todos los días, uno tras otro, moriría... - por su cara bajaban más gotas de agua, pero no eran de lluvia. También eran sus lágrimas, que se clavaban como puñales dentro de mi corazón - No podría soportar no verte, no escucharte, sólo escribirte... No podría aguantar no sentirte cerca, no poder hablarte... No podría sobrevivir sin ti...

**_Oh, I want to say this right_**_ (Oh, quiero decirlo bien)  
**And it has to be tonight** (Y tiene que ser esta noche)  
**Just need you to know, oh** (Sólo quiero que sepas, oh)  
**I don't want to live this life** (No quiero vivir esta vida)  
**I don't want to say goodbye** (No quiero decir adiós)_

**_With you I wanna spend the rest of my life_**_ (Contigo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida)_

- Pensaba que eran imaginaciones mías - dije, interrumpiendo su discurso.

- ¿Eh? - ella se giró para mirarme a la cara. Pero yo estaba de perfil, observando el suelo de arena.

- Ya sé cuál es la razón por la que no quiero irme...

- ¿Y cuál es, Mr Detective? - me preguntó ella, con una sonrisa fingida.

- Tú.

**_What can I do to make you mine?_**_(¿Qué puedo hacer para que seas mía?)  
_**_Falling so hard, so fast this time_**_ (Estoy cayendo muy deprisa esta vez)  
**What did I say? What did you do?** (¿Qué dije¿Qué hiciste?)  
**How did I fall in love with you?** __(¿Cómo me enamoré de ti?)_

- Escucha - le dije -, siempre supe que había algo ahí, entre tú y yo. Me gustaría ser sincero contigo, Ran. Quiero decirte que te quiero. No sé cuándo sucedió, ni cuándo empecé a sentirlo. Lo que sí que sé es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que por ti sería capaz de enfrentarme a mis padres, por seguir aquí, junto a ti...

- Shinichi...

Se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome. Con las manos entrelazadas detrás de mi cuello, tocándome el pelo, ella lloraba en mi pecho. Bajó las manos hasta que quedaron a la altura de su cara y me agarró la chaqueta, con rabia, hincando las uñas.

- Dime por qué te tienes que ir...

- Ran, lo siento... - yo intenté separarla de mí, pero ella no cedió. La abracé por la cintura, queriendo que ese momento perdurara para siempre. El momento en que mi vida cambió, en el que me sentí pleno, lleno. Ese día fue "aquel día".

Lentamente, Ran levantó la cabeza y me agarró la cara. Cerró los ojos, mientras yo le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares. Acortamos la distancia y nos besamos. Ese beso, a pesar de ser el primero, fue muy dulce y a la vez salado, mezclando nuestras salivas con las gotas de lluvia y sus lágrimas.

**_What can I do to make you mine?_**_(¿Qué puedo hacer para que seas mía?)  
_**_Falling so hard, so fast this time_**_ (Estoy cayendo muy deprisa esta vez)  
**Everything's changed, we never knew** (Todo ha cambiado, nunca supimos)_

Al día siguiente, nos despertamos los dos con la misma ropa de ayer, en el sofá de mi casa. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni porqué Ran estaba en mi regazo, ni porqué estábamos tapado con una manta. Me levanté con cuidado, para no despertarla. En la mesa había una nota que decía:

_Querido Shinichi,_

_Nos temíamos el porqué no querías venir con nosotros, y en el parque vimos una muestra muy clara de ello. _

_Nos hemos ido a coger el avión. Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres, o puedes venir con nosotros. _

_Atte._

_Yusaku y Yukiko Kudo._

Sonreí. Podría ser feliz con ella, que en ese momento era lo más importante para mí.

Me giré y la vi, allí tumbada, durmiendo pacíficamente. No sabía ni cuándo, ni cómo, ni por qué. Lo único que sabía era que la quería, la sigo queriendo y la querré siempre. Me acerqué a ella y la cogí en brazos. La subí a mi habitación, para que siguiera durmiendo allí, y poderme tumbar con ella.

Era temprano y en mi cabeza tan sólo rondaba una pregunta sin respuesta:

_  
_**_How did I fall in love with you?_**_(¿Cómo me enamoré de ti?)_

**

* * *

**

Buah!!! La escena de la lluvia . Me he emocionado leyéndolo, porque este no lo he escrito yo, sino mi hermanita chiquita. La idea fue suya y el fondo también, yo lo he corregido y he cambiado algunas palabras demasiado "vulgares".. XDDD Es su primer escrito, así que ya sabéis. Pedimos opiniones.

Gracias a kiiza y meitanteimar, x sus reviews, q me animaron a seguir escribiendo

El próximo se va a llamar _Hey Juliet_, de LMNT, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**- Podríamos jugar a las 20 preguntas de amor... - propuso Ran, pero al ver la cara de Shinichi, se explicó mejor - Es decir, yo te hago diez preguntas relacionadas con tus sentimientos, y tú me haces otras diez.**

**- Bueno, si no hay nada mejor que hacer...**

**- ¡Yo empiezo! - dijo Ran, contenta - A ver... ¿Qué piensas del amor?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Jamás pensé que podrías ser tan romántico...**

**- ¿Siguiente pregunta? - urgió Shinichi, sonrojado y molesto.**

**- Si tuvieras novia¿le darías besos o abrazos?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Si te pidiera salir¿qué le dirías?**

**- ¡Que sí, por supuesto! Pero siempre y cuando él diera el primer paso... **

**- ¿Y si fuera un amigo de toda la vida?**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	9. Hey Juliet

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**HEY JULIET**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

Ese día, para romper con la rutina de todos los días, el instituto había organizado una salida al campo, donde los estudiantes podrían disfrutar de la naturaleza.

Para Ran y Shinichi, desde la vuelta de éste, ese día sería especial. Empezó como cualquier otro, con los dos caminando hacia el recinto, donde les esperaba un autobús escolar. Habían recibido bastantes silbidos y burlas en cuanto se sentaron juntos en el vehículo, pero a ellos no le importó. Querían pasar el máximo tiempo posible juntos, sin importar qué pensaran los demás o los comentarios que pudieran recibir. En realidad, parecían una pareja de adolescentes enamorados, sólo que faltaba ese paso: confesarse sus sentimientos.

**_Hey Juliet_**_ (Hey Juliet)_

**_Hey Juliet! _**_(Hey Juliet!)_

En esos momentos, los dos estaban disfrutando de la presencia del otro bajo la sombra de almendro. Ran estaba con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Shinichi, mientras comían y reían.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - preguntó Shinichi.

- Podríamos jugar a las 20 preguntas de amor... - propuso Ran, pero al ver la cara de Shinichi, se explicó mejor - Es decir, yo te hago diez preguntas relacionadas con tus sentimientos, y tú me haces otras diez.

- Bueno, si no hay nada mejor que hacer...

Ran sonrió como una niña pequeña y se deshizo de los brazos de Shinichi. Se puso delante de él, con las piernas cruzadas, pensando las preguntas que le haría a Shinichi.

- ¡Yo empiezo! - dijo Ran, contenta - A ver... ¿Qué piensas del amor?

**_Hey, I've been watching you_**_ (Hey, he estado mirándote)  
**Every little thing you do **(Cada pequeña cosa que haces)  
**Every time I see you dance** (Cada vez que te veo bailar)  
**In my homeroom class** (En mi clase)_

**_Makes_****_ my heart beat fast_**_ (Haces que el corazón me lata más deprisa)_

- Pues pienso que el amor es uno de los sentimientos más bonitos que hay en este mundo... Amor es observar mucho a una persona, conocerla, estar con ella, compartirlo todo... Pero sobre todo que esa persona especial te haga sentir un montón de sensaciones nuevas, como cosquillas en el estómago, que te haga sonrojar, que el corazón te vaya más deprisa...

Shinichi calló un momento, que Ran aprovechó para sonreír y burlarse de él.

- Jamás pensé que podrías ser tan romántico...

- ¿Siguiente pregunta? - urgió Shinichi, sonrojado y molesto.

- Si tuvieras novia¿le darías besos o abrazos?

- Dependería la persona, pero seguramente en público la abrazaría y en la intimidad la besaría...

- ¿Le comprarías detalles cada día o un regalo enorme sólo una vez?

- Le compraría todo lo que ella quisiera, no importa cuándo ni cuánto, siempre que ella estuviera contenta... - el sonrojo de Shinichi iba en aumento.

**_I've_****_ tried to page you twice_**_ (He intentado pasar página dos veces)  
**But I see you roll your eyes** (Pero veo como ruedas los ojos)  
**Wish**** I could make it real** (Deseo poder hacerlo realidad)  
**But**** your lips are sealed** (Pero tus labios están sellados)_

**_There ain't no big deal_**_ (No es un gran problema)_

- Adoro tus respuestas... Nunca había conocido al Shinichi tan romántico... En fin¿has estado enamorado? - al mismo tiempo que hacía la pregunta, el corazón de Ran iba acelerando su ritmo.

- Sí, aunque he intentado olvidarla varias veces...

- Entonces¿lo sigues estando?

- Sí, de la misma persona...

**_'Cause I know you really want me _**_(Porque sé que me quieres)_

_**I hear your friends talk about me **(Oigo a tus amigos hablar de mí)_

_**So what are you trying to do without me **(Que__ intentas hacer sin mí)_

**_When_****_ you got me _**_(Cuando me tienes)_

**_Where you want me_**_ (Donde me quieres)_

- ¿Te preocupa que ella no sienta lo mismo por ti?

- No, porque sé que en verdad le gusto... Se le nota mucho... Escucho a sus amigos hablar de mí, y supongo que ella sabe que me tiene loco, así que... No es un problema... - Shinichi había dicho éso para hacerse el interesante, para captar su atención y ver alguna posible reacción, pero no la hubo.

- ¿La conozco?

- Sí... Yo diría que bastante... - respondió el chico, con una sonrisa.

**_Hey Juliet_**_ (Hey Juliet)  
**I think you're fine** (Pienso que estás bien)  
**You really blow my mind** (En verdad haces explotar mi mente)  
**Maybe**** someday you and me can run away** (A lo mejor algún día podemos escapar)_

**_I just want you to know_**_ (Sólo quiero que sepas)_

**_I wanna be your Romeo_**_ (Que quiero ser tu Romeo)_

**_Hey Juliet_**_ (Hey Juliet)_

- ¿Desde cuándo sientes éso por ella?

- Pues no lo sé... Supongo que desde siempre...

- ¿Se lo has dicho?

- No...

- ¿Piensas hacerlo?

- Había pensado que esta excursión sería un momento perfecto, pero no sé si funcionará...

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho? Te podría ayudar... - ofreció la chica, mientras en su interior sentía como el corazón se le destrozaba en mil pedazos. Ella no encajaba para nada en esa descripción que había hecho Shinichi sobre su chica, ella no podía ser.

- Ésa no la respondo, porque es la número once, y quedamos que sólo podíamos hacer diez cada uno... Me toca a mí... - susurró Shinichi, con una enorme y traviesa sonrisa en la cara.

**_Girl, you got me on my knees _**_(Nena, me tienes de rodillas)  
**Beggin' please, baby please** (Suplicándote por favor, nena por favor)  
**Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying **(Puse el mejor DJ en la radio para decirte)  
**Hey Juliet, what are you doing with me?** __(Hey Juliet¿qué estás haciendo sin mí?)_

- No me das miedo, Shinichi... - rió Ran.

- Primera pregunta... ¿Te han pedido salir?

- ¡Ésto no es de amor!

- Indirectamente, lo es... - contraatacó Shinichi - Vamos, responde...

- Sí, dos veces...

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡Que no! Si lo hubiese hecho, habrías sido el primero en enterarte...

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque me gusta otra persona...

**_Too far to turn around_**_ (Demasiado lejos para dar la vuelta)  
**So I'm gonna stand my ground** (Me quedaré con los pies en el suelo)  
**Gimme**** just a little bit of hope **(Dame un poco de esperanza)  
**With**** a smile or a glance** (Con una sonrisa o una mirada)_

**_Gimme one more chance _**_(Dame una oportunidad)_

El corazón y el estómago de Shinichi empezaron a hacer de las suyas, haciendo que el joven detective tuviese que parar su breve interrogatorio. Esa última respuesta de Ran podía darle esperanzas, quitárselas o ir sin ningún significado oculto. Él quería mantener los pies en la tierra, no quería imaginar cómo sería su vida si él fuera ese chico especial para Ran. Buscó en los ojos de Ran alguna señal, una sonrisa en sus labios, pensando que merecía una oportunidad, pero la chica miraba al suelo, robándoselas.

Al cabo de cinco minutos de cavilaciones internas, Shinichi siguió preguntando:

- ¿Quién es esa persona?

- Alguien que no te voy a decir su nombre... - dijo Ran, divertida.

- ¿Lo conozco? - preguntó Shinichi, empezando a preocuparse.

- ¿Cómo dijiste tú? - Ran simuló pensar un momento y, con la voz de Shinichi, o al menos un intento, añadió - Sí... Yo diría que bastante...

**_'Cause I know you really want me _**_(Porque sé que me quieres)_

_**I hear your friends talk about me **(Oigo__ a tus amigos hablar de mí)_

_**So what are you trying to do without me** (Que__ intentas hacer sin mí)_

**_When_****_ you got me _**_(Cuando me tienes)_

**_Where you want me_**_ (Donde me quieres)_

- Si te pidiera salir¿qué le dirías?

- ¡Que sí, por supuesto! Pero siempre y cuando él diera el primer paso...

- ¿Y si fuera un amigo de toda la vida?

- Suponiendo que mi Romeo fuera un amigo de toda la vida, no me impediría decirle que sí...

**_Hey Juliet_**_ (Hey Juliet)  
**I think you're fine** (Pienso que estás bien)  
**You really blow my mind** (En verdad haces explotar mi mente)  
**Maybe**** someday you and me can run away** (A lo mejor algún día podemos escapar)_

**_I just want you to know_**_ (Sólo quiero que sepas)_

**_I wanna be your Romeo_**_ (Que quiero ser tu Romeo)_

**_Hey Juliet_**_ (Hey Juliet)_

_- _Si ése que quiere ser tu Romeo, te quisiera más que a nada en este mundo¿qué le dirías?

- Tendría más motivos para decirle que sí...

- ¿Si te diera un beso? - preguntó él, casi en un susurro y acercándose a ella.

**_I know you really want me _**_(Sé que me quieres)_

_**I hear your friends talk about me **(Oigo__ a tus amigos hablar de mí)_

_**So what are you trying to do without me **(Que__ intentas hacer sin mí)_

**_When_****_ you got me _**_(Cuando me tienes)_

**_Where you want me_**_ (Donde me quieres)_

_-_ ¿A dónde quieres lleg...? - a Ran no le dio tiempo a acabar su pregunta, porque unos labios tibios la estaban besando.

Shinichi la había callado con un dulce beso, respondiendo a la vez todas sus dudas. Ran tardó en reaccionar, pero al final se cogió al cuello de Shinichi, revolviéndole el pelo de la nuca. Shinichi, por su parte, estaba entretenido mordisqueando los labios de Ran, al mismo tiempo que metía las manos entre la camiseta y la chaqueta de Ran. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Estaban más sonrojados que nunca, pero lucían una esplendorosa sonrisa cada uno.

- Si ese Romeo, que te quiere de toda la vida, más que a nada en este mundo, fuera yo¿qué me dirías? - preguntó Shinichi, casi riendo de felicidad.

**_You don't have to stay forever_**_ (No tienes que estar toda la vida)_

**_For us to hang together_**_ (Para que nosotros salgamos juntos)_

**_So hear me when I say_**_ (Escúchame cuando digo)_

**_Juliet, hey Juliet, hey Juliet_**_ (Juliet, hey Juliet, hey Juliet)_

_-_ Creo que la respuesta está más que clara... - dijo Ran, antes de lanzarse otra vez a los labios de Shinichi.

**_I think you're fine_**_ (Pienso que estás bien)  
**You really blow my mind** (En verdad haces explotar mi mente)  
**Maybe**** someday you and me can run away** (A lo mejor algún día podemos escapar)_

**_I just want you to know_**_ (Sólo quiero que sepas)_

**_I wanna be your Romeo_**_ (Que quiero ser tu Romeo)_

**_Hey Juliet_**_ (Hey Juliet)_

Sonoko estaba buscando a Ran, hasta que vio su mochila apoyada en un árbol. Fue hacia allí, pero no se esperaba encontrar a Ran besándose con Shinichi, tan apasionadamente y en el suelo. La castaña se quedó allí, con la boca abierta, sin podérselo creer. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen reconocido sus sentimientos y se estuvieran besando antes de que ella hubiese hablado con Makoto? Se suponía que Ran era la tímida y ella la lanzada ¡por Diós! Y tuvo que rezarle varias veces al Señor para que aquello que estaba viendo no fuera a mayores, aunque tenía toda la pinta. Definitivamente, había que parar a la parejita. ¡No se podía celebrar la Pascua antes de ramos!

- Kudo, Ran... - los enamorados siguieron a lo suyo - ¡Ran Mouri y Shinichi Kudo¡ARGH!

- ¿Eh¿Qué? - preguntaron los dos, dándose cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo y lo que habían estado a punto de hacer.

- Que nos vamos ya, parejita... - dijo Sonoko - Me parece muy bien que os queráis y todo éso, pero os pido que dejéis las fiestas de hormonas para vuestra casa... Es un sitio público, por si no os habíais dado cuenta...

Shinichi y Ran sólo sonrieron, avergonzados. Recogieron sus cosas y volvieron al autobús, cogidos de la mano.

**_I think you're fine_**_ (Pienso que estás bien)  
**You really blow my mind** (En verdad haces explotar mi mente)  
**Maybe**** someday you and me can run away** (A lo mejor algún día podemos escapar)_

**_I just want you to know_**_ (Sólo quiero que sepas)_

**_I wanna be your Romeo_**_ (Que quiero ser tu Romeo)_

**_Hey Juliet_**_ (Hey Juliet)_

_-_ ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta de amor? - preguntó Ran medio dormida, en el camino de vuelta a casa. Shinichi asintió - ¿Qué piensas de mí?

- Pues pienso que estás muy bien... Que en verdad haces explotar mi mente, mis hormonas y que quiero que sepas que quiero ser tu Romeo, para siempre... Siempre que no acabemos como ellos en la historia de Shakespeare...

- Yo te quiero... - susurró Ran, acurrucándose más en el pecho de Shinichi. El chico le estaba acariciando el pelo, mientras él también iba rindiéndose al sueño poco a poco.

**_Hey Juliet_**_ (Hey Juliet)_

**_Hey Juliet_**_ (Hey Juliet)_

- Yo también... - susurró él, dos segundos antes de dormirse.

**_Hey Juliet_**_ (Hey Juliet)_

**

* * *

**

No os imagináis lo mucho que me ha costado escribir este songfic. Todo eran problemas:-S Primero, no sabía que situación relacionar con la canción. Luego se me vino a la cabeza la idea de las 20 preguntas... Y luego porque hace mucho que no voy de excursion... T.T En fin, espero que os haya gustado

Gracias a Rani07, a meitantei mar y shinichi-love-ran por sus reviews! Me ace muy feliz leer vuestras opiniones!

El próximo se va a llamar _Now you know_, de Hilary Duff, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers. La canción es triste y por supuesto, el songfic también

**- Te lo quise contar, lo juro... - dijo él.**

**- No te atrevas a pedirme perdón... - le corté yo.**

**- Pero era por tu seguridad, por tu bien...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No quiero estar sin ti, no más tiempo. Estaría dispuesta a dejarte hablar, que me pidieras perdón, que nos volviéramos a hablar. Si fuera valiente y pudiese mirarte a los ojos. Pero me siento incapaz de hacerlo. No por vergüenza ni por miedo, es porque sé que volveré a caer. Me volverás a atrapar, y temo que vuelvas a mentirme, ya sea por protegerme o por reírte de mí. **

**A parte, también tengo miedo de que me digas que ya tienes a otra que te haga feliz, otra amiga, otra mejor amiga u otra novia. Simplemente, me da miedo que alguien ocupe mi lugar en tu vida.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nuestra relación se ha degradado, pero no pensaba que tanto. Creía que sólo haría falta un ligero empujón para seguir con la rutina de cada día. Pero ahora sé que hay un abismo entre esas dos realidades, la de antes y la de después. **

**Sabiendo que ya no había solución, me levanté y miré el móvil, dándome falsas esperanzas. Estaba apagado y al encenderlo recibí un mensaje. Por un momento me imaginé que era de él, de Shinichi, pero otra vez me volví a desilusionar. Me informaban de que tenía 16 llamadas perdidas...**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	10. Now you know

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**

* * *

**

**NOW YOU KNOW**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

- Ran, yo quería decirte que... Yo... Era Conan

**_In these eyes_**_ (En estos ojos)_

**_More than words _**_(Más que palabras)_

**_More than anything that I've spoken _**_(Más que todo lo que he hablado)_

Si tuviese que describir cómo me sentí en ese momento, quizás la frase más adecuada hubiese sido "se me cayó el mundo encima". Pero no era exactamente así como me sentía. Estaba rara, no era yo. Saber que él había estado a mi lado durante esos dos años no me impactó mucho, la verdad. Lo había sospechado muchas veces y nunca se me iba esa idea de la cabeza. Lo que sí me acabó de destrozar el corazón fue el hecho que no me lo hubiese contado, hasta un mes después de volver.

Noté como mis ojos se empezaban a mojar y como las lágrimas querían ver la luz. No iba a dejarlas salir, no delante de él. Se había burlado de mí, en mi cara, delante de mí. Me había visto llorar por él, le había contado todo, nos habíamos bañado juntos, habíamos dormido juntos y sobre todo... Sabía qué sentía por él.

_**As the skies turned to grey** (A medida que el cielo se vuelve gris)  
**My heart's just about to crack open **(Mi corazón está a punto de romperse)_

- Te lo quise contar, lo juro... - dijo él.

- No te atrevas a pedirme perdón... - le corté yo.

- Pero era por tu seguridad, por tu bien...

- ¿Me veías bien cuando lloraba por ti? - fue mi única pregunta.

Él no respondió. Bajó la cabeza, supongo que pensando las palabras apropiadas para decirme lo que tenía que decir.

Pero interpreté su silencio como eterno, como una pregunta al aire, sin respuesta. Y me fui.

- Nosotros acabamos aquí, Shinichi...

_**So the story goes** (Y la historia sigue)  
**There's something you should know** (Hay algo que deberías saber)  
**Before I walk away and I blow the ending** (Antes de que me vaya y estropee el final)_

Me gustaría que supieras lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haberte escuchado. No quiero estar sin ti, sin hablarte, sufriendo igual o más que cuando eras Conan. Qué irónica es la vida¿verdad? No puedo estar ni contigo ni sin ti. Aunque me gustaría que lo arreglásemos, parece que ni tú ni yo estamos dispuestos a dar el primer paso.

No me llamas, no me hablas, no me miras, no quieres verme. A pesar de que en clase estamos sentados a un metro, tú detrás de mí, es como si no existiéramos el uno para el otro. Me duele estar así, ya no sonrío como antes. Lloro cada noche, y me pregunto qué estoy haciendo. Supongo que sería muy fácil arreglarlo, volver a ser los de siempre, pero hay algo que no me deja. Quizás sea mi orgullo o tu ego, mi dolor o tu sufrimiento, mis lágrimas o tu nostalgia, pero no consigo acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida.

Saber que sabías lo que sentía por ti fue lo peor en este mundo. Le había dicho a un crío de seis años mi secreto más preciado, el mejor guardado, cuando él tenía un secreto mucho más importante por contarme, que no se dignó a hacerlo.

Pero todo eso pertenece al pasado, ya no vale la pena volver a atrás. Porque la historia sigue, y antes de que me vaya, quiero que sepas que siempre te querré.

**_I never wanna be without you _**_(No quiero estar nunca sin ti)_

_**Oh no, here I go, now you know **(Oh, no, aquí estoy, ahora sabes)_

_**What I feel about you **(Lo que siento por ti)_

_**There's no running **(No hay escapatoria)_

_**I must have been wrong to doubt you** (Debo haber estado equivocada al dudar de ti)_

_**Oh no, there I go, no control** (Oh no, allí voy, no hay control)_

_**And I'm falling so now you know** (Y estoy cayendo porque tú lo sabes)_

No quiero estar sin ti, no más tiempo. Estaría dispuesta a dejarte hablar, que me pidieras perdón, que nos volviéramos a hablar. Si fuera valiente y pudiese mirarte a los ojos. Pero me siento incapaz de hacerlo. No por vergüenza ni por miedo, es porque sé que volveré a caer. Me volverás a atrapar, y temo que vuelvas a mentirme, ya sea por protegerme o por reírte de mí.

A parte, también tengo miedo de que me digas que ya tienes a otra que te haga feliz, otra amiga, otra mejor amiga u otra novia. Simplemente, me da miedo que alguien ocupe mi lugar en tu vida. Pero al mismo tiempo parece que éso es lo que quiero, dejar ese sitio libre y que lo pille la primera que se postre a tus pies. Podría ser que tuviese preferencia si quisiera volver a ocuparlo, pero no quiero sufrir más. No puedo controlarlo, y noto como gotitas frías y angustiadas recorren mi cara, desde los ojos hasta la barbilla, para caer en el suelo y desaparecer, tal como lo hago yo en tu vida.

_**Feel so light** (Me siento muy ligera)  
**Craving oxygen** (Con ansias de oxígeno)  
**All this truth's left me empty** (Toda la verdad me dejó vacía)_

¿Podrías entenderme si te contara todo lo que estoy pensando y deseando hacer? Quiero huir, escapar, no volver. Fue una verdad muy grande y no pude soportar la presión. Llevo varios días sin asistir a clases, por tu culpa, por lo que me haces sentir, por lo que no quiero vivir. Llevo llorando más de dos semanas, sin parar. Creía -y en mi interior deseaba- que te preocuparías, que vendrías a verme y podríamos arreglarlo. Sin embargo, no has llamado. Ni a casa, ni al móvil. Ni has pasado por aquí, ni has venido a ver cómo estoy.

Nuestra relación se ha degradado, pero no pensaba que tanto. Creía que sólo haría falta un ligero empujón para seguir con la rutina de cada día. Pero ahora sé que hay un abismo entre esas dos realidades, la de antes y la de después.

Sabiendo que ya no había solución, me levanté y miré el móvil, dándome falsas esperanzas. Estaba apagado y al encenderlo recibí un mensaje. Por un momento me imaginé que era de él, de Shinichi, pero otra vez me volví a desilusionar. Me informaban de que tenía 16 llamadas perdidas... Dos de Sonoko y catorce de Shinichi.

**_Will you run?_**_ (¿Te irás corriendo?)  
**Can you handle it?** (¿Lo podrás soportar?)  
**'Cause I need you to tell me** (Porque necesito que me digas)_

Por una vez en mucho tiempo, sentí que todavía existía una pequeña posibilidad de retomar mi vida, la suya y, por supuesto, la nuestra.

Fui al lavabo para limpiarme los rastros de lágrimas que podrían haber quedado y despejarme un poco. Me vestí y salí corriendo hacia el instituto. La gente estaría saliendo en esos mismo momentos y si me daba prisa, quizá encontraría a Sonoko, o a Shinichi...

Pero no estaban allí. Esperé cinco minutos, recuperando el aliento, y oí una voz que gritaba mi nombre.

_**Maybe this is bold** (Quizás ésto sea descarado)  
_**_But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending_**_ (Pero espero que te quedes para el final feliz)_

- ¡Ran¿Cómo estás? - me preguntó Sonoko.

- Mejor, gracias... - seguí mirando a los lados, para encontrarle a él.

- Si buscas a Kudo, lleva un día menos que tú sin venir. El primer día que faltaste, él estaba en otro mundo. Y al día siguiente ya no vino...

- ¿Y dónde está?

- Pues supongo que en su casa, leyendo novelas de Sherlock Holmes...

Las últimas palabras que dijo Sonoko me devolvieron a la realidad. Seguramente estaría en su casa, en la biblioteca, leyendo novelas, como siempre.

_**I never wanna be without you **(No quiero estar nunca sin ti)_

_**Oh no, here I go, now you know **(Oh no, aquí estoy, ahora sabes)_

_**What I feel about you **(Lo que siento por ti)_

_**There's no running **(No hay escapatoria)_

_**I must have been wrong to doubt you** (Debo haber estado equivocada al dudar de ti)_

_**Oh no, there I go, no control** (Oh no, allí voy, no hay control)_

_**And I'm falling so now you know** (Y estoy cayendo porque tú lo sabes)_

Pero saber que no había ido a clases al mismo tiempo que yo hizo que en mí se encendiera otra vez esa llama, esa lengua de fuego que muchos llaman amor. Corrí a su casa y llamé al timbre. Estaba preparada para escucharle, dejarle hablar y hacer las paces, pero no sabía si lo estaba si él me volvía a mentir.

Un Shinichi con ojeras y en pijama abrió la puerta y se quedó estático al verme.

- Hola... - dije yo, desde la puerta de entrada.

Él no respondió. Tan sólo corrió esos pocos metros que separaban la verja de la entrada a su casa, la abrió y me abrazó. Me pilló por sorpresa, pero parecía que a él le iba la vida en ello. Se cogió a mi camiseta por detrás, con rabia, y enterró su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cabeza. Noté algo frío. Él, Shinichi Kudo, estaba llorando.

- Te he echado de menos... - susurró. Se apartó de mí y se secó las lágrimas. Me miró y reímos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo nos miramos y una sonrisa floreció en nuestros rostros.

Creo que ambos sabíamos lo que significaba para nosotros volver a ser los de antes, por mucho que nuestro carácter no dejara demostrarlo.

_  
**No, I won't look back** (No, no miraré atrás)_

_**When I tell you what I think about you** (Cuando te diga qué siento por ti)_

_**No, I won't look back** (No, no miraré atrás)_

_**When I tell you what I think about you** (Cuando te diga qué siento por ti)_

- Shinichi... - dije una vez que estuvimos en su salón - He venido a decirte que me arrepiento de no haberte escuchado. Pero tienes que saber que por mucho que me duela te volveré a decir lo que siento por ti y me iré. Siento que debo decírtelo. Siento que debo confesar que te quiero, y que lo seguiré haciendo siempre...

Él me miró intensamente, dejándome hablar. Parecía que no tenía nada que decir, o simplemente no quería decirlo.

- Pero la vida sigue... Y como ya lo sabes, creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí... Si quieres, podemos seguir siendo los de siempre, aunque sepas cómo me siento...

Shinichi seguía en silencio. Volví a interpretarlo como eterno y me giré, a llorar. Con voz quebrada dije:

- Cuando te decidas a hablarme, llámame...

Estaba girando el pomo de la puerta cuando algo me agarró del brazo. Me giré y lo vi a él, con una sonrisa, desconcertándome.

_**So the story goes** (Y la historia sigue)_

_**Yeah, you already know** (Sí, tú ya lo sabes)_

_**So don't be a fool** (No seas tonto)_

_**And go, spoil the ending** (Y ve, estropea el final)_

- No quiero que seamos los de siempre... - dijo simplemente.

- Te tendrás que acostumbrar. No me digas que te gusto o algo así para volverte a aprovechar de mí...

- ¿Y si fuese eso mismo lo que te tengo que decir? A parte de todo lo de Conan, claro...

- No te creería... Es imposible.

- Pues créelo, porque es verdad...

_**I never wanna be without you **(No quiero estar nunca sin ti)_

_**Oh no, here I go, now you know** (Oh no, aquí estoy, ahora sabes)_

_**What I feel about you **(Lo que siento por ti)_

_**There's no running **(No hay escapatoria)_

- No voy a aprovecharme de ti ni de tus sentimientos, lo juro... - dijo él - Cuando me dijiste que me querías, aunque yo era Conan, sentí que era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Cuanto te veía llorar, me sentía como el más rastrero de todos. No podía soportar verte llorar y más si era por mi culpa, y lo único que podía hacer era consolarte como un niño pequeño.

- Pero si me lo hubieses dicho, yo no había llorado, y te habría ayudado... - dije yo.

- Pero éso significaba ponerte en peligro. Y, sinceramente, prefería que te fueras con otro que no que estuvieras preocupada o sin poder dormir. Te lo intenté decir, pero te enfadaste tanto que me dio miedo. Miedo a perderte, ver como mi peor pesadilla se hacía realidad. Porque nunca quiero estar sin ti, y ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, no voy a malgastar esta oportunidad...

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me quieres?

- No... Eso quiere decir que te amo...

_**I must have been wrong to doubt you** (Debo haber estado equivocada al dudar de ti)_

_**Oh no, there I go, no control** (Oh no, allí voy, no hay control)_

_**And I'm falling so now you know** (Y estoy cayendo porque tú lo sabes)_

Me cogió por la cintura y me preguntó con la mirada si podía hacer lo que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando. Yo cerré los ojos y sonreí. Se acercó más a mí, y rozó sus labios con los míos. Un cosquilleo me recorrió la espina dorsal, para volver a mi estómago y sentir como un montón de mariposas volaban en él. Si él no me tuviese agarrada y no estuviese apoyada en la pared, habría caído. Pero él no me dejó escapar, acabando lo que habíamos empezado. Me besó tiernamente, con mucho amor. Yo correspondí.

_**I never wanna be without you **(No quiero estar nunca sin ti)_

_**Oh no, here I go, now you know **(Oh no, aquí estoy, ahora sabes)_

_**What I feel about you **(Lo que siento por ti)_

_**There's no running **(No hay escapatoria)_

Si tuviera que describir cómo me sentí en ese momento, la frase más adecuada hubiese sido "en la gloria". Pero no era así como me sentía. Me sentía rara, no era yo. Esa vez éramos los dos, juntos, pidiéndonos perdón con besos y caricias.

Jamás me habían pedido perdón de esa manera y, sinceramente, deseaba que Shinichi volviera a mentirme mil veces más, para volver a probar sus labios.

_**I must have been wrong to doubt you** (Debo haber estado equivocada al dudar de ti)_

_**Oh no, there I go, no control** (Oh no, allí voy, no hay control)_

_**And I'm falling so now you know** (Y estoy cayendo porque tú lo sabes)_

**

* * *

**

Lo adoro, me encanta!! Con este me he emocionado mucho!! Bueno, después de ver "A Cinderella Story", qué mejor que utilizar esta canción de Hilary Duff? Les va perfecta, y la inspiración me vino de golpe al oírla. Y aquí está el resultado. Opiniones!

El próximo se va a llamar _Why are we still friends_, de los 98 Degrees, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**Es increíble como en un espacio cerrado, en el que te encuentras a dos metros de mí, me puede parecer una distancia tan grande para llegar hasta ti y alcanzarte. Y cada momento que pasa, cada vez que se mueven las agujas del tiempo, noto que estás más y más lejos, como si quisieras desaparecer de mi vida.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y notas como la vida se hace cuesta arriba cada día, con más pendiente que el día anterior, más difícil de llegar a la cima. En sentido figurado, el punto más alto de esa montaña sería el poder estar junto a ti, tal como quiero hacerlo... Para protegerte, acariciarte, besarte, mimarte, quererte, amarte... Pero para hacer todo eso y más, antes que nada, hay que superar una barrera, la más difícil de todas: dejar de ser tu amigo.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Se te ocurre alguna respuesta a ese enigma¿Qué nos falta¿Valor o confianza? Toda la clase se burla de nosotros dos, por parecer más que amigos, para hacernos enfadar y que reconozcamos lo que sentimos. En realidad, es como una ayuda desinteresada. Una ayuda que podríamos aprovechar, pues tan sólo sería decírnoslo a la cara y demostrarlo día a día. **

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	11. Why are we still friends

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**

* * *

****WHY ARE WE STILL FRIENDS**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

**_Oh, tell me why_**_ (Oh, dime por qué)_

Y aquí estamos otra vez, como cada día de instituto. No hay variaciones, siempre, todos los días son, aburridos y solitarios. Y no me doy cuenta que los minutos pasan a su ritmo, acompañando el tic-tac del reloj de la pared, aunque a mí cada segundo me parece una eternidad. Es increíble como en un espacio cerrado, en el que te encuentras a dos metros de mí, me puede parecer una distancia tan grande para llegar hasta ti y alcanzarte. Y cada momento que pasa, cada vez que se mueven las agujas del tiempo, noto que estás más y más lejos, como si quisieras desaparecer de mi vida. Aunque yo sé que no lo has hecho, que nunca querrás hacerlo, tal como yo no quiero que lo hagas.

**_We do almost do everything_**_ (Hacemos casi todo)_

**_That lovers do_**_ (Lo que hacen los enamorados)  
**And**** this why it's hard **(Y por eso es complicado)_

**_Just to be friends with you_**_ (Ser sólo tu amigo)_

Quizá ni siquiera imaginas qué es lo que siento por ti. Supongo que te preguntarás qué siento hacia ti, igual que yo me lo pregunto. Puede ser amistad, cariño, amor... Mi respuesta sería ese último concepto, el de estar enamorado de una persona. No es un sentimiento cualquiera, es el todo o nada. Y notas como la vida se hace cuesta arriba cada día, con más pendiente que el día anterior, más difícil de llegar a la cima. En sentido figurado, el punto más alto de esa montaña sería el poder estar junto a ti, tal como quiero hacerlo... Para protegerte, acariciarte, besarte, mimarte, quererte, amarte... Pero para hacer todo eso y más, antes que nada, hay que superar una barrera, la más difícil de todas: dejar de ser tu amigo.

No sé si te das cuenta de cuánto me duele que salgamos juntos, riamos, nos abracemos, tal como una pareja de enamorados, y no tener la libertad suficiente para expresarte lo que lleva años guardado dentro de mí. Tampoco sé si tú sentirás lo mismo, pero nuestra relación se va complicando, cada vez es más compleja, y te juro que habrá un momento en que te diga...

- Ran, te quiero... - susurré, más para el aire que para desahogarme.

**_Everytime your heart is broken_**_ (Cada vez que te rompen el corazón)  
**By the fool** (Por alguna tontería)  
**I want you to know** (Quiero que sepas)_

**_That it hurts me too_**_ (Que también me duele a mí)_

Desearía que supieras cómo me duele cuando te veo llorar, sea de quien sea la culpa. No soporto verte triste, no puedo hacerlo, porque mi corazón se destroza dos minutos después de que lo haga el tuyo, cuando pequeñas gotitas saladas empiezan a aparecer en tus ojos. Y no te lo mereces, ese sufrimiento continuo. ¿Quieres saber cómo consigo sobrevivir al día a día? Por un motivo muy simple, que siempre estás mostrando a los demás: tu sonrisa. Ese simple gesto que puede iluminar la más tétrica de las oscuridades, me hace revivir de mis cenizas, sin que te des cuenta de ello. Podría sonar cursi pero me baso en este motivo para vivir: "Ver tu sonrisa aunque no rías conmigo, y con eso me basta". Para mí, es mi filosofía de vida, un sentido para ésta.

_**It's hard to wipe your tears away** (Es difícil secar tus lágrimas)_

**_Knowing that you should be with me _**_(Sabiendo que deberías estar conmigo)_

_**Now tell me why** (Dime por qué)_

En esta vida, en estos días más que nunca, hay una pregunta que siempre da vueltas en mi mente. Quizá tiene una respuesta fácil, aunque no sea la que a mí más me guste... Quizá sea la que llevo tanto tiempo esperando, o la que me romperá el corazón para siempre. Esa pregunta, por más que quiero preguntártela, no puedo hacerlo. Hay mucho en juego, con esas cuatro insignificantes palabras, pero que unidas en una frase con concordancia y sentido, pueden albergar mucho, cosas que no estoy dispuesto a perder. Sé que algún día reuniré el valor suficiente para decírtelo y que me des una respuesta clara, pero por ahora, sólo puedo preguntarle a mi mente:

**_Why, why are we still friends_**_ (Por qué, por qué todavía somos amigos)  
**When everything says** (Cuando todo demuestra)  
**We**** should be more than we are** (Que deberíamos ser más de lo que somos)_

**_And_****_ tell me why_**_ (Y dime por qué)_

**_Everytime I find someone that I like_**_ (Cada vez que encuentro alguien que me gusta)_

**_We always end up just being friends_**_ (siempre acabamos siendo amigos)_

¿Se te ocurre alguna respuesta a ese enigma¿Qué nos falta¿Valor o confianza? Toda la clase se burla de nosotros dos, por parecer más que amigos, para hacernos enfadar y que reconozcamos lo que sentimos. En realidad, es como una ayuda desinteresada. Una ayuda que podríamos aprovechar, pues tan sólo sería decírnoslo a la cara y demostrarlo día a día. Por éso preguntaba qué era lo que nos faltaba, si valor o confianza. El valor de mirarte a la cara cuando lo diga, de poderlo reunir, de demostrar mis sentimientos por ti, cada día, cada hora, cada minutos y cada segundo de nuestras vidas. La confianza es necesaria, porque antes que el amor existe ésta, sin la cual no seríamos mejores amigos. Y ésa es otra pregunta¿qué me falta¿Valor o confianza?

**_I would hate for you to find somebody new_**_ (Odiaría que encontraras a otro)  
**Who**** you really love** (Al que realmente quisieras)  
**'Cause it will mean losing you** (Porque éso significaría perderte)_

Uno de mis mayores miedos es el de perderte. No me refiero en el sentido amoroso, porque ni siquiera somos nada que englobe ser más que mejores amigos. Me asusta el hecho de que puedas encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz antes de que yo haya conseguido todo el nervio para declararme. Me da miedo que él sea más rápido, astuto y, sobretodo, que le digas que sí. Aunque sufro muchísimo más pensando que tú encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo y que serás tú quien dé el primer paso. Al mismo tiempo, parece que no me importa. Solamente lo parece. Parece que te estoy dejando ir, para que seas libre... Si supieras lo que me cuesta pensar todo ésto y no confesarlo... Pero no lo sabes, y ése es el único pensamiento que hace que mi corazón se vaya agrietando, poco a poco, hasta que se rompa del todo. Y el día en que lo haga, te lo diré.

**_But am I a fool, girl, not to say_**_ (Pero soy tonto, nena, por no decírtelo)  
**If I'm always scared** (Si estoy siempre asustado)_

**_I'll_****_ lose you anyway_**_ (Te perderé de todas formas)_

Y el precio que pagaré por no decírtelo nunca, por callar mis sentimientos, será perderte. Muy en el fondo, sé que me estoy haciendo a esa idea. Quizás es el único recurso que me queda. Dicen algunos que no es bueno callarse, cuando tienes algo que quieres gritar al mundo entero. ¿Pero seguiría siendo bueno si significara perderte para siempre? No, definitivamente sería muy malo. Y ésa es mi razón, mi excusa para no decirte lo que siento por ti, para no decirte que sin ti me muero, para no decirte te amo, para no decirte que te quiero.

**_Somehow_****_, somewhere _**_(De alguna manera, en algún lugar)_

_**I've got to choose **(Tengo__ que escoger)_

_**No matter if it's win or lose **(Aunque gane o pierda)_

**_Now tell me why_**_ (Dime por qué)_

Levanté la cabeza para mirar el reloj. Quedaban dos minutos para que la campana anunciara el final de las clases de ese día. Volví a apoyar la cabeza en la barbilla, y seguí mirando por la ventana. No escuché siquiera el sonido tan penetrante del aparato, tan sólo me pareció oír la dulce voz de Ran que me llamaba.

- Shinichi... Llevo media hora llamándote. ¿En qué has estado pensando toda la mañana? Parecías ido...

- Son cosas mías, Ran.. No creo que te importen...

- Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me importa - respondió ella, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

**_Why, why are we still friends_**_ (Por qué, por qué todavía somos amigos)  
**When everything says** (Cuando todo demuestra)  
**We**** should be more than we are** (Que deberíamos ser más de lo que somos)_

**_And_****_ tell me why_**_ (Y dime por qué)_

**_Everytime I find someone that I like_**_ (Cada vez que encuentro alguien que me gusta)_

**_We always end up just being friends_**_ (Siempre acabamos siendo amigos)_

- Bueno, en realidad, sí que hay algo... Quiero preguntártelo, pero me da miedo... - confesé mientras caminábamos hacia casa.

- Sea lo que sea, lo responderé con mucho gusto...

- ¿Aunque pusiera en peligro nuestra amistad?

- No hay nada que la pueda romper - dijo ella -. Tienes que tener más fe en ti mismo, intentarlo...

- Entonces...

**_I don't wanna be like your brother_**_ (No quiero ser tu hermano)_

**_I don't wanna be your best friend_**_ (No quiero ser tu mejor amigo)_

**_I only wanna be your lover_**_ (Sólo quiero ser tu amante)_

**_When will this end_**_ (Cuándo acabará ésto)_

**_If I told you that I wana be in your life_**_ (Si te dijera que quiero ser parte de tu vida)_

**_Then_****_ you could be the woman in mine_**_ (Podrías ser la mujer de la mía)_

Decidido a decirle todo lo que había estado guardando, me paré un momento para respirar, y luego seguir andando.

- Llevo mucho tiempo intentando decírtelo, pero es superior a mí y no he podido hacerlo. La cuestión es que no quiero ser más tu hermano ni tu amigo porque...

- ¿Por qué¿Qué te he hecho? - ella empezó a llorar - Shinichi, no puedes decirme que te vas¡no puedes! - se agarró a mi chaqueta, apoyándose en mi pecho y comenzando a llorar.

- ¡Shhh! No me has dejado acabar... - susurré, mientras le acariciaba el pelo - No me voy a ir nunca de tu lado... Ya está, tranquila... Lo que quería preguntarte es:

**_Now tell me why_**_ (Dime por qué)_

**_Why, why are we still friends_**_ (Por qué, por qué todavía somos amigos)  
**When everything says** (Cuando todo demuestra)  
**We**** should be more than we are** (Que deberíamos ser más de lo que somos)_

**_And_****_ tell me why_**_ (Y dime por qué)_

**_Everytime I find someone that I like_**_ (Cada vez que encuentro alguien que me gusta)_

**_We always end up just being friends_**_ (Siempre acabamos siendo amigos)_

- ¿Qué es? - dijo ella, con curiosidad.

- Quiero que me respondas por qué, por qué todavía somos amigos, cuando todo el mundo dice que deberíamos ser más que eso.

- Pero... Aunque todo el mundo lo diga, no significa que sintamos algo para ser más que amigos¿no crees?

- ¿Y si en verdad ese sentimiento existiera?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que te amo...

**_So tell me why_**_ (Dime por qué)_

**_Why_****_ are we still friends_**_ (Por qué, por qué todavía somos amigos)  
**When everything says** (Cuando todo demuestra)  
**We**** should be more than we are** (Que deberíamos ser más de lo que somos)_

**_And_****_ tell me why_**_ (Y dime por qué)_

**_Everytime I find someone that I like_**_ (Cada vez que encuentro alguien que me gusta)_

**_We always end up just being friends_**_ (siempre acabamos siendo amigos)_

Creo que siempre me arrepentiré de haber retrasado ese momento tantas veces, porque en cuanto recibí una respuesta, el día se iluminó.

- Yo también - confesó ella.

**

* * *

**

Faltaba inspiración, siento mucho que no haya sido como esperabais. No me gusta.. T.T mnt, quiero opinionnes!!! ñaña n.n

Muxas gracias a Meitanteimar x su review! Pnsaba q ya no me leia nadieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! XDDDD

El próximo se va a llamar _Girfriend_, de Avril Lavigne, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers. Sacaremos a relucir el lado rockero de Ran.. XDDD

**- Shinichi es uno de los tíos más guapos de esta escuela¿verdad? - suspiró Ran.**

**- Sí - respondió Sonoko -. El problema es que está pillado...**

**- ¿Desde cuándo que tenga novia es un problema? - rió Ran.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¡Ay! Creo que me estoy mareando... - fingió Ran.**

**- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar algo? - preguntó Shinichi, asustado.**

**- Sí, por favor... - Ran se soltó de él y cuando hubo desaparecido, se giró a la chica que seguía estática en el sitio.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¡Ran!**

**- ¡Shinichi! - saludó ella - ¿Dónde está Asami?**

**- Se ha enfadado conmigo, por lo del beso...**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	12. Girlfriend

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**

* * *

**

**GIRLFRIEND**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

**_Hey, hey, you you_**_ (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I don't like your girlfriend** (No me gusta tu novia)_

_**No way, no way** (De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera)_

_**I think you need a new one** (Creo que necesitas una nueva)_

_**Hey, hey, you, you** (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I could be your girlfriend** (Yo podría ser tu novia)_

- Shinichi es uno de los tíos más guapos de esta escuela¿verdad? - suspiró Ran.

- Sí - respondió Sonoko -. El problema es que está pillado...

- ¿Desde cuándo que tenga novia es un problema? - rió Ran.

**_Hey, hey, you you_**_ (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I ****know that you like me **(Sé que te gusto)_

_**No way, no way** (De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera)_

_**No, it's not a secret** (No, no es un secreto)_

_**Hey, hey, you, you** (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I want to be your girlfriend** (Quiero ser tu novia)_

En ese momento, en el que las dos estaban criticando la forma de vestir de la novia de Shinichi, apareció él acompañado de esa chica. Ran no quería perder esa oportunidad y se lanzó a saludarlos:

- ¡Buenas! - le dio dos besos a Shinichi y miró mal a la chica - Encantada, yo soy Ran Mouri.

- ¡Hola! Yo soy Shinichi Kudo y esta es Masami Uchida, mi novia - dijo el chico.

Ran se fijó en que Masami agarraba más fuerte su mano y ella, sin perder tiempo, se abalanzó sobre Shinichi, subiendo una de sus piernas a la altura de la cintura del chico:

- ¡Ay! Creo que me estoy mareando... - fingió Ran.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar algo? - preguntó Shinichi, asustado.

- Sí, por favor... - Ran se soltó de él y cuando hubo desaparecido, se giró a la chica que seguía estática en el sitio, asombrada por lo que acababa de ver.

_**You're so fine, I want you mine** (Eres bueno, quiero que seas mío)  
**You're so delicious** (Eres delicioso)  
**I think about ya all the time** (Pienso en ti cada momento)_

_**You're so addictive** (Eres muy adictivo)_

_**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright? **(¿Sabes qué podría hacer para que estuvieras bien?)_

- ¿Qué ha encontrado Shinichi en ti? - preguntó Ran.

- No lo sé, pero si está saliendo conmigo por algo será... - respondió la chica, a la defensiva.

- Pero él se merece alguien mejor que tú, alguien que le divierta y le haga pasar buenos ratos en casa, no en la biblioteca...

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - preguntó Asami, enfadada.

- Yo siempre digo la verdad, y cuando digo que Shinichi Kudo será mi novio, es porque lo será...

_**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious **(No pretendo saber que me consideras preciosa)_

_**And hell yeah** (Y joder, sí)_

**_I'm the mother fucking princess _**_(Soy la princesa madre puñetera)_

_**I can tell you like me too **(Puedo decir que te gusto)_

_**And you kow I'm right** (Y sabes que tengo razón)_

- ¡Ran! - gritó Shinichi, con un vaso de agua en la mano - ¿Estás mejor?

- ¡Ay, sí! Gracias Shinichi, eres un amor... - y Ran cogió la cara de Shinichi con sus manos, acercándola a la suya. Sus labios rozaron los del chico pero se separó inmediatamente - ¡Adiós!

- ¿A qué viene éso? - preguntó Asami - ¿Por qué te has dejado besar?

Pero Shinichi no contestó, siguió embobado mirando como se iba y tocándose los labios.

**_She's like so whatever_** _(Ella es muy... ¡Qué importa!)  
**You could do so much better** (Podrías hacerlo mucho mejor)  
**I think we should get together now** (Creo que debemos juntarnos ahora)_

**_And that's what everyone is talking about_**_ (Y sobre éso está hablando todo el mundo)_

A la salida del instituto, Shinichi estuvo buscando a Ran. No dio con ella a la salida, ya que ella se había escondido para espiarle, pero sí la encontró en el camino de vuelta a casa:

- ¡Ran!

- ¡Shinichi! - saludó ella - ¿Dónde está Asami?

- Se ha enfadado conmigo, por lo del beso...

- Lo siento... No era mi intención estropear vuestra relación...

- No importa - dijo él, quitándole importancia -. En verdad, estoy con ella por tener novia, no porque me guste...

- ¿Y quién te gusta? - preguntó Ran, esperanzada.

El chico no respondió, aunque su respuesta se hizo muy evidente cuando la cogió de la cintura y rozó sus labios, antes de irse corriendo.

**_Hey, hey, you you_**_ (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I don't like your girlfriend** (No me gusta tu novia)_

_**No way, no way** (De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera)_

_**I think you need a new one** (Creo que necesitas una nueva)_

_**Hey, hey, you, you** (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I could be your girlfriend** (Yo podría ser tu novia)_

**_Hey, hey, you you_**_ (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I ****know that you like me **(Sé que te gusto)_

_**No way, no way** (De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera)_

_**No, it's not a secret** (No, no es un secreto)_

_**Hey, hey, you, you** (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I want to be your girlfriend** (Quiero ser tu novia)_

Al día siguiente, Ran y Shinichi fueron juntos al instituto, cogidos de la mano:

- ¿Sabes? - dijo Ran, para empezar conversación - No me gusta tu novia. Ella está muy pasada de moda y, si quieres, yo puedo encontrarte una nueva...

- La tengo buscada... - dijo él, con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Y yo te gusto?

- Claro, eres de las más guapas del colegio...

- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que quiero ser tu novia?

- Que yo te diría que quiero ser tu novio después de arreglar unos asuntillos...

_**I can see the way** (Puedo ver la forma)  
**The way you look at me **(La forma en que me miras)_

_**And even when you look away **(Y aun cuando miras a otro lado)_

**_I know you think of me_**_ (Sé que piensas en mí)_

_**I know you talk about all the time** (Sé que hablas de mi todo el rato)_

_**Again and again **(Una vez y otra)_

- ¿Qué asuntos? - la curiosidad de Ran iba en aumento, ahora que sabía lo que pensaba Shinichi de ella.

- Relacionados con Asami...

- ¿La vas a dejar¿No crees que es más emocionante serle infiel?

- Lo sería sin duda, pero no soy tan malo como tú... - se burló Shinichi, sacándole la lengua.

**_So come, come over here _**_(Y ven, ven aquí)_

_**And tell me what I wanna hear** (Y dime lo que quiero oír)_

_**Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear **(Mejor aún, haz que tu novia desaparezca)_

**_I don't wanna hear you say her name_**_ (No quiero que digas su nombre)_

_**Ever again** (Nunca más)_

En el recreo de ese mismo día, algo empezaba a cambiar dentro del cuerpo de Shinichi. Un sentimiento enterró al otro, dándole por fin una respuesta a las dudas que había tenido los últimos días:

- ¡Shinichi! - gritó Asami, mientras corría hacia él.

Ran estaba agarrando a Shinichi de la corbata, a la vez que tiraba de él, acercándose a sus labios. Pero el proceso quedó a medias cuando la pelirroja llegó a ellos y miró a Ran, con ganas de asesinarla.

- Si nos disculpas... - empezó a decir la chica.

- Todo lo que quieras decirle a Shinichi, lo puedo oír¿verdad, amor? - respondió Ran.

- Sí, tiene razón... - contribuyó Shinichi.

- ¿Qué tal si nos disculpas tú a nosotros y te vas? - se burló la morena.

- No me voy a ir. Por si no lo sabes, Shinichi es MI novio, y puedo estar con él siempre que quiera.

- Ya no... - susurró el chico.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntaron las dos adolescentes.

- Que ya no somos nada, Asami... Me gusta otra... Lo siento...

La chica bajó la cabeza, para disimular sus lágrimas. Ambos habían partido el corazón de la pelirroja, pero en ese momento a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

**_Because she's like so whatever_** _(Porque ella es muy... ¡Qué importa!)  
**You could do so much better** (Podrías hacerlo mucho mejor)  
**I think we should get together now** (Creo que debemos juntarnos ahora)_

**_And that's what everyone is talking about_**_ (Y sobre éso está hablando todo el mundo)_

- Es la mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida...

- Puede ser, pero me siento fatal...

- Pero ella no es para ti ni tú para ella... Te aseguro que encontrará a su chico ideal dentro de muy poco...

- Bueno, ahora estamos tú y yo¿no? - rió él.

**_Hey, hey, you you_**_ (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I don't like your girlfriend** (No me gusta tu novia)_

_**No way, no way** (De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera)_

_**I think you need a new one** (Creo que necesitas una nueva)_

_**Hey, hey, you, you** (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I could be your girlfriend** (Yo podría ser tu novia)_

**_Hey, hey, you you_**_ (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I ****know that you like me **(Sé que te gusto)_

_**No way, no way** (De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera)_

_**No, it's not a secret** (No, no es un secreto)_

_**Hey, hey, you, you** (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I want to be your girlfriend** (Quiero ser tu novia)_

- Y ahora que no tienes novia, necesitarás una nueva...

- Primero me tomaré unos días de soltero, y luego iré a por ella.

- Pero la tienes enfrente, y ella está deseando ser tu novia - se quejó Ran, con ojos de cordero degollado.

- Lo bueno se hace esperar, y cuantas más ganas tienes de hacer algo, mejor te sale... - susurró él, en su cuello.

**_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _**_(En un segundo estarás cogido a mi mano)_

_**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better** __(Porque puedo, porque puedo hacerlo mejor)  
**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?** (No hay otro¿cuándo se hundirá?)  
**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?** (Es muy estúpida¿en qué estabas pensando?)_

**_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _**_(En un segundo estarás cogido a mi mano)_

_**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better** __(Porque puedo, porque puedo hacerlo mejor)  
**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?** (No hay otro¿cuándo se hundirá?)  
**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?** (Es muy estúpida¿en qué estabas pensando?)_

- No aguantarás esos días de soltero sin mis labios... - dijo Ran, con arrogancia.

- No tengo ninguna prisa en probarlos de nuevo... - respondió él, impasible.

- ¿Y si me alborotara el pelo y me maquillara?

- Seguiría sin tener ninguna prisa...

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque puedo probarlos cuando yo quiera...

Ran sólo sonrió y volvió a tirar de su corbata, tal como habían hecho antes de la interrupción de Asami. Se miraron a los ojos un segundo antes de darse un beso enfrente de las puertas del instuto.

**_Hey, hey, you you_**_ (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I don't like your girlfriend** (No me gusta tu novia)_

_**No way, no way** (De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera)_

_**I think you need a new one** (Creo que necesitas una nueva)_

_**Hey, hey, you, you** (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I could be your girlfriend** (Yo podría ser tu novia)_

**_Hey, hey, you you_**_ (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I ****know that you like me **(Sé que te gusto)_

_**No way, no way** (De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera)_

_**No, it's not a secret** (No, no es un secreto)_

_**Hey, hey, you, you** (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I want to be your girlfriend** (Quiero ser tu novia)_

- Me alegro de haber dejado a Asami...

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ahora te tengo a ti...

**_Hey, hey, you you_**_ (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I don't like your girlfriend** (No me gusta tu novia)_

_**No way, no way** (De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera)_

_**I think you need a new one** (Creo que necesitas una nueva)_

_**Hey, hey, you, you** (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I could be your girlfriend** (Yo podría ser tu novia)_

**_Hey, hey, you you_**_ (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I ****know that you like me **(Sé que te gusto)_

_**No way, no way** (De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera)_

_**No, it's not a secret** (No, no es un secreto)_

_**Hey, hey, you, you** (Hey, hey, tú, tú)_

_**I want to be your girlfriend** (Quiero ser tu novia)_

_- _Te amo...

- Yo más...

_**No way, no way!** (De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera)_

_**Hey, hey!**_

**

* * *

**

Que tal ese lado salvaje, atrevido, malo, macarra de Ran? He tenido que estar muy loca para hacer esto, verdad? XDDD En fin, sé que no es de los mejores, pero aun asi quiero vuestra opinión.

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he estado un poco liada ultimamente... Por eso cuelgo dos!

Gracias a meitanteimar y Rani07 (mandame esa cancion! ;) por decirme su opinión de songfic anterior! Gracias!!!

El próximo se va a llamar _Never alone_, de Barlow Girls, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**Hoy, como todos los días, inconscientemente, te he ido a buscar a tu casa. Todavía no me he acostumbrado a la idea de que no estás aquí, y que no sabes cuándo volverás. Sigo pensando que es una broma de mal gusto por tu parte, el hacerme esperar. Sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello, salgo diez minutos antes de mi casa, para ir a la tuya, y por el camino deseo poder verte, abriendo la puerta de tu casa y sonriéndome, diciéndome como cada día: "¡Es tarde!".**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Cuántas promesas me has hecho en todo el tiempo que llevas desaparecido? Que volverías, que estarías aquí, que llamarías, que te esperara... Son muchas ya, y a veces me gustaría dejar esas promesas de lado y seguir mi propia vida, pero sería traicionarte. Los verdaderos amigos, los que duran toda la vida, no se traicionan, aunque hacerlo sea lo más indicado. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tú y yo no podríamos separarnos. Por lo menos, yo caería en una vacío, en un pozo sin fondo, del que sin ti no sería nada fácil salir. Te necesito aquí, porque tantos años de amistad han hecho que tú seas parte de mí, que seamos inseparables, que nos necesitemos mutuamente. Estás dentro de mí, nuestras almas están en continuo contacto.**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	13. Never Alone

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**

* * *

**

**NEVER ALONE**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

"Querido Shinichi:

**_I waited for you today_**_ (Te esperé hoy)_

**_But you didn't show_**_ (Pero no viniste)_

**_No, no, no_**_ (No, no, no)_

Hoy, como todos los días, inconscientemente, te he ido a buscar a tu casa. Todavía no me he acostumbrado a la idea de que no estás aquí, y que no sabes cuándo volverás. Sigo pensando que es una broma de mal gusto por tu parte, el hacerme esperar. Sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello, salgo diez minutos antes de mi casa, para ir a la tuya, y por el camino deseo poder verte, abriendo la puerta de tu casa y sonriéndome, diciéndome como cada día: "¡Es tarde!". Pero por más que lo desee, no lo harás. Ésa es la pura verdad. No te culpo por ello, al fin y al cabo eres detective, pero me gustaría que me llamases más a menudo, para imaginarte delante de mí, aunque sólo fuera por cinco minutos. Te echo de menos¿lo sabes?

**_I needed you today_**_ (Te necesité hoy)_

**_So where did you go? _**_(¿A dónde fuiste?)_

Y lo que más me duele es que no estés aquí cuando más te necesito. Cuando todo parece que va mal, que el cielo se caerá, que lloverá muy fuerte... Cuando el día se vuelve gris y te necesito, éste se vuelve negro al saber que tú no estás aquí para ayudarme y animarme. Te necesito cada vez más, no puedo evitar ser débil.

Cuando llamas y me respondes que estás en un caso, nunca me dices dónde estás. ¿Te da miedo decírmelo? No es que no confíe en ti, es que son tantas excusas que ya no puedo oírlas. Entendería que estuvieras con otra, quizás no lo superaría, pero habrías sido sincero conmigo. ¿Tanto te cuesta decir la verdad cuando eres tú quien la busca¿No soy suficientemente importante como para que me digas tus secretos¿No merezco saberlos después de tantos años de amistad¿Te he fallado alguna vez? Si a las cuatro últimas respondes "no", sólo me queda decirte que me conoces muy poco.

**_You told me to call_**_ (Me dijiste que te llamara)  
**Said you'd be there** (Dijiste que estarías ahí)  
**And**** though I haven't seen you** (Y aunque no te he visto)_

**_Are you still there?_**_ (¿Estás todavía ahí?)_

¿Cuántas promesas me has hecho en todo el tiempo que llevas desaparecido? Que volverías, que estarías aquí, que llamarías, que te esperara... Son muchas ya, y a veces me gustaría dejar esas promesas de lado y seguir mi propia vida, pero sería traicionarte. Los verdaderos amigos, los que duran toda la vida, no se traicionan, aunque hacerlo sea lo más indicado. Tampoco quisiera hacerlo. No quisiera dejarte solo en los momentos más difíciles. Tú lo has hecho, porque los momentos más difíciles son cuando tú no estás, al menos no físicamente. Porque, aunque nos separen miles de kilómetros de distancia, te siento a mi lado.

_**I cried out with no reply **(He gritado sin recibir respuesta_

**_And I can't feel you by my side _**_(Y no puedo sentirte a mi lado)_

**_So I'll hold tight to _**_(Por eso abrazaré)_

_**What I know, you're here **(Lo que sé, tú estás aquí)_

**_And_****_ I'm never alone_**_ (Y nunca estoy sola)_

Y siento que nunca estoy sola. Da igual si no te veo, si no estás aquí, siempre estoy con alguien más a mi lado, que me apoya y me ayuda a sobrevivir el día a día. Esa persona es Conan, uno de los pilares de mi vida. Se parece tanto a ti que a veces duele mirarlo, porque me recuerda tus gestos, tus sonrisas y tus miradas. Es como un mini Shinichi, que puedo abrazar, coger de la mano, besar en la mejilla tantas veces como quiera sin tener un motivo aparente, sin sentirme intimidada. Es mi hermano pequeño, mi confidente que suple tu lugar mientras no estás.

Podría decir un montón de cosas buenas de ese niño, pero esta carta te la dirijo a ti y no tiene sentido que te hable de él.

¿No has sentido nunca que necesitas gritar para liberar tus angustias y miedos? Yo quiero hacerlo sin llamar la atención, sin que nadie me mire ni me pregunte qué me pasa. Sería capaz de ponerme a llorar delante de esa persona en cuanto me preguntara que cómo estoy. El nudo de la garganta empezaría a estrecharse, impidiéndome respirar, y miles de gotitas saladas saldrían de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo. No puedo afrontar tanta soledad, después de toda una vida llena de tu esencia. Es como una droga que no puedo dejar y no puedo prescindir de ella, no puedo prescindir de ti. Pero, como ya he dicho antes, aunque tú no estés, no me siento sola.

**_And though I cannot see you_**_ (Y aunque no puedo verte)  
**And I can't explain why** (Y no puedo explicar por qué)  
**Such**** a deep, deep reassurance** (Un gran, gran consuelo)_

**_You've placed in my life_**_ (Has dado a mi vida)_

¿Cómo estoy viviendo los últimos años de mi adolescencia? Esa es la pregunta que a veces me hago a mí misma, y no recibo respuesta. Mientras todo el mundo ha tenido miles de novios y miles de historias de amor que contar, yo sigo esperándote. Te parecerá extraño que nunca haya besado a nadie, quizás, pero, tal como dice Sonoko, estoy esperando a que mi Romeo vuelva. Ese Romeo eres tú, por si no lo sabías. Y te sigo esperando, sin importarme el qué dirán o qué pensarán. Según nuestros amigos, se nota mucho que estoy enamorada de ti y, aunque nunca lo he reconocido, tampoco lo he negado. ¿Sentirás tú lo mismo por mí o mi espera es en vano?

A veces sueño contigo, con nosotros dos paseando, como lo hacíamos antes. Me consuela saber que cuando me llamas, nuestros sueños coinciden, como si nuestros subconscientes estuvieran conectados. Tú dices que en este mundo no existen las casualidades, sólo lo inevitable. Entonces¿es inevitable que soñemos lo mismo¿Significa algo? Quizá más que una simple amistad, sin llegar al romance. Pero aún así, a mi mente le gusta pensar que es algo mucho más fuerte, que estamos destinados a ser el uno para el otro desde el mismo día que nacimos. Es un consuelo pensar, que en la distancia, todavía hay algo que nos une.

**_We cannot separate_**_ (No podemos separarnos)_

**_'Cause you're part of me_**_ (Porque eres parte de mí)_

**_And though you're invisible_**_ (Y aunque seas invisible)_

**_I'll_****_ trust the unseen_**_ (Confiaré en lo que no se ve)_

Tú y yo no podríamos separarnos. Por lo menos, yo caería en una vacío, en un pozo sin fondo, del que sin ti no sería nada fácil salir. Te necesito aquí, porque tantos años de amistad han hecho que tú seas parte de mí, que seamos inseparables, que nos necesitemos mutuamente. Estás dentro de mí, nuestras almas están en continuo contacto. Como aquella vez en el caso de aquel hombre que mató a Matsuda y tú me gritaste que huyera del colegio. O como aquella otra, en que la sospechosa era una amiga mía. Es como si nos nos quisiéramos separar, aunque en realidad lo hemos hecho.

Ahora, en mi vida, en mi día a día, eres como un fantasma. Una esencia que me recuerda que estás ahí, para mí. Te siento cerca, como si me espiaras, y siempre supieses en qué momentos necesito desahogarme o hablar con alguien de confianza. Y sigo sin verte, sintiéndote, mientras eres invisible para los demás.

_**I cried out with no reply **(He gritado sin recibir respuesta)_

**_And_****_ I can't feel you by my side _**_(Y no puedo sentirte a mi lado)_

**_So I'll hold tight to _**_(Por eso abrazaré)_

_**What I know, you're here **(Lo que sé, tú estás aquí)_

**_And_****_ I'm never alone_**_ (Y nunca estoy sola)_

Dime, por favor, que todos estos sentimientos son reales. Que de verdad estás aquí, junto a mí. No puedo aguantar más presión, me derrumbaré como una casa vieja y maltratada. Dime por favor que no me has mentido, que me necesitas. Dime por favor que volverás mañana, que me abrazarás mientras yo me quedo sin lágrimas por derramar, que me apoyarás en tu pecho y me cuidarás. Dime que seremos amigos para siempre, que nunca más te alejarás, que siempre voy a poder confiar en ti. Dime que no estoy sola, pues no lo quiero estar. Dime que cuando vuelvas será la última vez que te vayas, que estabas cerca de mí, que pensabas en mí en la distancia.

Dime que siempre me has amado, Shinichi.

**_We_****_ cannot separate_**_ (No podemos separarnos)_

**_'Cause you're part of me_**_ (Porque eres parte de mí)_

**_And though you're invisible_**_ (Y aunque seas invisible)_

**_I'll_****_ trust the unseen_**_ (Confiaré en lo que no se ve)_

Si vieras este papel, verías que está empapado de lágrimas agrias y saladas. El llorar es como un ritual de cada noche, abrazando mi almohada, meciéndome en la oscuridad. Miro al techo de mi habitación, intentando divisar el cielo y le pido a Diós que te haga volver. Hundo la cabeza en el mullido cojín para dormir, imaginando que eres tú, y que me estás abrazando con todas tus fuerzas.

¿Tan difícil es volver¿No entiendes que te necesito más que nunca?

La espera es cada vez peor. Por favor, te lo suplico. Vuelve de una vez, amor...

Ran."

**_I cried out with no reply _**_He gritado sin recibir respuesta)_

**_And I can't feel you by my side _**_(Y no puedo sentirte a mi lado)_

**_So I'll hold tight to _**_(Por eso abrazaré)_

**_What I know, you're here _**_Lo que sé, tú estás aquí)_

**_And_****_ I'm never alone_**_ (Y nunca estoy sola)_

Conan dejó la carta sobre la mesa de Ran, riñéndose a sí mismo por haberla leído. Pero la tentación había superado el derecho a la privacidad, dándole al detective un golpe mortal en la espalda. Ran estaba sufriendo mucho, por su culpa, y él ni siquiera se dignaba a llamarla con su verdadera voz.

- Quisiera decirte que en verdad soy yo... Pero no quiero verte sin respirar, y eso me empuja a seguir como estamos... En verdad, estoy aquí y nunca me he ido... Nunca estarás sola, Ran...

- Ya lo sabía, Shinichi... - dijo Ran, entrando por la puerta, sonriendo y llorando a la vez.

**

* * *

**

WAAAA!!!! Me he emocionado mucho escribiéndolo. No sabía como acabarlo, y cuando se me han agotado los pensamientos de Ran (XD) he puesto lo de Conan y la "pillada" de Ran... XDDDD Pero estoy contenta, porque me ha gustado mucho hacerlo.

Bueno, tambien en este pido opiniones! Es uno de mis favoritos i espero q a vosotros os haya gustado tanto como a mí!

Ahora estare tres semanas de viaje, asi q no abra más "kisses" asta q vuelva! Q vaya muy bien!

El próximo se va a llamar _I'll be_, de Edwin McCain, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**- ¿Conan? - susurró Ran - ¿Estás despierto?**

**- Sí... ¿Qué pasa?**

**- No me puedo dormir... Me gustaría que vinieses a mi habitación y hablásemos de algo, por favor...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Pero yo necesito oírle, aunque sea por teléfono... Hace dos meses que no me llama, y empiezo a preocuparme de que algo le haya pasado...**

**- Él es fuerte, como tú... Los dos sufrís mucho, aunque él sea cobarde y no te lo diga... Debes confiar en él, es la única manera de que él reciba tus ánimos y siga investigando como volver a ti...**

**- Pero cuando vuelva, tengo miedo de caer y recordar todo lo que hemos pasado en este año... **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿No hay nada más que quieras contarme?**

**- Sí... - suspiró ella - Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, y cada vez ese deseo se hace más poderoso... Me está consumiendo, y quiero que me digas una respuesta...**

**- Shhh... No hace falta que llores, Ran... Se me parte el alma cuando te veo así... **

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	14. I'll be

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**

* * *

**

Antes que nada me gustaria aclarar dos cosas respecto a los reviews. No pondre nombres, porque lo digo en general:

El songfic de "Girlfriend" no me quedo tan bien como yo esperaba, ya que no se me da bien escribir fics de risa. Entiendo que a mucha gente no le gustara, igual que a mi. Sin embargo, fic viene de la palabra "fan fiction", que significa "ficcion del fan". Y en una ficcion, el autor puede hacer lo que quiera. Con esto me refiero a cambiar la historia e incluso la personalidad y el caracter de los personajes. Yo, personalmente, escribo las cosas que me gustaria que pasaran en esta serie o que se que nunca sucederan. Para hacer una historia con los personajes reales ya esta el autor. Yo no soy una imitacion del autor, ni quiero serlo. Solo quiero ser una escritora de fan fiction con su propio estilo, que transforma los personajes dependiendo de la escena. Esa es mi opinion y por mucho que me digais en los reviews no voy a cambiarla. Por si acaso lo parece, no estoy molesta. Pero si quereis los verdaderos personajes leed los comics, mirad el anima, las peliculas y las OVAs.

Gracias a las personas que me han dicho alguna vez que los lyrics estan prohibidos. Pero ya recibi otro review con lo mismo, no hice caso y todavia estoy aqui. Supongo que las personas que me lo dicen quieren lo mejor para mi y mis fics (xD) pero de momento no voy a cambiar nada. Asi que seguire poniendo los lyrics. Igualmente, no tengo ninguna pagina web donde ponerlos, por lo que ahi se quedan. En caso de que realmente estuvieran prohibidos, y no fuera un rumor como muchos otros, los quitaria y pondria el titulo de la cancion y el nombre del cantante, por si los quereis leer vosotros mismos.

Dicho todo esto, ya os dejo con el fic.

* * *

****

**I'LL BE**

****

**_The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful_**_ (el color de tus ojos que los hace preciosos)  
**Stop me and steal my breath** (hace que me detenga y me roba el aliento)  
**And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky** (y las esmeraldas de las montañas me empujan hacia el cielo)  
**Never revealing their depth** (sin revelar su profundidad)_

"¿Por qué no me puedo dormir? No paro de dar vueltas en la cama, pero no consigo coger el sueño. Tienes que dormirte, mañana será un día intenso..."

El pequeño detective no paraba de moverse entre las sábanas, tratando de dormirse. Pero su subconsciente no le dejaba, como si quisiera que estuviera bien despierto, para afrontar los acontecimientos que vendrían a continuación. Él, en ese momento no sabía que en pocos minutos se enfrentaría al peor momento de su vida, en el cual tendría que luchar por contar su mayor verdad, o permanecer como hasta ahora.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, revelando la figura femenina de una adolescente. Entró, con una expresión tímida, y se acercó al pequeño.

- ¿Conan? - susurró Ran - ¿Estás despierto?

- Sí... ¿Qué pasa?

- No me puedo dormir... Me gustaría que vinieses a mi habitación y hablásemos de algo, por favor...

- ¡Claro!

Ran ayudó a Conan a levantarse de la cama, y cogidos de la mano fueron a la habitación de Ran, sentándose en la cama de ésta.

**_Tell me that we belong together _**_(dime que debemos estar juntos)  
**Dress it up with the trappings of love **(disfrázalo con los adornos del amor)  
**I'll be captivated** (estaré cautivado)  
**I'll hang from your lips** (me cogeré a tus labios)  
**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above** (en lugar de la horca de angustias que siguen aquí) _

- ¿Y de qué querías hablar? - preguntó el niño después de cinco minutos de silencio.

Ran pareció pensárselo y tras un largo suspiro, dijo:

- No puedo parar de pensar en Shinichi... Siento que algo muy malo le ha sucedido, que no me lo quiere contar para no ponerme en peligro... Pero no puedo soportar sus mentiras, ni una más...

- Él te dijo que volvería, yo sé que lo hará... No tienes que preocuparte por él... Volverá mucho antes de lo que imaginas... - dijo despacio, intentando registrar esas palabras en su propia mente. Era una promesa, al fin y al cabo, y como hombre de palabra la debía cumplir.

- ¿Y si no lo hace? - preguntó Ran, con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas a punto de salir.

- Lo hará, no dudes de ello... - respondió Conan, con una sonrisa confiada y a la vez triste.

**_I'll be your crying shoulder _**_(seré tu hombro para llorar)  
**I'll be love's suicide** (seré un suicida de amor)  
**I'll be better when I'm older** (seré mejor cuando sea mayor)  
**I'll be the greatest fan of your life** (seré el mayor fan de tu vida)_

- Pero yo necesito oírle, aunque sea por teléfono... Hace dos meses que no me llama, y empiezo a preocuparme de que algo le haya pasado...

- Él es fuerte, como tú... Los dos sufrís mucho, aunque él sea cobarde y no te lo diga... Debes confiar en él, es la única manera de que él reciba tus ánimos y siga investigando como volver a ti...

- Pero cuando vuelva, tengo miedo de caer y recordar todo lo que hemos pasado en este año...

- No caerás, le tendrás a él, alguien en quien apoyarte... - dijo Conan.

- Te tengo a ti...

- No es lo mismo... Sé que le necesitas a él más que a mí... Y él te necesita a ti más que a nadie en este mundo... Él se moriría si tú no estuvieras esperándole¿lo sabías? Aunque, mientras que él no está, te podrás desahogar en mí... Porque yo te admiro mucho, estoy aprendiendo, y si te veo llorar, como estás haciendo - Ran sonrió -, yo también lloraré.

- Eres lo mejor de este mundo, Conan... No sé que haría sin ti...

"Yo tampoco lo sé... Te juro que volveré a ser yo, cueste lo que cueste..."

**_And_****_ rain falls angry on the tin roof_**_ (y la lluvia cae furiosa sobre el delgado tejado)  
**As we lie awake in my bed** (mientras estamos despiertos en mi cama)  
**You're**** my survival, you're my living proof **(eres mi supervivencia, mi prueba viviente)  
**My**** love is alive -- not dead** (mi amor está vivo, no muerto)_

Conan limpió las lágrimas de Ran con sus pulgares, dulcemente. Le susurró que se tumbara y empezara a dormirse. Ella lo hizo, contenta de saber que tenía a alguien a su lado. Conan se levantó un momento a observar por la ventana, mientras veía la lluvia caer.

- Conan, por favor, estírate conmigo...

Él se giró, la miró y sonrió. Después de todo, ella seguía teniendo aquel aspecto de niña indefensa que la caracterizaba y que le empujaba a protegerla siempre. Notaba que cada día, como Shinichi, su amor por ella crecía más y más y sabía que muy pronto explotaría de felicidad. Como Conan, le sucedía algo parecido. Su cariño por ella aumentaba con el paso del tiempo, pero no podía desear quedarse como Conan para siempre. Debía volver a ser el mismo de siempre, el adolescente que se había enamorado locamente de su mejor amiga.

Tumbándose y arropando a Ran con la sábana, se propuso que a partir de ese momento sólo se ocuparía de dos casos: la felicidad de Ran y los hombres de negro.

**_Tell me that we belong together _**_(dime que debemos estar juntos)  
**Dress it up with the trappings of love **(disfrázalo con los adornos del amor)  
**I'll be captivated** (estaré cautivado)  
**I'll hang from your lips** (me cogeré a tus labios)  
**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above** (en lugar de la horca de angustias que siguen aquí) _

- ¿Estaremos juntos siempre? - preguntó Ran, con la voz adormilada.

- No soy adivino, Ran... Pero yo estaré aquí hasta que no me necesites, que será cuando vuelva Shinichi...

- Te seguiré necesitando, quieras o no... - dijo ella, girándose para verle mejor.

- Y yo te digo que no será así... - respondió el niño, girándose también.

Ahora sus labios estaban a muy pocos centímetros. Shinichi se moría por besar los de su amada, pero sabía que no era correcto, menos con ese cuerpo. Ran podría pensar cosas que no debía, y descubrirle. Aún así, se pasó cinco minutos observándolos, mientras ella se los mordía, seguramente pensando que ojalá fuese Shinichi y no Conan quien estuviese estirado con ella en su cama.

**_I'll be your crying shoulder _**_(seré tu hombro para llorar)  
**I'll be love's suicide** (seré un suicida de amor)  
**I'll be better when I'm older** (seré mejor cuando sea mayor)  
**I'll be the greatest fan of your life** (seré el mayor fan de tu vida)_

Conan notó como Ran hacía grandes esfuerzos para no llorar. Él, conmovido, le dijo:

- ¿No hay nada más que quieras contarme?

- Sí... - suspiró ella - Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, y cada vez ese deseo se hace más poderoso... Me está consumiendo, y quiero que me digas una respuesta...

- Shhh... No hace falta que llores, Ran... Se me parte el alma cuando te veo así...

De alguna forma, Shinichi quiso demostrarle que él mismo y Conan estaban ahí para ella. La cogió la cabeza por detrás y la apoyó en su pecho, para que se desahogara de sus penas, si así lo necesitaba.

**_And I've dropped out, I've burned up_**_ (he sido abandonado, he sido consumido)_

**_I've fought my way back from the dead_**_ (he luchado por regresar de la muerte)  
**I've tuned in, turned on** (traicionado, atacado)_

**_Remembered the things that you said_**_ (recordé las cosas que dijiste)_

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó el niño, minutos después, cuando Ran se hubo calmado.

- A que me gustaría que tú fueses Shinichi... Sé que es imposible, pero hay algo que me empuja a pensar que en verdad hay posibilidades de que seáis la misma persona...

**_I'll be your crying shoulder _**_(seré tu hombro para llorar)  
**I'll be love's suicide** (seré un suicida de amor)  
**I'll be better when I'm older** (seré mejor cuando sea mayor)  
**I'll be the greatest fan of your... **__(seré el mayor fan de tu...)_

Conan no contestó. Bajó la cabeza, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Después la miró profundamente a los ojos, y con voz quebrada preguntó:

- ¿Quieres que lo sea¿De verdad quieres que yo sea Shinichi?

- Nada me haría más feliz que saber que estás aquí, conmigo...

- Entonces, yo soy Shinichi... Pero mientras sea Conan, yo seré tu hombro para llorar, seré un suicida de amor si tú mueres, seré mejor cuando sea mayor, seré el mayor fan de tu vida...

- Gracias... Aunque sé que no es verdad, que lo dices por complacerme...

**_I'll be your crying shoulder _**_(seré tu hombro para llorar)  
**I'll be love's suicide** (seré un suicida de amor)  
**I'll be better when I'm older** (seré major cuando sea mayor)  
**I'll be the greatest fan of your life** (seré el mayor fan de tu vida)_

- No es ninguna mentira, Ran... No lo hago por complacerte... En verdad soy yo, Shinichi... Te contaré los motivos otro día... Ahora quiero que durmamos, abrazados y hagamos la promesa de estar siempre juntos...

- Shinichi... ¿Eres tú?

- ¡Claro, tonta! Pero no soy el Shinichi de siempre, no quiero ser más tu amigo... Yo sólo quiero ser...

La frase de confesión de Shinichi se vio interrumpida por los labios de Ran. Al principio se quedó estático, pero correspondió, cargando de pasión y deseo aquel beso que iniciaba una vida nueva. El comienzo de un amor secreto, de un secreto compartido, de una relación acabada de mejores amigos.

**_The greatest fan of your life_**_ (el mayor fan de tu vida)_

**_Greatest fan of your life_**_ (el mayor fan de tu vida)_

**

* * *

**

Aishhhh!! Este se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritoooos!! Lo adoro con toda mi almaaaa!! Tan preciosoooo! Y a vosotros os ha gustado? Hacedmelo saber!!!

Gracias a Rani07, a Eva Mendez, a Rally, a Lena Haruno y a LadyDrama por sus reviews! Me hace muy feliz que os gustara el cap anterior, con el que yo me emocione cacho... xDDDDD

El próximo se va a llamar _One in this world_, de Haylie Duff, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**- Ran... **

**- ¿Sí?**

**- ¿Te apetece venir esta noche a mi casa? Hay algo que quiero enseñarte... **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Sí... Pasamos tan buenos momentos aquí arriba... Hasta que a mí me entró vértigo...**

**- Pero ya no tienes...**

**- No, lo superé mientras no estabas...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Pues... Él tiene que ser bueno conmigo, que me entienda, que me ayude, que me quiera, a quien yo quiera, que sepa quitarme los problemas, con quien poder desahogarme...**

**- ¿No crees que pides mucho? No existe la gente perfecta...**

**- Yo he encontrado a la persona perfecta para mí...**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	15. One in this world

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**

* * *

**

**ONE IN THIS WORLD**

Shinichi había vuelto a ser él, después de mucho tiempo, gracias a otro prototipo creado por la pequeña científica. Ese día, fue a buscar a Ran a su casa, para darle una sorpresa y comunicarle que se podría quedar dos días, pero que después de ese tiempo se tendría que ir de nuevo.

Al principio, Ran no se lo tomó del todo bien, pero luego comprendió a Shinichi y decidió aprovechar cada momento con él, como si fuera el último.

En esos momentos, Shinichi y Ran caminaban pensando cada uno en lo suyo. Pero aún así, iban juntos. Hasta que Shinichi respiró hondo, preparado para preguntar lo que llevaba pensando unos meses.

- Ran...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te apetece venir esta noche a mi casa? Hay algo que quiero enseñarte...

- ¡Vale! Igualmente, esta noche estaría sola en casa, porque mi padre se ha ido a resolver un caso...

**_I've been searching for_**_ (he estado buscando)  
**A heart that needs a heart like mine** (un corazón que necesito uno como el mío)  
**I've**** been reaching for** (he estado buscando)  
**A hand that understands** (una mano que entienda)_

Esa noche, Ran había llegado sin aliento a casa de Shinichi. Se moría de ganas de saber qué era éso que Shinichi tenía que enseñarle, y cada vez estaba más nerviosa. El chico la recibió con una sonrisa, esa que siempre llevaba, confiada y sexy. Despacio, Shinichi le tapó los ojos por detrás a Ran, mientras le daba la mano. Los dos subieron al tejado, donde había una plataforma.

Shinichi destapó sus ojos y dejó que ella observara aquel paisaje, que tantos recuerdos les traía a los dos. La vista que se postraba ante sus ojos era maravillosa, gobernada por la luz de la luna llena, que brillaba en el firmamento.

- ¿Te acuerdas de esta vista? Hacía muchísimo que no subíamos los dos juntos, aquí...

- Sí... Pasamos tan buenos momentos aquí arriba... Hasta que a mí me entró vértigo...

- Pero ya no tienes...

- No, lo superé mientras no estabas...

Un silencio incómodo quitó las palabras a Shinichi de su boca, debido al cierto tono punzante que tenía la voz de Ran.

**_I've been waiting for _**_(he estado esperando)  
**Someone that I can love **(alguien a quien poder amar)  
**That loves me** (que me ame a mí)  
**Loves me for the one that I am** (que me ame por lo que soy)_

- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo mientras yo no estaba?

- Supongo que buscar a mi chico ideal…

- A... ¿A tu chico ideal?

- Sí... ¿Y tú¿Tienes ya a tu chica?

- La dejé aquí, para que no saliera herida... - respondió él, con una sonrisa cómplice.

**_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely _**_(alguien que me abrace cuando esté sola)  
**Someone**** to keep the rain away** (alguien que mantenga la lluvia afuera)  
**They**** say, they say, they say** (dicen, dicen, dicen)_

- Cuéntame cómo sería ese chico ideal... - dijo Shinichi, mientras miraba la luna.

- Pues... Él tiene que ser bueno conmigo, que me entienda, que me ayude, que me quiera, a quien yo quiera, que sepa quitarme los problemas, con quien poder desahogarme...

- ¿No crees que pides mucho? No existe la gente perfecta...

- Yo he encontrado a la persona perfecta para mí...

**_There's one in this world for everyone_**_ (hay alguien es este mundo para cada uno)  
**One**** heart, one soul to walk beside you** (un corazón, un alma para caminar a tu lado)  
**One**** in this life to share your love **(alguien con quien compartir tu amor)  
**One**** touch, to touch the heart inside you** (un roce, para tocar el corazón de tu interior)_

**_Wanna reach for each night, wanna trust with your life _**_(A quien busques toda la noche, a quien confíes tu vida)_

**_That's what I believe, you're the one_**_ (éso es lo que creo, tú eres el único)_

**_You're the one in this world for me _**_(eres el único en este mundo para mí)_

El corazón de los dos empezó a acelerar el ritmo. Shinichi se moría de ganas por saber si seguía siendo él ese chico ideal, pues ella se lo había dicho a Conan. Ran no sabía que se lo había dicho indirectamente, y hacer esa pequeña declaración abierta podía inducir a muchas preguntas y, a la vez, muchas respuestas.

- ¿Qué más debe tener él?

- Un buen corazón, que esté a mi lado siempre, que me haga temblar con una sonrisa, a quien busque cada noche, que me cuente sus secretos y yo los míos...

- ¿De verdad existe alguien así? - preguntó el chico, incrédulo.

- No sé si existe ese chico, pero existe alguien que se le asemeja mucho...

**_I've been praying that _**_(he estado rezando que)  
**Someone**** like you would rescue me **(alguien como tú me rescatase)  
**I've**** been hoping that** (he estado deseando que)  
**I'll**** find my way to you** (encontraré cómo llegar hasta ti)_

- ¿Y cómo es esa chica que dices que has dejado aquí? Porque llevamos mucho tiempo hablando de mi hombre ideal, y tú no has dicho nada todavía...

- Bueno, ella es muy fuerte... Muy guapa, creo que es la mujer más guapa que ha pisado la tierra. Es también una llorona, muy necesitada del cariño de los demás. Me encantaría cuidarla y estaría dispuesto a dejar el caso por ella, si estuviera en mis manos...

- Me gustaría que sintieras eso por mí... - susurró Ran, al aire.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó él, queriendo asegurarse de lo que acababa de oír.

- Nada... Que es muy bonito escucharte decir éso... - la chica bajó la cabeza y suspiró, antes de volver a encararle - Tengo que decirte algo.

**_I've been dreaming that _**_(he estado soñando que)  
**Somehow**** I'll finally find somebody** (de alguna manera encontraré a alguien)  
**Somebody**** to make my dreams come true** (alguien que haga mis sueños realidad)_

- Que me duele mucho que me digas esas cosas delante de mí, me parten el alma... - confesó Ran.

- ¿No quieres oír mis sentimientos?

- No, cuando sé que no soy yo esa persona... Porque me duele¿sabes? Me duele saber que tienes a alguien especial en tu vida, mientras yo sufro como una tonta cada noche por ti... Quiero encontrar a alguien que sea más perfecto de lo que lo eres tú, para olvidarme de ti de una vez...

**_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely _**_(alguien que me abrace cuando esté sola)  
**Someone to give my whole world to** (alguien a quien darle mi mundo entero)  
**They say, they say, they say** (dicen, dicen, dicen)_

El chico, en un impulso, la abrazó. No quería que ella se sintiese así, porque estaba muy equivocada. Si pensaba que él estaba enamorado de otra chica, es porque todavía no lo sabía o ella era muy inocente, pero había una solución para ese problema.

- Alguien que me abrace cuando estoy sola, alguien a quien darle mi mundo... - suspiró Ran, en el pecho del detective.

- Ran, estás muy equivocada... Yo no quiero a nadie más que no seas tú...

**_There's_****_ one in this world for everyone_**_ (hay alguien es este mundo para cada uno)  
**One**** heart, one soul to walk beside you** (un corazón, un alma para caminar a tu lado)  
**One**** in this life to share your love **(alguien con quien compartir tu amor)  
**One**** touch, to touch the heart inside you** (un roce, para tocar el corazón de tu interior)_

**_Wanna reach for each night, wanna trust with your life _**_(A quien busques toda la noche, a quien confíes tu vida)_

**_That's what I believe, you're the one_**_ (éso es lo que creo, tú eres el único)_

**_You're the one in this world for me _**_(eres el único en este mundo para mí)_

- No te lo quería decir hasta que volviese definitivamente, pero no puedo dejar que sigas engañándote a ti misma... Eres la persona más importante para mí, por la que daría mi vida si fuera necesario, porque antes de ser mi amiga, eres mi amor...

- ¿Me quieres¿Soy yo tu chica ideal?

- No podría ser otra... Tú eres perfecta para mí, aunque no te merezca... Sé que dejándote sola estoy haciendo que sufras, pero si mis confesiones te ayudan, te repetiré lo que siento mil veces...

- ¿Y si tan sólo me besas? - preguntó ella, con una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo de felicidad en sus orbes.

Shinichi puso la misma expresión que Ran, devolviéndole la mirada. Allí, en aquella plataforma, donde sólo la luna podía ser la testigo de los sentimientos que compartían los dos jóvenes, se dieron su primer beso.

**_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely _**_(alguien que me abrace cuando esté sola)_

**_Someone_****_ to tell my secrets to_**_ (Alguien a quien contar mis secretos)_

**_Someone who's living for me only_**_ (alguien que sólo viva por mí)  
**Someone to give my whole world to** (alguien a quien darle mi mundo entero)  
**They say, they say, they say** (dicen, dicen, dicen)_

- En realidad - dijo Ran, apoyada en el hombro de Shinichi -, mi chico ideal no sería todo lo que he dicho antes, sería demasiado perfecto. Me conformo con que me abrace cuando esté sola, a quien pueda contarle mis secretos, alguien que viva sólo por mí, a quien darle mi mundo entero...

- ¿Y ese chico soy yo?

- Y ese chico eres tú...

Ran sonrió, mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver la del chico. Shinichi se agachó un poco, besando sus labios.

- Yo también necesito todas esas cosas... Te prometo que volveré lo más pronto que pueda, para estar juntos de nuevo, y preguntarte algo que quiero saber...

- ¿Que más da si me lo preguntas ahora?

**_There's one in this world for everyone_**_ (hay alguien es este mundo para cada uno)  
**One**** heart, one soul to walk beside you** (un corazón, un alma para caminar a tu lado)  
**One**** in this life to share your love **(alguien con quien compartir tu amor)  
**One**** touch, to touch the heart inside you** (un roce, para tocar el corazón de tu interior)_

**_Wanna reach for each night, wanna trust with your life _**_(A quien busques toda la noche, a quien confíes tu vida)_

**_That's what I believe, you're the one_**_ (éso es lo que creo, tú eres el único)_

**_You're the one in this world for me _**_(eres el único en este mundo para mí)_

- ¿Querrías ser mi esposa? - preguntó él, como si una propuesta de matrimonio fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Qué?

- No hace falta que respondas ahora... - dijo el detective, intentando relajar la situación.

- ¿Te sirve como respuesta esta canción?

**_You're the one _**_(eres el único)_

**_You're the one in this world for me _**_(eres el único en este mundo para mí)_

**_You're the one _**_(eres el único)_

- Tú eres el único en este mundo para mí, así que respondo sí...

- Te amo... - susurró Shinichi.

**

* * *

**

No me ha gustado mucho, pero lo encuentro muy tierno.. XDDD Y vosotros? Ya sabeis, reviewws!!!

A partir de aora, q vuelven a empezar las clases, tendre que subir un cap cada semana... seguramnt el domingo.. xDDD Asi q pacienciaaaa!!!

Gracias a Angel, Rani07 y Oo-Ran-Mouri-oO por sus reviews!!! Icieron que el capitulo anterior fuera muxo mas bonito de lo q yo creiaaaaaa!!! Muxisimas gracias!

El próximo se va a llamar _Crush_, de Mandy Moore, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**Él puede hacer todo lo que se proponga sólo por el mero hecho de ser él, de su fuerza de voluntad y su ego. Si yo fuera la única que le quisiera, quizás tendría más oportunidades de que fuéramos algo más que amigos. Pero con un séquito de fans detrás de él, no es fácil estar solos, ni mucho menos. Todo eso me pasa por enamorarme del chico que conquistó a toda la humanidad... **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Sería posible que captaras indirectas? Quizá sería una forma fácil de hacerte ver que yo también existo, que soy una mujer como cualquier otra. Igualmente, no lo haría. Sería obligarte a quererme, y no quiero que eso pase. Pero si no doy aunque sea un paso, me moriré por dentro. Desearía contártelo, de verdad, pero mientras esté callada... No podremos avanzar.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Shinichi... - dijo Ran, después de unos minutos de silencio.**

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir cómo se llama la chica que te gusta? **

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	16. Crush

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**

* * *

**

**CRUSH**

_**You know everything that I'm afraid of **(Sabes todo lo que me asusta) **  
You do everything I wish I did **(Haces todas las cosas que quiero hacer) **  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you **(Todos te quieren, todos te aman) _

¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él? Quiero decir, los sentimientos del corazón no se pueden controlar, pero aún así me gustaría no haberlo hecho. Él es simplemente el detective más conocido de todo Japón, el más guapo... ¿Y quién soy yo? Sólo su mejor amiga, la que le acompaña cada día, que está ahí cuando me necesita, que le quiere con locura... Él puede hacer todo lo que se proponga sólo por el mero hecho de ser él, de su fuerza de voluntad y su ego. Si yo fuera la única que le quisiera, quizás tendría más oportunidades de que fuéramos algo más que amigos. Pero con un séquito de fans detrás de él, no es fácil estar solos, ni mucho menos. Todo eso me pasa por enamorarme del chico que conquistó a toda la humanidad...

_**I know I should tell you how I feel** (Sé que debería decirte lo que siento)  
**I wish everyone would disappear** (Deseo que todo el mundo desapareciese)  
**Everytime you call me I'm too scared to be me** (Cada vez que me llamas me asusto de ser yo misma)  
**And I'm too shy to say** (Y soy muy tímida para decir)_

¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sintiendo ésto? Pues si te soy sincera, creo que desde que nos conocimos... Sé que estas cosas no deben de guardarse, porque siempre hay una pequeña posibilidad de ser correspondido. Muchos dicen que el amor adolescente es el peor porque nunca es correspondido, y en eso me baso para no decirte lo que siento. Hay otros motivos, como la timidez, los nervios, las aglomeraciones de gente a tu alrededor... Son muchos factores que me impiden decirte de una vez por todas este secreto, que aunque quiero gritar al mundo entero, mis cuerdas vocales no me dejan hacerlo. ¿Sería posible que captaras indirectas? Quizá sería una forma fácil de hacerte ver que yo también existo, que soy una mujer como cualquier otra. Igualmente, no lo haría. Sería obligarte a quererme, y no quiero que eso pase. Pero si no doy aunque sea un paso, me moriré por dentro. Desearía contártelo, de verdad, pero mientras esté callada... No podremos avanzar.

_**I've got a crush on you **(Pierdo la cabeza por ti)  
**I hope you feel the way that I do** (Deseo que sientas lo mismo que yo)  
**I get a rush when I'm with you** (Me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy contigo)_

_**I've got a crush on you** (Pierdo la cabeza por ti)_

_**A crush on you** (Pierdo la cabeza por ti)_

Y siento que estoy loca por ti, que cada día te quiero más y no puedo controlarlo. Es un sentimiento que gana poder cada momento que pasa, cuando estoy contigo se multiplica, y se intensifica cada noche, cuando pienso en ti. Es maravilloso sentirse así, pero no tanto cuando pienso que no sientes lo mismo. Daría cualquier cosa porque me dijeras que tú me quieres también. Y gracias al amor, tiendo a ponerme nerviosa cuando estoy junto a ti. Cuando me miras me quedo sin palabras, y se me forma un nudo en la garganta, que me impide hablar. Y aunque reuniese el valor suficiente para confesártelo, sé que no me corresponderías. Es un pensamiento con el que me he acostumbrado a vivir.

**_You know I'm the one that you can talk to_**_ (Sabes que soy la única con quien puedes hablar)  
**Sometimes, you tell me things that I don't want to know** (A veces, me dices cosas que no quiero saber)  
**I just wanna hold you **(Sólo quiero abrazarte)_

De momento, me conformo sólo con tu amistad. Si te lo dijese, habría una pequeña posibilidad de que me dijeras que sí y también habría otra, que es la que me da más miedo: que te apartes de mí. Me moriría si lo hicieras, no podría soportarlo. Ésa es la razón por la cual nunca te diré nada, a no ser que tú te declararas antes. Me has dicho que algún día lo harás, hacia esa chica que tanto te gusta. Y cuando la describes, o describes tus sentimientos por ella, se me parte el alma en dos. ¿Tan grande puede ser lo que sientes hacia ella¿Por qué no me dices su nombre? Yo quiero ayudarte, aunque sea para que seas feliz a su lado. Me da completamente igual que no me digas nada, yo sólo quiero abrazarte y estar contigo, aunque seamos sólo amigos.

_**You say exactly how you feel about her **(Dices exactamente qué sientes por ella)  
**I wonder **(Yo me pregunto)  
**Would you ever think of me that way?** (¿Pensarás en mí de esa manera alguna vez?)_

Muchas veces me has contado que hay una chica especial, a la que quieres más que a tu propia vida. Me has dicho que ella es muy guapa, cariñosa, muy fuerte, dulce... ¿No tiene nada malo esa chica¿Es acaso completamente perfecta? Cada vez que pienso en esa chica, me pongo celosa sin poder evitarlo. Sé que no debería sentir celos hacia ella, después de todo nadie tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de una persona. Pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si te dijese algo?

_**I've got a crush on you **(Pierdo la cabeza por ti)  
**I hope you feel the way that I do** (Deseo que sientas lo mismo que yo)  
**I get a rush when I'm with you** (Me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy contigo)_

_**I've got a crush on you** (Pierdo la cabeza por ti)_

_**A crush on you** (Pierdo la cabeza por ti)_

Al día siguiente, mientras los dos volvían de la escuela...

- Shinichi... - dijo Ran, después de unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir cómo se llama la chica que te gusta?

- Te lo diré algún día...

- ¡Pero es que yo quiero saberlo hoy! - protestó ella, como una niña pequeña.

- ¿De verdad¿Me prometes que no te vas a enfadar?

_**I wish I could tell somebody **(Deseo poder decírselo a alguien)  
**But there's no one to talk to** (Pero no hay nadie con quien hablar)  
**Nobody knows I've got a crush on you** (Nadie sabe que pierdo la cabeza por ti)_

_**A crush on you, I've got a crush** (Pierdo la cabeza por ti, pierdo la cabeza)_

- Te lo prometo...

- Pues entonces... Esa chica se llama... Ran Mouri...

- Ese nombre no puede ser porque ése es mi... nombre... ¿Soy yo?

**_You say everything that no one says_**_ (Dices todo lo que nadie dice)  
**I feel everything that you're afraid to feel** (Siento todo lo que tienes miedo de sentir)  
**I will always want you, I will always love you**(Siempre te querré, siempre te amaré)_

- ¡Pero éso es imposible! - dijo Ran, sin podérselo creer - Quiero decir, yo no puedo ser esa chica... Yo no soy la persona que describías...

- ¿Y por qué no?

- No sé... Es simplemente imposible...

- No lo es... - susurró Shinichi.

El detective había acorralado a Ran entre la pared y su cuerpo. Él la miraba profundamente a los ojos, mientras ella no podía mantener la vista fija en ningún sitio. Dándose por vencida, debido a la cercanía del chico, cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de Shinichi. Sintió sus labios, que rozaban suavemente con los suyos propios. Shinichi se separó un momento de la karateka, y murmuró:

- Te amo...

_**I've got a crush on you **(Pierdo la cabeza por ti)  
**I hope you feel the way that I do** (Deseo que sientas lo mismo que yo)  
**I get a rush when I'm with you** (Me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy contigo)_

_**I've got a crush on you** (Pierdo la cabeza por ti)_

_**A crush on you** (Pierdo la cabeza por ti)_

- Todavía no me has dicho qué sientes tú por mí... - dijo el chico, cuando volvieron a emprender la marcha.

- Pues es muy fácil... Te quiero... - respondió ella, cogiéndole la mano - ¿Sabes qué? Sentía celos de esa chica que querías

- ¿Estabas celosa de ti misma?

- Más o menos...

_**I've got a crush on you **(Pierdo la cabeza por ti)  
**I hope you feel the way that I do** (Deseo que sientas lo mismo que yo)  
**I get a rush when I'm with you** (Me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy contigo)_

_**I've got a crush on you** (Pierdo la cabeza por ti)_

_**A crush on you** (Pierdo la cabeza por ti)_

- Te amo, Ran...

- Yo también, Shinichi

**

* * *

**

Bueno! Aquí tengo otro! Este me gusta más, aunque me ha costado la misma vida escribirlo.. Aunq ya se que no es de los mejores, y sigue gustando muy poco... xDDDD

Ya sabeis lo que pido siempre en estas notas de autoraaaa!!! Verdad ke lo sabeis:p Muxas gracias a Lena Haruno, oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo, Rani y el espejo del cielo x vuestros revieeeewssss!!!

El próximo se va a llamar _Baby, it's you_, de JoJo, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**- Dime, Ran... ¿Eres feliz conmigo? - preguntó un chico de unos ojos azules como el mar a la chica sentada a su lado.**

**- ¡Claro¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - respondió ella.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¡Pero yo quiero que seas feliz... **

**- El dinero no da la felicidad¿lo sabías, Shinichi? - le cortó la chica.**

**- Pero ayuda a conseguirla...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cuando quiso darse cuenta de que tenía que recuperarla, o al menos ir a buscarla para pedirle perdón, ella ya había desaparecido. Su cerebro le dijo que ella estaría seguramente en su casa, triste por haber tomado aquella decisión. El chico llamó a la puerta en cuanto llegó, sin esperarse a recuperar el aliento. Esperaba que fuese Ran quien le abriese la puerta, pero fue su padre quien lo hizo, diciéndole que ella no había llegado todavía a casa.**

**- ¿Dónde demonios puede estar? - preguntó al viento. **

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	17. Baby it's you

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**

* * *

**

**BABY IT'S YOU**

****

**_Can somebody explain to me_**_(Puede alguien explicarme) **  
Why everybody is trying to be **(Por qué todo el mundo intenta ser) **  
Living like a celebrity **(Vivir como una celebridad) _

_**Doing what they see on MTV** (Haciendo lo que ven en la MTV)_

- Dime, Ran... ¿Eres feliz conmigo? - preguntó un chico de unos ojos azules como el mar a la chica sentada a su lado.

- ¡Claro¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - respondió ella.

- A que quiero que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo... Yo te puedo dar todo y más, si tú eres feliz con eso...

- No hace falta que hagas nada más de lo que ya haces por mí...

_**Ice is cool but I'm looking for more **(El hielo está bien pero estoy buscando más)  
**Simple things is what my heart beats for **(Las cosas simples son el porqué de los latidos de mi corazón)  
**'Cause that's me, I don't ask for much** (Porque esa soy yo, no pido mucho)  
**Baby, having you is enough** (Baby, teniéndote es suficiente)_

- ¿Sabes? - empezó Shinichi para cambiar de tema - Los fuegos artificiales que ahora estamos viendo desde el jardín de mi casa los he encargado especialmente para ti...

- Son preciosos... Pero ya te he dicho que no necesito mucha cosa... Yo soy una persona sencilla, no necesito ni lujos ni cosas caras...

- ¡Pero yo quiero que seas feliz...!

- El dinero no da la felicidad¿lo sabías, Shinichi? - le cortó la chica.

- Pero ayuda a conseguirla...

_**You ain't got to buy nothing **(No tienes que comprar nada)  
**It's not what I want** (No es lo que quiero)  
**Baby, it's you** (Baby, eres tú)_

_**We don't have to go nowhere** (No tenemos que ir a ningún sitio)_

_**It's not what I want** (No es lo que quiero)_

_**Baby, it's you** (Baby, eres tú)_

_**It's not for what you've got, I know you got a lot** (No es por lo que tienes, sé que tienes mucho)_

_**No matter what you do, you always getting hot** (No importa lo que hagas, siempre eres sexy)_

_**It's you, it's you** (Eres tú, eres tú)_

_**Baby, all I want it's you, yeah** (Baby, todo lo que quiero eres tú)_

- Para que yo sea feliz no tienes que comprar nada... No te quiero por lo que tienes, sino por lo que eres... Sólo me bastas tú para ser feliz...

- Lo sé, pero entiende que yo quiero lo mejor para ti.. Y si me tengo que arruinar para conseguirlo, lo haré - dijo él, convencido.

- ¡Estás obsesionado con el dinero! - replicó Ran, levantándose - ¡Escúchame! No hace falta que te gastes ni un sólo yen en mí... Yo me voy...

- ¿Te vas¿Quieres que te lleve en mi coche? - preguntó Shinichi, sin darse cuenta de lo que implicaban las palabras de Ran.

- No, Shinichi... Me voy de tu vida...

_**It don't matter that your car is fly** (No importa si tu coche puede volar)  
**And your rims are spinning on the side** (Y tus llantas están girando a los lados)  
**It don't matter where we go tonight **(No importa dónde vayamos esta noche)_

_**'Cause if I'm with you it'll be alright **(Porque si estoy contigo todo estará bien)_

A Shinichi le costó cinco minutos progresar la información que acababa de salir de los labios de Ran. ¿Que se iba de su vida¿Por qué? Si él sólo quería lo mejor para ella¿cómo era posible que acabaran así?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de que tenía que recuperarla, o al menos ir a buscarla para pedirle perdón, ella ya había desaparecido. Su cerebro le dijo que ella estaría seguramente en su casa, triste por haber tomado aquella decisión. El chico llamó a la puerta en cuanto llegó, sin esperarse a recuperar el aliento. Esperaba que fuese Ran quien le abriese la puerta, pero fue su padre quien lo hizo, diciéndole que ella no había llegado todavía a casa.

- ¿Dónde demonios puede estar? - preguntó al viento.

De repente, como si una fuerza superior a él lo guiara, sus piernas empezaron a caminar solas. Al principio no sabía a dónde se dirigían, pero pronto comprendió que su corazón era el guía. Recordaba ese camino a la perfección, después de tantos años recorriéndolo para llegar al mismo sitio. Llegó al parque donde se conocieron, donde habían compartido un montón de aventuras juntos, que los había visto crecer... Llegó a su parque, el parque de ellos dos.

_**That's cool but I'm looking for more** (Eso es guay pero estoy buscando más)  
**It's your love what my heart beats for **(Tu amor es el porqué de los latidos de mi corazón )  
**'Cause that's me, don't have to spend a dime** (Porque esa soy yo, no tienes que gastar dinero)_

_**Baby, I just want your time** (Baby, sólo quiero tu tiempo)_

Y allí estaba ella, sentada en aquel columpio con la cabeza gacha. Miraba al suelo mientras se balanceaba tímidamente, moviendo con sus pies la arena que yacía bajo ellos. Se la veía triste, en realidad. Parecía reflexionar sobre sí misma y los pensamientos que la acechaban constantemente.

¿Había hecho mal en dejar a Shinichi por aquella tontería? Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo tiene sus defectos... Él no tenía la culpa de ser como era...

Shinichi se acercó a ella sigilosamente, sin querer romper la bonita imagen que tenía delante de él. Pero un sollozo lo hizo pararse y observarla. Había comenzado a llorar, pues sus ojos estaban aguados y en las mejillas se podían percibir rastros de lágrimas. Cuando llegó a ella se puso detrás y pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros. Acercó su boca a su oreja y susurró:

- No tienes que llorar por éso...

El cuerpo de Ran se tensó, pero se relajó en cuanto supo quién era aquel que la abrazaba.

_**You ain't got to buy nothing **(No tienes que comprar nada)  
**It's not what I want** (No es lo que quiero)  
**Baby, it's you** (Baby, eres tú)_

_**We don't have to go nowhere** (No tenemos que ir a ningún sitio)_

_**It's not what I want** (No es lo que quiero)_

_**Baby, it's you** (Baby, eres tú)_

_**It's not for what you've got, I know you got a lot** (No es por lo que tienes, sé que tienes mucho)_

_**No matter what you do, you always getting hot** (No importa lo que hagas, siempre eres sexy)_

_**It's you, it's you** (Eres tú, eres tú)_

_**Baby, all I want it's you, yeah** (Baby, todo lo que quiero eres tú)_

- Siento haberme comportado antes así... - dijo Ran, con un tono de arrepentimiento en su voz.

- No debo perdonarte nada... Más bien soy yo el que debe pedir perdón¿no?

Shinichi esperaba alguna respuesta, pero ella continuó en silencio, así que prosiguió:

- Mira, yo quiero lo mejor para ti... Yo quiero que seas feliz conmigo, y que siempre estemos juntos y siempre seamos felices... Y si para eso tengo que gastarme todo mi dinero, lo haré y nadie podrá impedírmelo. Entiendo que tú no quieras mucho, y tampoco lo necesites. Pero entiéndeme, yo soy así...

- Shinichi... - empezó la chica - No te digo que algún día no me compres algo o no me invites a cenar... Lo único que no quiero son los excesos... Por ejemplo, esos fuegos artificiales no hacían falta, con las estrellas era más que suficiente... Y por supuesto, contigo a mi lado, los fuegos sobraban...

La chica sonrió tímidamente, bajando la mirada. Sintió como las manos del chico cogían su cara y la acercaban a la suya, para acabar fundidos en un beso muy tierno y lento, que poco a poco empezó a ser más pasional.

_**You ain't got to buy nothing **(No tienes que comprar nada)  
**It's not what I want** (No es lo que quiero)  
**Baby, it's you** (Baby, eres tú)_

_**We don't have to go nowhere** (No tenemos que ir a ningún sitio)_

_**It's not what I want** (No es lo que quiero)_

_**Baby, it's you** (Baby, eres tú)_

_**It's not for what you've got, I know you got a lot** (No es por lo que tienes, sé que tienes mucho)_

_**No matter what you do, you always getting hot** (No importa lo que hagas, siempre eres sexy)_

_**It's you, it's you** (Eres tú, eres tú)_

_**Baby, all I want it's you, yeah** (Baby, todo lo que quiero eres tú)_

- Y no me hace falta el dinero... Porque eres tú, eres tú... Todo lo que quiero eres tú... - cantó Ran, cuando se separaron.

Shinichi sólo sonrió y cogió su mano. Comenzaron a caminar despacio, observando la noche que se abría hasta el horizonte, sólo para ellos dos.

**

* * *

**Aishhhhhh!!!! Me e emocionao un poko al final... xDDD Ste tambien me ha costado mucho escribirlo, no sabía como continuarlooo! Tampoco es que sea uno de los mejores, pero ahi se queda... XD En fin, pido reviewss!! 

Gracias a Rani07 y oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo x vuestros reviews! Y gracias tmb por mejorar un pokito la idea que tenia del anterior fic... XD Y deciros q si el de "crush" os gusto, todavia quedan unos cuantos que os gustaran muchisimo mas! Ya lo vereis ;)

El próximo se va a llamar _To make her love me_, de Rascal Flatts, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**Yo la quería, la amaba y, por supuesto, lo sigo haciendo aunque ella no lo sabe todavía. ¿Su nombre? Ran Mouri. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Otro problema añadido es que no sé lo que siente ella por mí. ¿Qué pasaría si yo se lo dijera y ella se alejara de mí? No lo sé con certeza, pero podría asegurar que quizá moriría. ¿Y que pasaría si otro de sus seguidores se me adelantara y ella le dijese que sí? En ese caso me resignaría a perderla, y después moriría.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ella bajó la cabeza en señal de timidez, pero con una sonrisa sincera y con los ojos brillantes. La volvió a subir y me miró profundamente, como esperando que yo continuara, pero ella me interrumpió:**

**- Sabes que no es así, yo no soy ningún tipo de ser supernatural ni nada por el estilo... Me encanta hacer el bien, porque me siento mejor después de hacerlo, sólo es éso... Ya puedes continuar...**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	18. To make her love me

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**ATENCIÓN**: A unos cuantos de los seguidores de estos songfics ya les e enviado un privado, xo a los q mandan reviews en anonimo no sabia como, asi q lo comunico por aqui. E cambiado de idea y creo q mas vale prevenir q curar, asi q prefiero poner los lyrics en mi blog a partir de aora. Alli stara la istoria entera (lyrics y fic) mientras q aqui estara solo la historia... Espero q no os incomode muxo! El link de mi blog esta en mi profile, asi q vosotros decidis donde leerlo! Xo sigo pidiendo reviews x aki y comentarios, aunke sea mas lights, x el otro lado! ;) Muxisimas gracias!

* * *

**TO MAKE HER LOVE ME**

Es ella, simplemente es ella. Ella es la mujer de mi vida, con la cual quiero compartir todos mis momentos, los buenos y los malos. Ella ha sido siempre mi mejor amiga, pero hace bastante que dejó de tener ese nombre y lo cambió por "la chica que me gustaba". Más tarde o más temprano, esa atracción empezó a ser muchísimo más fuerte, hasta que descubrí que no tan sólo me gustaba ni la apreciaba. Yo la quería, la amaba y, por supuesto, lo sigo haciendo aunque ella no lo sabe todavía. ¿Su nombre? Ran Mouri.

Y aunque he intentado miles de veces decírselo, reuniendo el valor necesario en las miles de oportunidades que he tenido para hacerlo, nunca he podido. No sé si es porque siempre hay algo que nos interrumpa (léase como caso o persona), o si simplemente el destino me priva del valor para decírselo, para evitar que cometa un error y al menos sigamos siendo amigos, aunque yo me esté muriendo por dentro por besar esos labios. Otro problema añadido es que no sé lo que siente ella por mí. ¿Qué pasaría si yo se lo dijera y ella se alejara de mí? No lo sé con certeza, pero podría asegurar que quizá moriría. ¿Y que pasaría si otro de sus seguidores se me adelantara y ella le dijese que sí? En ese caso me resignaría a perderla, y después moriría. ¿Y que pasaría si yo se lo confesara y ella me respondiera que lleva toda la vida esperando este momento? La respuesta es más complicada pero, después de besarnos, moriría de felicidad.

Sé que puedo hacerla enfadar y que ella se reirá de mí cinco minutos después, pero también sé que muchas veces me he pasado de la raya. Hay cosas que hubiese deseado no haber dicho, para así no herir sus sentimientos. Hay tantas cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero ella siempre me las ha perdonado. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerla? Seguramente jamás encontraría una razón convincente, y sólo puedo darle gracias a los cielos una y otra vez por tan maravilloso regalo. Muchas veces he tenido la sensación de verla rodeada de un aura blanca, como si se tratara de un ángel enviado a la Tierra para guiar a todos los que la rodean. Supongo que ése es otro de los motivos por los cuales tengo que decirle lo que siento, aunque no sé si algún día podré atreverme a hacerlo.

Y en caso de que algún día le confesara lo que siento y ella no sintiera lo mismo¿cuánto costaría hacer que me amara? Si desde un principio me dice que no, yo lo entendería. Si me dice que sí, sería el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra. Pero¿y si se mostrara indecisa? Entiendo que ella no quiera estropear nuestra amistad, pero si me diera la oportunidad de demostrarle cuánto la quiero... ¿Tan difícil sería lograr que me quisiera? No tendría que estar aquí preguntándome las diferentes posibilidades que me depara el futuro... Tendría que pasar a la acción... Hoy mismo... 

La llamé para que viniese a mi casa, ya que le tenía algo importante que decir. En cierto modo, me daba miedo que ella tuviera otras cosas que hacer, porque sabía que perdería todo el poco valor que había conseguido reunir. Pero, por fortuna y a la vez por desgracia, ella tenía toda la tarde libre.

Vino bastante temprano, porque decía que se moría de curiosidad por saber que era aquello que le iba a decir. La invité a sentarse en el sofá y ella me dedicó una sonrisa, para demostrarme que ella estaba dispuesta a escucharme.

- Verás, Ran... Yo... He estado mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a ésto, pero creo que ya no puedo seguir ocultándotelo... Desde siempre te he visto como mi amiga, una persona de confianza, que siempre le desea el bien a todo el mundo... Quizás te hará gracia que te lo diga, pero te pareces a un ángel...

Ella bajó la cabeza en señal de timidez, pero con una sonrisa sincera y con los ojos brillantes. La volvió a subir y me miró profundamente, como esperando que yo continuara, pero ella me interrumpió:

- Sabes que no es así, yo no soy ningún tipo de ser supernatural ni nada por el estilo... Me encanta hacer el bien, porque me siento mejor después de hacerlo, sólo es éso... Ya puedes continuar...

- Podría decir que has creado el cielo y las estrellas... En mi mundo... Y por eso mismo, porque tú eres la persona más importante para mí, quería decirte que te quiero... Y también te quería preguntar si sería muy difícil hacer que tú me quisieras también...

Permaneció en silencio un rato lo suficientemente largo como para asustarme.

- Escucha, con esto no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos si tú no sientes lo mismo... Si hay otro, lo entiendo... Pero si no lo hay¿me darías una oportunidad?

- Shinichi... - empezó la chica, con una sonrisa tímida - Creo que no sería nada difícil hacer que yo te quisiera, porque ya lo hago... Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, incluso te amo...

En ese momento, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo. No sólo porque yo era correspondido, sino porque ella se estaba acercando a mí peligrosamente. Mi cerebro no conseguía procesar la información, ni tampoco los hechos que pasaron a continuación. Esa unión perfecta entre nuestros labios, esa mirada azul que me mataba y que ahora no veía, pero que percibía constantemente, no me dejaban pensar en nada más que en ella.

Ahora me arrepiento de no haberle dicho nunca nada, pero el destino estaba escrito así. Y conservaré esta fecha en mi memoria como "el día en que hice que ella me amara".

**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... Cursilada power, pero me ha gustado. Jaja XDDD Reviews! 

Bueno, cn eso del cambio a blog tmb deciros q puede ser q alli tngais el fic unos dias antes... No se... XDD Xo lo q si es seguro es q abra spoilers de mis fics, del manga, del anime y paginas webs y foros dedicados a DC con un monton de cosas!

Gracias por los reviews a Kiiza, Lena Haruno y oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo. Decidme vuestra opinion en este tambien, porfiiis!!

El próximo se va a llamar _Diselo ya_, de Luis Fonsi, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**A medida que el sonrojo de Shinichi aumentaba, su mente se sumergía en las más románticas fantasías, la mayoría de las cuales no sucederían, al menos, aquella noche. Tan profundo estaba nadando el chico que ya llegaba tarde para recoger a su mejor amiga, la chica que le gustaba, Ran Mouri. **

**Llegó poco después a casa de Ran, nervioso y temblando como un flan. Se oyó la voz de Ran gritar "¡Ahora voy!", y el chico supuso que todavía le quedaba algo que ponerse o retocarse. Diez minutos más tarde (el pobre muchacho ya se había sentado de tanto esperar) salió Ran por la puerta, con una sonrisa radiante. Shinichi se quedó embelesado, pensando que la espera había valido la pena. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Todo el mundo vio la cara de niña buena que tenía Ran a los tres años, mientras ella, sonrojada, miraba el mantel de la mesa sin despegar la vista. Se sabía su vida de memoria, no le hacían falta los comentarios de Sonoko a cada foto que pasaba. Otro que no podía mirar las fotos era su compañero de mesa, Shinichi, ya que no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Ran.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Bailas esta canción conmigo?**

**- ¡Claro!**

**El cantante de la orquesta, antes de comenzar a cantar, habló unos instantes:**

**- Esta canción está dedicada a Ran de parte de un chico que hay entre la gente, así que prestad atención a la letra y ¡agarrad a vuestras parejas! **

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	19. Diselo Ya

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**DISELO YA**

Hoy era un día especial para la familia Mouri, ya que su única hija, Ran, cumplía 18 años. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, pero en especial la chica. La pobre muchacha no sabía cuál era la sorpresa de la que tanto hablaba su padre desde hacía días que, según parecía, todo el mundo sabía. Con todo el mundo nos referimos a que todos sus compañeros de clase la sabían, y ninguno de ellos quería revelársela.

Lo que mucho menos podía saber era la segunda sorpresa que iba a recibir ese mismo día, por la noche, de parte del chico que le gustaba...

A unas cuantas manzanas de la casa donde ella vivía, un joven repasaba mentalmente el plan que iba a seguir esa noche.

- Bien... La voy a buscar... Sé caballeroso, Shinichi, sobretodo eso... Le coges el brazo y la acompañas hasta tu coche, le abres la puerta... Blablabla... Contrólate mientras conduces, no se te puede ir la vista hacia otros sitios... Llegas a casa de Sonoko, abres la puerta... Blablabla... El brindis y el discurso de Sonoko, y justo después pides éso... Y luego... Y luego...

A medida que el sonrojo de Shinichi aumentaba, su mente se sumergía en las más románticas fantasías, la mayoría de las cuales no sucederían, al menos, aquella noche. Tan profundo estaba nadando el chico que ya llegaba tarde para recoger a su mejor amiga, la chica que le gustaba, Ran Mouri.

Llegó poco después a casa de Ran, nervioso y temblando como un flan. Se oyó la voz de Ran gritar "¡Ahora voy!", y el chico supuso que todavía le quedaba algo que ponerse o retocarse. Diez minutos más tarde (el pobre muchacho ya se había sentado de tanto esperar) salió Ran por la puerta, con una sonrisa radiante. Shinichi se quedó embelesado, pensando que la espera había valido la pena.

Llevaba el pelo recogido con una pinza detrás, aunque media melena estaba suelta y lisa, con las puntas rizadas. Se había maquillado ligeramente, haciendo que sus ojos azules y sus labios rojos resaltaran. El vestido era azul claro hasta la rodilla, de palabra de honor. Realmente, parecía una princesa de cuento.

- Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto rato, Shinichi...

- No importa, de verdad... Haré todo lo que me pida la anfitriona de la fiesta...

- ¡No hables así! No pareces el mismo de siempre...

Estuvieron callados durante todo el trayecto, sonrojados, pensando en el otro y sin dirigirse la mirada. La chica le daba vueltas a la sonrisa que llevaba él a cada palabra que pronunciaba, a los gestos de amabilidad. Un ejemplo claro era el de haberle abierto la puerta del coche, que ahora, después de que ella bajara, él cerró. Se quedó más sorprendida cuando él le tendió el brazo, que ella aceptó, y juntos entraron en casa de Sonoko. Se imaginó lo que vería, pero no llegó a pensar que fuera tan impresionante.

Todo el hall estaba decorado con globos y serpentinas, con un cartel enorme que decía: "Felicidades, Ran. Te queremos.". Pero el jardín fue lo que la dejó sin palabras, pues estaba lleno de camareros, mesas y sillas imitando a un restaurante de elite, una pista de baile y un bar. La chica se emocionó, dejando escapar unas lagrimillas, que enterró en el abrazo de Shinichi felicitándola. La siguiente fue Sonoko, después sus amigos y, por último, sus padres y los padres de Shinichi.

El chico la acompañó hasta su mesa, donde comerían él, Ran, Sonoko, los padres de Ran y los de Shinichi. Ran se quedó todavía más sorprendida cuando Shinichi le apartó la silla para que pudiera sentarse, a la vez que callaba a su madre y a otros compañeros con la mirada.

Cuando hubieron cenado, las luces se apagaron. Sonoko se movió en la oscuridad hasta el escenario, donde un potente foco la iluminó, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

- Bueno, después de haber disfrutado de esta deliciosa cena, sólo nos queda el discurso de la pesada de Sonoko - se oyeron unas risas, algunas de ellas falsas, por todo el recinto -. En fin, estamos aquí para celebrar la mayoría de edad de Ran, una compañera excepcional, que siempre ha estado ahí cuando la necesitábamos, con carácter y buena fe, y que nos ha ayudado a ser mejores personas. También tiene sus cosas malas, como todo el mundo, pero no las mencionaré porque no son tan importantes como las cosas buenas. Con vuestro permiso, veremos unas fotos de la vida de Ran, desde que era una enana a la mujer que es ahora...

Todo el mundo vio la cara de niña buena que tenía Ran a los tres años, mientras ella, sonrojada, miraba el mantel de la mesa sin despegar la vista. Se sabía su vida de memoria, no le hacían falta los comentarios de Sonoko a cada foto que pasaba. Otro que no podía mirar las fotos era su compañero de mesa, Shinichi, ya que no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Ran. No se explicaba cómo alguien podía ser tan maravilloso y a la vez gentil, como podía lucir tan linda, cómo todo lo que se ponía le quedaba bien. No lograba entender cómo se había enamorado tan profundamente de ella, y cómo ella no se había dado cuenta todavía.

Sonoko dijo algo de una foto en la biblioteca, y alzó la vista. Era la foto en la que ella y Shinichi salían en la biblioteca del colegio, estudiando. Recordaba haberla visto millones de veces en su álbum de fotos, pero nunca se había fijado en que la mirada de Shinichi estaba dirigida a las manos de Ran, mientras las miraba embobado. Miró a Shinichi, que todavía seguía mirándola a ella sonrojado, y sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, buscando su mano en la oscuridad y moviéndola, para hacerle saber que él estaba ahí para ella.

La siguiente foto era una en la que salía toda la clase sonriendo. Y por último, la foto más especial para ella. Esa en que salían Shinichi y ella en Tropical Land. Los dos volvieron a mirarse, sonriendo más que nunca, recordando aquel día.

- Ya se han acabado las fotos y ahora me gustaría que la cumpleañera subiera al escenario y nos dedicara unas palabras.

Ran miró asustada a los lados, buscándole, pero no le encontró. Le necesitaba para que con una mirada le infundiera valor, pero no estaba. Inspiró intentando calmarse, y algo consiguió porque con paso decidido caminó hasta Sonoko. Cogió el micro y notó que estaba temblando, pero no hizo caso.

- Yo... En serio que no sé cómo agradeceros todo ésto que habéis montado en un día tan especial para mí. No esperaba la cena, ni la orquesta, ni una fiesta ni nada por el estilo. Quería pasar el día con los míos y realmente habéis hecho que este día sea el más maravilloso de mi vida. ¡Espero que la noche sea igual de perfecta! Muchísimas gracias y os deseo una feliz velada...

Literalmente, la chica salió corriendo del escenario. Localizó su mesa y su padre le dijo que ahora abrirían la pista de baile y que se fuera para allá, donde la esperaba otra sorpresa.

Una melodía lenta empezó a sonar, mientras toda la pista se llenaba de gente. Ella estaba en medio, justo debajo de la bola de luces, cuando reconoció aquella canción como una de sus favoritas. Se emocionaba con sólo oírla, pues la música y, sobretodo, la letra le parecían preciosas.

Siguió buscando a Shinichi con la mirada, pero no lo vio. Una mano se posó en su hombro, invitándola a girar y a toparse con la cara de aquél que andaba buscando. El chico sonrió y preguntó:

- ¿Bailas esta canción conmigo?

- ¡Claro!

El cantante de la orquesta, antes de comenzar a cantar, habló unos instantes:

- Esta canción está dedicada a Ran de parte de un chico que hay entre la gente, así que prestad atención a la letra y ¡agarrad a vuestras parejas!

Shinichi hizo un amago de sonrisa, que consiguió ocultar al coger a Ran por la cintura. Ella subió la mirada hasta toparse con sus ojos, que brillaban a la luz de la luna, más hermosos que nunca. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, acercándose todavía más a él, sintiendo el latir acelerado de su corazón.

Shinichi sintió la sonrisa de Ran contra su pecho al escuchar el estribillo. Sabía que esa canción era una de sus favoritas, y ese había sido otro motivo para pedirla a la orquesta. Sí, él había sido ese chico que quería dedicársela, algo que ya intuían la mayoría de presentes, menos Ran.

Sinceramente, no le importaba quién fuera ese chico, sólo le importaba Shinichi en ese momento. Sólo le importaba disfrutar de su compañía, de sus brazos y de su perfume, de su cuerpo y su corazón, sólo de él.

Ran miró al cielo, deseando que se parara el tiempo. La luna llena brillaba en el firmamento, con un manto azul oscuro aterciopelado rodeándola. Esa tela fina estaba adornada con pequeños puntitos blancos, que esa noche lucían más que nunca. Se sentía en el paraíso, en una especie de cielo alternativo al de Diós, se sentía cómodamente feliz.

Por su parte, Shinichi sabía que la hora se acercaba, que el momento estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero se obligó a desconectar y sólo sentir. Sintió la cintura de Ran, su olor, el perfume de su pelo, su corazón... La sintió a ella, y solamente a ella. No necesitaba nada más, no quería nada más. La quería a ella, la amaba. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

No quería ni chicas famosas, populares o superficiales. Sólo a ella, ella era la única. Con ese pensamiento vagando en su mente, inconscientemente, la abrazó más fuerte, apegándola más a su cuerpo.

El cantante dejó que la música siguiera sonando, y volvió a hablar:

- Esta canción me la ha pedido un chico y ahora le toca a él dar la cara. Por favor, sube aquí y díselo ya...

Shinichi se separó de Ran, muy a su pesar, pero con las manos entrelazadas caminaron hasta quedar en frente del escenario. Él soltó su mano, y con una sonrisa se dirigió a las escalerillas ante la mirada sorprendida de Ran. No podía creerse que fuese él, era técnicamente imposible.

Se aclaró la voz y empezó a hablar, mientras el estribillo instrumental de la canción seguía sonando:

- Como ya ha dicho Sonoko, hoy es un día especial para Ran... Pero también lo es para mí, yo diría que incluso mucho más... Hoy Ran cumple 18 años, una fecha que yo no podía dejar escapar por nada del mundo. No podía esperar a este día, así que me adelanté para darle esta sorpresa. Con la ayuda de mis padres, fui a casa de los Mouri cuando ella estaba de vacaciones con Sonoko. Quería pedirle al señor Mouri su consentimiento para hacer realidad el sueño que veo todas las noches...

Hizo una pausa mientras bajaba las escaleras para reunirse con la chica.

- Yo he sido quién ha pedido a la orquesta que cantase esta canción, porque sé que te gusta y porque es perfecta para decírtelo. Y bueno... Lo que yo quería decirte es que... Yo te... Que no quiero seguir siendo sólo tu amigo, porque yo te...

- Díselo ya... - entonó el cantante, animándole a seguir.

Suspiró una vez, alzó el micro y dijo:

- Yo... Yo te amo...

La multitud estalló en un aplauso, mientras Ran seguía en su sitio, inmóvil. De repente, reaccionó, cogió el micrófono y dijo:

- Supongo que ahora me toca a mí... Yo también te quiero, Shinichi...

El chico le pasó el micro a la chica que había más cerca de él, para poder tener las manos libres de ahora en adelante.

Él, con una sonrisa radiante, le rodeó la cintura al tiempo que ella se colgaba de su cuello. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando se escuchó un "ejem, ejem" de parte del señor Mouri. Ran le miró enfadada, porque pensaba que lo había hecho a propósito.

- ¡Es verdad¡Casi lo olvidaba! - gritó Shinichi.

Al ver la mirada de Ran hacia su padre, le dijo al oído:

- Él no quería interrumpirnos... Bueno, quizá sí... Pero es que todavía falta algo por decir...

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita forrada de terciopelo rojo. Se arrodilló, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

- Ran Mouri¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Por segunda vez consecutiva, la chica no supo qué decir. Pero con lágrimas en los ojos asintió fervientemente, dejándolas caer después mientras una sonrisa inundaba su rostro. Shinichi le puso el anillo, que le quedaba perfecto. Se levantó y por poco cae de nuevo al suelo al recibir los brazos de Ran.

Ahora sí que no había nada que los pudiera separar... Nunca más...

- Te amo, futra Ran Kudo...

- Te amo, Shinichi...

**

* * *

**

Aish... Cruzo los dedos para que os haya gustado! Todavia estoy emocionada de volverlo a leer... Digamos que lo he leido mas o menos 500 veces xDDDD La canción es preciosa, y en cuanto la oí me dije: tengo que escribir un songfic, y aquí estoy y aquí está.

La cancion es de Luis Fonsi, por si quereis escucharla! Y si no id a mi blog i lo podreis verlos directamente junto con la cancion!

Otra cosa que queria decir es que he cambiado de opinion (raro en mi). No, no voy a volver a poner los lyrics, si es eso lo que pensais. xD Mi intencion era intentar llegar a los 100, xo ultimamnt me es casi imposible escribir (por falta de tiempo y de inspiracion), asi que lo que iba a ser un "Endless Kisses" se queda en "25 + 1 Kisses". Estan todos escritos, asi que los ire subiendo cada domingo :) No descarto volver a los songfics mas adelante, pero de momento quiero dedicarme plenamente a "Si tu supieras..." y acabarlo, y entonces continuar un crossover que empece hace tiempo... Asi q disculpad las molestias xo que sepais que teneis meicosr para rato! ;)

Bueno, como siempre quiero pediros vuestra opinión y saber si después de leerlo seguís con la lagrima o el corazón a mil, o las dos cosas, como me está pasando a mí.. XDDD T.T

Muchisimas gracias a Amidala Granger, oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo y a Rani07! En serio, no hay palabras!

El próximo se va a llamar _Rainy Day_, de Janel Parrish, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**Dos días después de volver le invité a cenar con el propósito de confesarme, pero él se adelantó. No cabían en mí misma tantos sentimientos a la vez. **

**Y todo iba sobre ruedas, hasta aquel día en que supo la verdad oculta. Hasta aquel día en que se fue de nuestra casa. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Desde la ventana del dormitorio miré el barrio de Beika. Siempre tan radiante, ahora lloviendo. Como mis ojos, que amenazaban con dejar escapar lo que llevaba tiempo guardando. Toda la angustia que sentí esa mañana al no verle, toda la tristeza que sentí al leer su carta de despedida. **

**Todos esos sentimientos que no pude dejar salir ahora fluyen por su cauce hasta el suelo, hasta topar con él y desaparecer. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me vestí y fui a casa de Shinichi. Volví a llamar al timbre y él volvió a decir que no conocía a nadie llamado Ran. Me volvió a destrozar y volví a llorar en su portería. Estuve todo el día llorando, sin desayunar, ni comer ni cenar. **

**Hasta que, cuando ya era de noche, todo se desvaneció. **

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	20. Rainy Day

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**RAINY DAY**

Sé que debí contárselo nada más llegar, pero no pude. No tenía el valor suficiente para contarle que yo, Ran Mouri, había sido encogida por una misteriosa Organización, y mucho menos que había estado viviendo un año entero en su casa, simulando ser una persona totalmente diferente.

Cuando todo acabó y volví a ser yo, no se lo conté por miedo a un rechazo, algo que me destrozaría. Durante mi estancia con él supe que me quería, que no sentía sólo amistad por mí. Fui la persona más feliz del mundo. Dos días después de volver le invité a cenar con el propósito de confesarme, pero él se adelantó. No cabían en mí misma tantos sentimientos a la vez.

Y todo iba sobre ruedas, hasta aquel día en que supo la verdad oculta. Hasta aquel día en que se fue de nuestra casa.

Como cada día, me levanté de la cama, dirigiendo la cabeza al sitio donde él debería estar, durmiendo. Le echo de menos. Me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando él, al levantarse, me sonreía a contraluz, abría los ojos y me daba un tierno beso en la nariz. Le extraño tanto...

Desde la ventana del dormitorio miré el barrio de Beika. Siempre tan radiante, ahora lloviendo. Como mis ojos, que amenazaban con dejar escapar lo que llevaba tiempo guardando. Toda la angustia que sentí esa mañana al no verle, toda la tristeza que sentí al leer su carta de despedida.

Todos esos sentimientos que no pude dejar salir ahora fluyen por su cauce hasta el suelo, hasta topar con él y desaparecer.

"_Querida Ran:_

_No sé por qué digo lo de querida cuando tú no me quieres. Estuviste viviendo en mi casa durante un año, aprovechándote de mí y no sé cómo perdonártelo. Estuviste a punto de morir cuando te enfrentaste a ellos, pero me seguiste engañando, no me dijiste nada. Me mentiste cuando volviste, aparentando que no había pasado el tiempo, aparentando que volvías de un viaje con tu madre. Caí en tus redes con todos aquellos besos. Hiciste muy bien tu trabajo de actriz¿lo sabías? Te felicito... _

_Pero yo no quiero seguir siendo cómplice de algo que no querías contarme. ¿No tenemos confianza¿No era yo tu mejor amigo¿No era yo "el chico de tus sueños", como tú me dijiste? Francamente, no sé qué creer... Por eso me he resignado a no creer en nada y a olvidar. A olvidarte y no volverte a ver nunca más. _

_Espero que consigas ser feliz con quien tú quieras, porque yo conseguiré serlo. No como siempre había pensado, pero el tiempo curará las heridas, o eso creo..._

_Hasta siempre,_

_Shinichi_"

Yo sólo quería que él no estuviera en peligro, que no sufriera por mí. En él confío más que en ninguna otra persona, pero no quería que él saliera perjudicado en algo que sólo me incumbía a mí... No me dio tiempo a explicarle, aunque tampoco me hubiese dejado. Sigo con la esperanza de verle de nuevo, aunque sea sonriendo de la mano de otra persona. Sólo quiero verlo feliz.

¿Cómo pensó que yo podría encontrar la felicidad sin él? Es imposible, es como pedirle a una roca que se mueva por sí sola. Pero si este es mi destino, él de esperarle tanto como él me esperó a mí, yo lo cumpliré.

Gracias al Profesor Agasa pude saber la nueva residencia de Shinichi. Me armé de valor para ir a verlo y explicarle los motivos de todo lo que él quisiera saber. Pero, como era predecible, no me dejó entrar:

- ¿Quién es? - pronunció su voz desde el telefonillo.

Al principio dudé si responder, si era una buena idea haber ido hasta allí. En parte me sorprendió volver a oír su voz después de tanto tiempo. Pero al final decidí que si había llegado hasta allí, ya no había marcha atrás.

- Yo... Soy yo, Ran... Quería expli...

- No, lo siento... Yo no conozco a ninguna Ran...

Y colgó. No pude soportarlo y me dejé caer en su puerta, a llorar con la cabeza enterrada en mis rodillas. Mientras lloraba, me pareció escuchar como descolgaban el telefonillo y más tarde lo volvían a colgar. Esperé un rato por si a Shinichi se le había ablandado el corazón, pero no apareció por la puerta. Y a las 12 de la noche, volví a casa.

Me tumbé en la cama y caí dormida al instante.

Por la mañana me levanté y miré por la ventana: seguía lloviendo. Apoyé la frente en el cristal y sentí frío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas volvían a caer de mis ojos, por fuera y por dentro a la vez. Sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza y alcé la mano para medir su temperatura. Tenía fiebre, pero no me importó.

Me vestí y fui a casa de Shinichi. Volví a llamar al timbre y él volvió a decir que no conocía a nadie llamado Ran. Me volvió a destrozar y volví a llorar en su portería. Estuve todo el día llorando, sin desayunar, ni comer ni cenar.

Hasta que, cuando ya era de noche, todo se desvaneció.

No sé lo que pasó después. Tan sólo sé que me desperté en una cama extraña, en una habitación que no había visto en mi vida. Había medicinas en la mesita de noche, y una toalla mojada en la almohada. La puerta se abrió poco a poco y allí estaba él, Shinichi, más serio de lo normal, con un vaso de leche caliente que dejó cerca de mí.

- ¿Ya te has despertado? Me alegro... Prométeme que no volverás a hacer la tontería de quedarte bajo la lluvia un día entero... Cuando te vi por la ventana, desmayada, te traje aquí y tenías 39º de fiebre...

- Lo siento... Pero yo quería hablar contigo, quería explicarte por qué lo hice...

- Tus motivos quedaron muy claros el día en que lo supe. Te los dejé escritos en una carta, por si no lo recuerdas... - replicó él, a la defensiva.

- La recuerdo perfectamente... Sé que te hice daño, pero yo quería mantenerte fuera de todo eso, porque sólo me implicaba a mí...

- ¿Y qué pasaría si hubieses muerto en aquel tiroteo¿Cómo me habría sentido yo? Sabiendo que podías haberme necesitado y que no estuve ahí para ayudarte...

- Hiciste muchas cosas por mí en ese año que yo fui una niña, y de verdad te lo agradezco... ¿Pero has pensado cómo me sentiría yo si te pasara algo por mi culpa?

- En fin, ahora ya da igual... Lo que importa es que ya no tienes fiebre y que te puedes ir cuando te sientas del todo bien...

- ¿No lo entiendes¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti? Si tú no estás es como si el mundo se partiera en dos... Como si mi mundo se partiera en dos y desapareciera... Tú eres mi mundo, Shinichi...

- Yo... Lo siento mucho... Sé que no debería haberme ido, que tendría que haberte pedido explicaciones, pero... No podía... La rabia y la angustia me cegaron y cogí mis cosas y me fui...

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa?

- Sólo si me prometes que no habrá más secretos entre nosotros...

- Te lo juro.

Y volví a sonreír, como nunca lo había hecho.

- ¿Sigue lloviendo? - pregunté.

- Sí... - respondió él.

- Volvamos a casa, Shinichi... Volvamos juntos, bajo la lluvia...

**

* * *

**

Un poco triste, ne? Bueno, spero que esteis enteros! xDDDDD Pero me encanta!!! Y a vosotros? Ya sabeis, reviews!.

La cancion es de Janel Parrish, se llama _Rainy Day_, y los lyrics y el videoclip estan en mi blog! La cancion es preciosa, aunque es de la banda sonora de las Bratz... xDDDD Os recomiendo escucharla!

Voy a hacer una excepcion y contestare los reviews, jojo XDDD

**oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo**: me hizo gracia lo del paquete de cleenex! Jaja XDDD Pero si que es verdad que cuando empiezan a bailar, el corazon se te acelera y lo sientes en tu propia piel.. Dimelo a mi que me emocione muxisimo! xDDD Muxisimas gracias!

**El espejo del cielo**: no te emocionas con facilidad? XDDD Y te emociono? Entonces hice bien mi trabajo, ne? ;) Si te soy sincera, eso de que Shinichi se declarase delante de todo el mundo, lo encontre tan tierno... Y no pude resistirme a ponerlo! Si que es verdad que no es una "buena" idea, pero ponerlo tan y tan enamorado como para atreverse... XDD Buuufff!! Me revoluciona las ormonas! XDDD Muxas gracias x leer y x el review!

**Rani07**: no, no soy una superdotadaaa!! XDDD Jaja XDD Aunque no se si me gustaria.. XDD No, mi secreto es que la inspiracion me viene a ratos... Soy capaz de escribir hasta 4 songfics en un mismo dia! Y como me conozco la inspiracion, la aprovexo al maximo! Y a veces puedo tirarme dos meses sin escribir nada, pero como ya tengo los capitulos exos pos nadie se da cuenta! Jojo XDD Y bueno, tambien lo que le e dixo a espejo de cielo, que lo de declararse en publico lo encuentro muy tierno y asi... XDD Muxisimas gracias y a ver si te conectas algun dia! XDDDD

El próximo se va a llamar _Secret Love_, de JoJo, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**- Bueno¿y qué querías contarme? - disparó la chica de golpe, al sentarse en el sofá.**

**- Pues... Em... Quería decirte que... Yo... Tengonovia...**

**- ¿Qué has dicho? No lo he entendido... **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Podemos hablar?**

**- Mira, Kudo... - respondió encarándole - Ayer te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte, y no hay nada más que hablar. Así que vete a tu sitio y escríbele una carta de amor a tu novia antes de que se ponga celosa de tus fans¿te parece? **

**Y aunque la expresión y la mirada de la chica eran frías, por dentro sentía pinchazos al hablarle de esa manera. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Te ayudo?**

**- No, gracias, ya puedo yo so... ¿Shin...? Digo, Kudo¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó incrédula, al girarse.**

**- Me he auto castigado... Una larga historia... Pero estoy aquí porque quería solucionar ésto...**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	21. Secret Love

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**SECRET LOVE**

- ¿Sí? - dijo una chica, al descolgar el teléfono.

- Ran, soy yo, Shinichi... ¿Podrías venir a mi casa un momento? Tengo que contarte algo importante... - su voz sonaba preocupada, pero ansiosa a la vez.

- Sí, claro... Ahora voy.

Sinceramente, la joven Mouri no se imaginaba qué era éso que le quería contar su mejor amigo. Podían ser unas malas notas en un examen, pero su voz no sonaría tan emocionada. Podía ser algo sobre su familia, pero él no estaría "feliz", se supone. Y ese tono de preocupación¿por qué sería¿Se habría enterado de algo que se refería a ella, y por eso era la preocupación¿Desde cuando Shinichi se mostraba preocupado por ella? Los dos sabían que eran mejores amigos, que tenían confianza, pero sus verdaderos sentimientos por el otro nunca salían a flote. Ni siquiera cuando estaban solos. Y en lo más profundo de su corazón, ella echaba de menos esos comentarios de sus amigos, burlándose de ellos, por parecer una "parejita". Curiosamente, hacía ya cuatro días que no los oía. ¿Por qué?

¿Qué era, entonces, lo que Shinichi quería decirle?

Cavilando en este y otros asuntos, la chica se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió a la carrera hacia la casa de su amigo. Nunca lo reconocería, pero se moría de curiosidad...

Llegó a la mansión exhausta, llamó al timbre y esperó mientras recobraba el aliento. Shinichi la recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, invitándola a pasar, más feliz de lo normal. Eso descolocó aún más a Ran.

- Bueno¿y qué querías contarme? - disparó la chica de golpe, al sentarse en el sofá.

- Pues... Em... Quería decirte que... Yo... Tengonovia...

- ¿Qué has dicho? No lo he entendido...

- Que... Bueno... Que tengo novia...

Literalmente, el corazón de Ran quedó hecho pedazos. Se esperaba cualquier tipo de historia, menos ésa.

Recobró la compostura después de analizar sus palabras, por si acaso había un mensaje oculto en ellas. Descartada esa posibilidad, sólo le quedaba salir a la defensiva. 

- ¿Y quién es¿Cuánto lleváis?

- Se llama Asami Uchida, y llevamos cinco días...

- Así que eras tú aquel que flirteaba con ella... Y lleváis cinco días... ¿Y qué te ha empujado a contármelo? Se suponía que una cosa así me la tenías que contar al día siguiente, no una semana después...

- Ya, lo siento, pero es que tenía miedo a tu reacción... Y te lo he contado porque ella me ha dicho que es lo mejor... Además, me sabía mal que todo el colegio lo supiera menos tú y...

- No sé si te das cuenta, Shinichi Kudo, pero estás estropeándolo aún más... ¿Que me lo has contado porque ella te lo ha dicho¿Que lo sabían todos¿Y quién soy yo, entonces¿Un florero de adorno que te acompaña a todas partes¿Qué hay de tu mejor amiga¿De pedirle ayuda¿Quién soy yo, ahora?

- Escucha, nosotros dos seguiremos siendo mejores amigos... Pero en vez de dos, seremos tres...

- No, yo seguiré con mi mejor amiga... Tú puedes hacer lo que te plazca, con quien quieras y donde quieras... Pero no vengas a buscarme, porque no estaré ahí...

Con un portazo, Ran desapareció de la casa. No quería saber nada más de ese egocéntrico y egoísta detective, ahora con novia. Ya le dolía saber que ella nunca tendría un hueco más grande en su corazón, pero ahora que sabía la verdad... Que se lo había ocultado durante todo ese tiempo... Era imperdonable. Y aunque se prometió a sí misma no hacerle caso y girarle la cara siempre que le hablara, sabía que no sería capaz de soportarlo durante mucho tiempo, porque ante todo, él no era su mejor amigo... Él era su amor secreto. 

El chico no pensaba que ella se lo tomaría así. Pensaba que se alegraría por él, ya que los mejores amigos quieren lo mejor el uno para el otro. Pero ni siquiera él estaba seguro de si éso que tenía entre manos era lo mejor para él. Asami era guapa, inteligente, popular... Pero en el tiempo que la conocía, ella le había demostrado varias veces que no era la adecuada.

Recordaba perfectamente su confesión, y el motivo por el cual él había accedido a salir con ella. En parte, era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba formalmente, sin estar interesado ni en su fama ni en su nombre. Por otro lado, se moría de ganas de ver la reacción de Ran al enterarse.

Lo que no sabía era porqué tenía tantas ganas de decírselo a su mejor amiga. En lo más profundo de su corazón, deseaba verla celosa... ¿Pero celosa de qué¿Debería estarlo si eran sólo amigos¿Realmente era su mejor amiga¿O sin quererlo la veía como algo más¿Por qué sintió como se rompía su corazón al verla marchar echa una furia¿Por qué ahora se sentía sucio al estar con alguien que no le gustaba¿Por qué se había enamorado de su mejor amiga?

¿Que podría hacer ahora¿Dejar a Asami, pedir perdón a Ran o dejar las cosas como estaban?

-----------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Ran no fue a buscar a Shinichi a su casa. Parecía que era en serio todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior.

Cabizbajo, el joven detective caminó hasta la escuela, solo. Por el camino se encontró con Asami, quien trató de animarlo, sin éxito. Ella intuyó que estaba así por Ran, pero no hizo preguntas. Simplemente, le cogió de la mano y llegaron juntos al instituto.

Al entrar en la clase vio a Ran hablando con Sonoko, de espaldas a él. La rubia le señaló disimuladamente y ella se giró. Al verle, volvió a girarse, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero en realidad sí. Ella había notado como su corazón se aceleraba; él, como el tiempo se paraba. Se acercó a ella, y susurró:

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Mira, Kudo... - respondió encarándole - Ayer te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte, y no hay nada más que hablar. Así que vete a tu sitio y escríbele una carta de amor a tu novia antes de que se ponga celosa de tus fans¿te parece?

Y aunque la expresión y la mirada de la chica eran frías, por dentro sentía pinchazos al hablarle de esa manera.

Shinichi la miró con los ojos aguados, pero no dijo nada. Bajó la cabeza y se fue a sentar a su pupitre. No se habría imaginado nunca que separarse de Ran dolería tanto... Y no quería que volviera a pasar...

- ¿No será que la celosa eres tú? - preguntó Sonoko a Ran con sorna, para que Shinichi las escuchara.

- Me da igual lo que haga con su vida... Si con ella es feliz, bien por él...

No lo admitiría nunca, pero a parte de sentirse fatal por dentro, estaba celosa.

--------------------------------

Y los días pasaban, y los dos, por separado, se deprimían más y más. De alguna manera, esa ausencia de la presencia del otro los estaba deteriorando hasta el límite. Ran tenía miedo de encontrárselo por los pasillos y ponerse a llorar, correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Shinichi no quería cometer alguna locura, como besarla en medio del pasillo si la encontraba. Tenía que solucionar todo ya, no tenía tiempo que perder.

En uno de esos días, Ran y Sonoko iban caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, hacia las taquillas. De la habitación donde se guardaban las fregonas salió una mano, que agarró el brazo de Ran con fuerza y tiró de ella, cerrando la puerta de la estancia. En la oscuridad, Shinichi la abrazó fuerte, sintiendo su olor y su calor. No quería separarse de ella, simplemente no podría hacerlo.

La chica se las apañó para encender la luz y ver quién era su raptor. Al ver sus ojos, intentó liberarse y, al ver que no podía, decidió hacerle caso a su corazón. Se abrazó más fuerte a él, llorando.

- Shh, ya está, Ran, ya... No sé si lo sabías, pero me destroza verte llorar...

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa si lloro o no? - dijo, lloriqueando y quitándose las lágrimas.

- Sí me importa. Eres una de las personas más importantes en mí vida, y no quiero volver a perderte... - susurró él, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella después de darle un beso en la coronilla.

- Si te importara no me hubieses hecho ésto...

- ¿El qué? 

- ¿Por qué no te das cuenta¿Por qué no sabes leerme la mente¿Por qué no me entiendes¿Por qué no escuchas a los demás¿Por qué estás con ella, Shinichi?

- Creo que lo sé... Pero tengo miedo de decírtelo y que te enfades... No podría aguantarlo...

- Me acabas de demostrar que no confías en mí y que no me conoces. Lo siento, Shinichi, ésto es otro adiós...

Con las lágrimas a punto de salir, Ran abrió la puerta y corrió sin mirar atrás hacia la salida. No quería que la viera llorar, no como estaba haciendo ahora, no sin poder parar...

Shinichi, todavía inmóvil en aquella pequeña habitación, no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar. Quería dejar salir todo lo que sentía, enmendar sus errores, encontrar la forma de solucionarlo todo. Y parecía que aquellas respuestas estaban a kilómetros de él.

----------------------------

Los días seguían pasando, sin detenerse. Shinichi y Asami seguían juntos, lo que no hacía más que destrozar el corazón de Ran, y romper poco a poco el del chico. Necesitaba una oportunidad para hablar con ella y hacer las paces, y ésta vino cuando la castigaron por mandarse notitas con Sonoko.

Él se auto castigó al chutar la pelota a un profesor en el recreo. Ahora sólo quedaba hablar con ella, esa misma tarde.

Ran estaba limpiando los cristales de su clase cuando unas manos la rodearon por la cintura y la apretujaron entre su cuerpo y el cristal. El chico susurró:

- ¿Te ayudo?

- No, gracias, ya puedo yo so... ¿Shin...? Digo, Kudo¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó incrédula, al girarse.

- Me he auto castigado... Una larga historia... Pero estoy aquí porque quería solucionar ésto...

- ¿En serio? Será divertido ver tu tercer fracaso, pero inténtalo... 

- Esta vez no pienso intentarlo, voy a conseguirlo... Según dicen, a la tercera va la vencida...

- Tienes razón, pero te estás desviando del tema... - canturreó Ran, impasible y con esa expresión fría en su rostro.

- Lo sé... Sólo quiero una respuesta... ¿Por qué te enfadaste al saber que Asami y yo éramos novios?

- ¿Que por qué¿Quieres saberlo? A ella la conoces desde hace un año, y le has demostrado el doble de preocupación que a mí, que me conoces de toda la vida... ¿Te parece poco que me entere de que "mi mejor amigo" tiene novia la última¿Te parece que no tengo derecho a saber con quién estás o con quién...? 

- ¿Estás celosa? - interrumpió Shinichi.

- No, no estoy celosa. Estoy... Disgustada... Sí, ésa es la palabra. ¡Disgustada!

- Estás celosa... - dijo él, medio divertido.

- ¿Y qué pasa si lo estoy? - preguntó, sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

- Que las cosas se ponen más fáciles... Si estás celosa significa que sientes por mí algo más que una amistad, y eso quiere decir que al menos te gusto, y eso para mí sería una alegría...

- ¿Qué? Mira, da igual... Yo también tengo una pregunta... ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

- Absolutamente nada... - respondió el detective, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de hacer otra cosa. 

- ¿Y por qué ahora sólo es ella, cuando antes también estaba yo? Entiendo que sea tu novia, pero creo que yo también me merezco algo...

- Algo no, todo...

- ¿Sabes que me harías un gran favor si dejaras de hablar en clave? 

- ¿Solucionaría algo si pasara la acción?

- Depende de lo que tengas en men...

Pero Ran no pudo acabar la frase, porque unos labios tibios y suaves la estaban besando. No supo hacer otra cosa que corresponderle, incapaz de negarle nada, y entrelazar sus manos detrás de su cuello. El chico la cogió de la cintura, con el corazón bombeando sangre sin descanso, sintiéndose la persona más feliz sobre la tierra, compartiendo su primer beso con la chica que ella quería.

Pero a esa chica le vino de golpe el sentido común, apartándose de él.

- ¿Qué has hecho¡Tú tienes novia!

- Ya no... - respondió simplemente.

- ¿Qué?

- Esta mañana hemos cortado... Bueno, me ha dejado ella... Porque yo no quería hacer nada y porque se veía a distancia que no sentía nada por ella y que estaba enamorado de otra persona...

- ¿Y qué haces aquí conmigo? Ves a buscarla, se lo dices, la besas y volvemos a pelearnos¿te parece?

- Si te lo digo, lo último que querría sería que nos peleáramos...

- ¿Con ese "te" te refieres a mí?

Por toda respuesta, Shinichi volvió a besarla. La chica le correspondió, entre sonrisas, a ese segundo beso compartido con los dos. 

- Me preguntaste una vez por qué no me di cuenta antes¿verdad¿A qué te referías? - preguntó el chico, una vez se hubieron separado.

_- _A por qué no te diste cuenta antes de quién era mi amor secreto...

- _Your secret love?_

- Exacto... Y por si quieres saberlo, _my secret love_ eres tú...**

* * *

**

Que largo me ha quedadooooo!! Todavia estoy flipando... xDDDD Siempre habia tenido en mente hacer uno asi, porque si os acordais del 3r songfic de los que hice con las canciones de RBD, era Ran la que tenia novio... Y aqui esta! Escuche la cancion y empece a escribir, pero no pense que me quedaria tan largoooo!!! ARGHHH!! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado!!

Obviamente, se entenderia mejor con los lyrics, xq estan en el sitio correcto, dividiendo escenas y tienen mucha importancia en el final, xo wen... Ya sabeis que en mi blog esta la version orginal, nops? ;)

Muxisimas, muxisimas gracias x los 50 reviewsss!!! Os quierooooo!!! Gracias a kiiza, Rani07, oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo y El espejo del cielo x acer posible esa bonita y redonda cantidad de criticas!!! No me abandoneis en la recta final!

El próximo se va a llamar _The way_, de Clay Aiken, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**- Bueno, verás... Lo que yo quería decirte es que... Yo... Bueno... No sé...**

**- ¿Shinichi? - pronunció Ran, al verlo tartamudear. **

**- Que creo que sería mejor comer antes, porque con el estómago vacío te podría sentar mal...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¡Sí! Me dice que eres un estúpido maníaco de los detectives además de creído...**

**- ¡Ran, ésto es en serio! Te he traído aquí con la intención de que tengamos la cita más perfecta que cualquiera de las que hayas tenido, y tú te empeñas en estropearlo... - protestó él, con cara de niño pequeño y morritos.**

**- Lo siento, lo siento... ¿Cita?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Ya está, Ran... Me destroza verte llorar, aunque sea de felicidad... - susurró el detective dulcemente, limpiándole las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.**

**- Pero ha sido muy bonito todo éso que me has dicho... No conocía esa faceta tuya, Shinichi... - dijo, ya más tranquila.**

**- También te queda por conocer al Shinichi que besa perfectamente, al sexy, al cariñoso, al marido, a... - dudó entre decirlo o no...**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	22. The Way

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**THE WAY**

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, había llegado el día. Después de tanto sufrimiento al no poder llegar a ellos, impotencia al verlos y no poder hacer nada, nervios al descubrir su escondite y felicidad al vencerlos... Después de todo éso, venía la calma. Aunque no para cierto detective... Quería que esa cita con su amiga de la infancia fuera especial, y aunque ella no lo consideraba como una "cita", él sabía que lo era. Quería que fuese única... ¡No todos los días se declara uno en un restaurante de lujo! Tenía que ser inolvidable, el comienzo de una vida juntos... Quería, tenía y debía de ser la cita "perfecta".

Para que su sueño se hiciera realidad, propuso a la chica que fueran a cenar al restaurante donde él la había dejado plantada una vez. Ella no accedió al principio, pero él le prometió que no se iría por muchos casos que surgieran. Muchas veces había antepuesto los casos a ella, y siempre que lo hacía, lo perjudicaba de alguna manera. Así que decidió no hacerlo para evitar otros problemas.

Esa misma noche, la fue a buscar a su casa. Shinichi se había arreglado bastante, pero Ran parecía una princesa. Con un vestido parecido al que llevó aquella primera vez, caminaron los dos hablando animadamente, sobre ésto y aquello.

No fue hasta sentarse en la misma mesa que la otra vez cuando Ran se dio cuenta de que todavía no sabía lo que Shinichi quería decirle.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirme esta vez? - preguntó la chica, un poco escéptica. 

- Pues quiero decirte lo que la otra vez no te dije...

- ¿Lo de Conan? - preguntó de nuevo, simulando estar ilusionada.

- Se supone que ya te lo he dicho porque ya lo sabes, así que no es eso, idiota... - el detective desvió la mirada -. Además, eso ya está más que hablado...

- Y perdonado, que conste...

- Sí, y me trae malos recuerdos porque sé que te hice sufrir mucho... Y sigo sintiéndolo y nunca me cansaré de darte las gracias por perdonarme.

La chica, al ver el color escarlata que poco a poco iban adquiriendo las mejillas de Shinichi, sólo supo sonreír y callarse, para dejarle continuar.

- Bueno, verás... Lo que yo quería decirte es que... Yo... Bueno... No sé...

- ¿Shinichi? - pronunció Ran, al verlo tartamudear.

- Que creo que sería mejor comer antes, porque con el estómago vacío te podría sentar mal...

Ran arqueó una ceja mientras él sonreía falsamente, aliviado de haber salido, por unos momentos, de la situación. La chica le miró incrédula y desconcertada, con una gota de sudor en el cuello, pues pocas veces él se comportaba así, pero no le dio importancia.

- Está bien. Llama al camarero...

- ¿Sabías qué, Shinichi Kudo? - dijo Ran de repente, después de un rato de silencio. 

- Em... No... - respondió él, empezando a asustarse al ver su expresión.

- Que de aquí no te irás sin decírmelo, haya un caso por en medio como si está lleno de fans. Me da igual, vas a decírmelo aunque tenga que torturarte. Me imagino que no quieres decírmelo porque me enfadaré, pero no tienes que tener miedo... No puede haber nada peor que lo de Conan, y te lo he perdonado... Así que sé un hombre y dímelo...

- No es malo... Al menos creo que no... Pero prefiero esperar al postre, no vaya a ser que te desmayes o te dé algo... - dijo, burlándose de ella.

- ¿Entonces es otra de tus tonterías¿Y para éso me traes a este restaurante tan caro?

- ¿Quieres que te cuenta la historia de por qué te he traído aquí?

- Sí fueras tan amable... - suspiró ella, indiferente.

- Bueno, pues resulta que un señor que se llamaba Yusaku Kudo, enamorado de una joven actriz llamada Yukiko Fujimine, trajo aquí a su enamorada. Se sentaron justamente en esta mesa, al lado de esta ventana, contemplando el Tokio de hace unos 20 años desde el cielo. Él se fue a resolver el caso que surgió, y cuando volvió, se declaró a Yukiko. Le pidió matrimonio, los dos fueron muy felices, tuvieron un hijo muy guapo llamado Shinichi Kudo, al cual abandonaron cruelmente y dejaron solo...

- Te propusieron que te fueras con ellos, Señor Cuenta Cuentos... - rió Ran.

- Sí, pero éso no es lo que importa. Siguiendo con la historia, ahora, ese hijo tan guapo e inteligente está cenando con su mejor amiga en el mismo restaurante, la misma mesa, veinte años después, intentando seguir con la tradición. ¿No te dice nada?

- ¡Sí! Me dice que eres un estúpido maníaco de los detectives además de creído...

- ¡Ran, ésto es en serio! Te he traído aquí con la intención de que tengamos la cita más perfecta que cualquiera de las que hayas tenido, y tú te empeñas en estropearlo... - protestó él, con cara de niño pequeño y morritos.

- Lo siento, lo siento... ¿Cita?

- ¿Qué te pensabas que era ésto? - preguntó Shinichi, incrédulo ante la inocencia de la chica. 

- Pues... Pensaba que era una cena para agradecerme que te haya perdonado lo de Conan... No sé...

- En parte era así... Pero, como te decía al principio, hay otra razón. Continuando con la historia, te he invitado aquí porque quiero seguir con la tradición. Yo quería decirte que... Hay cosas en ti que a veces me quitan la respiración, el pensamiento... Que se salen de mi control... No sé si me entiendes, pero sólo quería que supieras que quiero estar siempre contigo, no como amigos... Porque yo te amo, Ran. Más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo. Más que a Holmes, Conan Doyle y otros libros... Y quería saber si tú sentías lo mismo... Todavía...

- Shinichi... - murmuró la chica, estática, sonrojada y feliz.

- Espera, déjame acabar... - añadió, con una sonrisa traviesa -. Te quiero porque estás bien con todo lo que te pones y haces que no pueda apartar la vista, te quiero porque he soñado miles de veces con besarte, te quiero porque me pones nervioso, porque me gustaría que fueras mía, aunque suene egoísta... - desviando la mirada, respiró y continuó -. Te quiero por todo lo que representas, por como te burlas de mí, como me mueves, me conoces y estás ahí para mí, haciendo perfecto cada momento que paso contigo... Te quiero porque nunca te vas de mi mente, porque durmiendo te llamo, por los ojos tan bonitos que tienes... Te quiero porque eres perfecta para mí...

Al ver que la chica no contestaba, él decidió hacer una broma para relajar el ambiente:

- Pero no me pidas que te lo repita, porque ya no me acuerdo...

- Y quizá las razones cambiarán, y te considere mejor de lo que ya eres, no lo sé... Pero te juro que lo que siento no va a desaparecer así como así... Yo te amaré siempre, más allá de la muerte y hasta la eternidad... 

- Gracias, Shinichi... - sonrió Ran, empezando a llorar, incapaz de decir nada más por la emoción.

- No me las tienes que dar... No merecías que te guardara ésto que siento por más tiempo, y tenías que ser la primera en saberlo¿no crees?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Y sin poderlo remediar, la chica dejó salir todas sus lágrimas y lloró apoyada en el detective, en un abrazo tan fuerte como el que él le retornaba.

- Aunque... Se lo dije a... C-Conan... - sollozó Ran - Sigo... Sigo queriéndote mucho... Siento... Exactamente lo m-mismo... Te amo, Shinichi... 

- Ya está, Ran... Me destroza verte llorar, aunque sea de felicidad... - susurró el detective dulcemente, limpiándole las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

- Pero ha sido muy bonito todo éso que me has dicho... No conocía esa faceta tuya, Shinichi... - dijo, ya más tranquila.

- También te queda por conocer al Shinichi que besa perfectamente, al sexy, al cariñoso, al marido, a... - dudó entre decirlo o no, pero vio sus ganas de escucharle que al final lo dijo en un suspiro - A papá Shinichi...

- De momento, me conformo con el que besa perfectamente... ¿De acuerdo?

- Pero antes... Tengo otra cosa que pedirte... Vuelve a sentarte, que así abrazados estamos llamando un poco la atención... 

Rió nerviosamente, mientras Ran se hacía una idea de lo que en unos momentos pasaría. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero tenía toda la pinta de ser lo que ella pensaba. Y sólo de pensarlo, se emocionaba... Sólo de pensarlo, le amaba más...

Shinichi sonrió aún más, viendo como ella volvía a su sitio. Buscó en su chaqueta esa preciada cajita, esa que contenía aquella promesa de futuro, una muy importante para los dos. Aclarando la garganta, Shinichi se arrodilló delante de ella, mientras Ran no podía creerse que sus sueños se hicieran al fin realidad:

- Ran Mouri¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿Y tú te consideras detective, Shinichi? - rió Ran - ¡Sí¡Acepto! 

Shinichi se levantó, mirando al suelo y no se esperó los brazos de Ran enredándose detrás de su cuello, pero supo mantener el equilibrio. Mientras notaba como los hombros de Ran subían y bajaban, como lloriqueando, sólo fue capaz de darle besos en el pelo. Quería demostrarle que nunca más se iría, que estaría ahí siempre con ella, para ella...

Que los dos estaban destinados, hechos el uno para el otro...

Que eran perfectos el uno para el otro...

Shinichi pagó la cuenta y se la llevó a su casa, para tener más intimidad. 

Sentados en el sofá estaban los dos juntos, hablando entre besos y caricias. Con la respiración agitada, Shinichi sonrió:

- ¿Y sabes cómo acabó la historia?

- No, señor detective... Cuéntemela...

- Pues acabó, de momento, en casa del guapo y sexy detective... Besándose con su recién prometida, demostrándole que la quería más que a nada... Que se sometía a ella, que sería siempre suyo...

- Te amo, Shinichi...

- Yo también...**

* * *

**

Bueno, buenoooooo!! Este ya es el numero 22!! xDDD Vaya subidon de ternura y demas!! xDDDD Sinceramente, el principio no me gustaba, porque lo veía muy común.. Lo de siempre, lo del restaurante... Pero no sé, este también es uno de mis favoritos! xDDDD Lo que dije en el capitulo anterior, que los lyrics me servian para dividir escenas, pero como no se pueden poner, pues eso... xD Pasaros por mi blog para oir la cancion! Y dejadme un pequeño comentario si puede ser!

Muchas gracias x los reviews a...

**oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo**: gracias! A mi tambien me gusto mucho esa parte... La verdad es que iba a poner ahi el final, pero no quedaria bien una reconciliacion en medio de escobas y fregonas, asi que segui escribiendo... xDDD Gracias de nuevo!

**kiiza**: yo tambien me enamore de la cancion! Que Shin estuviera con otra chica era necesario para que la letra de la cancion encajara, aunque nunca se me ocurriria poner a Shin con otra chica que no fuese Ran! Jaja xDDD Gracias!

**el espejo del cielo**: gracias a ti tambien! Y no, Asami Uchida existe en el manga. Es la chica del capitulo del pastel de limon, esa que se declaro a Shin pero Shin le dijo que no xq ya le gustaba Ran... Y eso de los lyrics tiene una solucion: mi blog! Jaja xDD Igualmente, muchas gracias!

Os pido vuestra opinion de este tambien!

El próximo se va a llamar _Far Away_, de Nickelback, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers. Por cierto, os recomiendo que compreis pañuelos por adelantadoooo!! Ya lo vereis! ;)

_**Te dije que dejaría de respirar si no te volviera a ver nunca más...**_

_**Y sin embargo, aquí estoy...**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Espero que puedas seguir recordando... Que te sigo amando... Más que a nada en este mundo...**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shinichi... No sufras por mí... Yo estoy bien... Sabes que te perdono por todo, que te quiero... Pero tienes que seguir, por mí y por nuestro hijo... **

**- Hay veces que creo que no puedo hacerlo.**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	23. Far Away

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**N/a**: teneis los pañuelos a mano? 

:p

* * *

**FAR AWAY**_**  
**_

_Aquí estoy, de nuevo... Después de tanto tiempo separados, después de todo lo que pasamos... Tú te fuiste y me dejaste solo... Pero me dejaste un regalo tan maravilloso que nunca seré capaz de agradecerte... _

_No sé quién fui yo en aquel momento, si Conan o Shinichi, el que te pedía otra oportunidad... El que te pedía perdón por todo lo que causó, por todo tu dolor... Simplemente, por estar ahí y no mostrarse... Por engañarte... _

_En aquel momento no supe si me habías perdonado... Pero aquella sensación, esos sentimientos, toda la pasión que guardábamos en nuestro interior... Afloró en una cascada que ninguno de los dos pudimos, ni quisimos, parar... _

_Y te repetí mil veces, mientras nos entregábamos el uno al otro, que te quería..._

_Te dije, en medio de aquel torbellino de caricias y besos, que te echaba de menos... Echaba de menos verte con mis propios ojos, no detrás de esas gafas... Te extrañaba igual que te extraño ahora... Te confesé que te quería, más que a nada, que siempre lo había hecho... Te pedí perdón por estar lejos todo ese tiempo... Por soñar a escondidas que pudiéramos estar los dos juntos, por que nunca nos separáramos... Te dije que dejaría de respirar si no te volviera a ver nunca más..._

_Y sin embargo, aquí estoy..._

_Sé que me despedí de ti... Pero fue tan corto ese momento, tan rápido, que es como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca... Le he rogado a Diós mil veces que te traiga de vuelta, que me dé una última oportunidad de verte, aunque sea en sueños... Y ya han pasado tres años, y todavía sigo esperando... _

_Suponía que dentro de mí quedaba algo de auto-suficiencia... De poder sobrevivir sin ti... Pero hasta que te fuiste no me di cuenta de que ésta era escasa... Y que disminuía cada día un poco más..._

_Sabes que haría cualquier cosa, incluso vender el alma al diablo, por estar contigo... Pero no puedo, tengo que ser fuerte, por él..._

_Y me dejaste con las palabras en la boca... Las lágrimas cayendo igual que la lluvia sobre el suelo mojado... Tu cuerpo tendido en la carretera... Cogiendo mi mano... Suspirando... Besándonos hasta quedarnos sin aire... Hasta que te fuiste para siempre..._

_Aunque tenga que ver esa imagen cada noche en mis sueños... Yo resistiré... _

_Espero que recuerdes aquella felicidad a mi vuelta... Cuando nos casamos... Con nuestro hijo... Todas esas noches, abrazado a ti, durmiendo en paz... Espero que allí donde estés puedas seguir recordándome como yo lo hago... _

_Espero que puedas seguir recordando... Que te sigo amando... Más que a nada en este mundo...__  
_

_Y sigo agradeciéndote tu perdón... Por haber estado tanto tiempo fuera... Por haberte echo sufrir... Por todo y por nada... Por simplemente no estar cuando me necesitabas... Por ser invisible... Por estar disfrazado... _

_Dándote las gracias por haberte conocido... Por haber sabido valorarte... Por amarte... Por haber sido el hombre más feliz que pisaba la tierra..._

_Y sufriendo, echándote de menos... Por haberte marchado así, tan de repente..._

_Y yo lo que más quería... Era que te quedaras a mi lado... ¡Sólo pedía éso! Mi única oportunidad de ser completamente feliz se esfumó tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni a darme cuenta de que se iba... Porque yo te amo..._

_Y sigo necesitándote... Sigo necesitando oír decirte que me quieres..._

_Y allí, la vi... Junto a su tumba, cogiendo el ramo de flores y oliéndolo... _

- Shinichi... No sufras por mí... Yo estoy bien... Sabes que te perdono por todo, que te quiero... Pero tienes que seguir, por mí y por nuestro hijo...

- Hay veces que creo que no puedo hacerlo.

- Existe una pequeña oportunidad de que pueda volver... Pero tienes que desearlo con todas tus fuerzas... _Ellos_ lo pensarán... Yo he hecho todo lo que me han pedido, absolutamente todo, para que me dejen volver... Sólo te pido paciencia...

- ¿De verdad vas a volver?

- Posiblemente sí... Pero no te rindas, apóyate en él... Yo volveré, espérame...

_Y después de dos años de esa conversación, todavía sigo esperando... Sin perder la sonrisa exteriormente, destrozado por el interior..._

_Pero si tú me dijiste que volverías, es porque volverás¿verdad? _

- ¿Shinichi? Ya estoy en casa... 

_Emocionado, bajé las escaleras y allí la vi. Era de carne y hueso, con una maleta en la mano, como si volviera de unas largas vacaciones. _

- Te dije que no te rindieras... Que te abrazaras a mí, que nunca me dejarás ir...

**

* * *

**

Buuuuuffff!!! No pensaba que el principio iba a ser tan triste... Pero creo que le hacía falta algun songfic supernatural... . Me encantan los fics de fantasmas y asi! xDDDD Y tambien pensaba acerlo el fic mas corto de todos, pero no se si lo he conseguido.. XDD Al principio pense en hacer un fic en el que Shinichi volviese, le pide perdon y declaracion.. Pero seria repetir lo mismo de siempre.. Asi que esta vez se fue Ran.. XDDD

Los lyrics estan en mi blog, y la canción se llama "Far away" de Nickelback.

Y ahora toca el rinconcito de publicidad... xD Amidala Granger y yo nos hemos unidos para asi traducir algunos fics en ingles que nos gusten y para crear nuestros propios fics conjuntos! Ya hay algunos proyectos, y esperamos empezar cuanto antes y seguir con vuestro apoyo:D

Muchas gracias x los reviews a oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo, a Sha're, Crooshkans, el espejo del cielo, Lale y Rani07. Aish, 59 reviews... Y el numero 60 donde estaaaa? T.T xDDDD

Los reviews son necesarioooossss!!!

El próximo se va a llamar _Why don't you kiss her_, de Jesse McCartney, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**A veces me pregunto cómo puedo ser tan cobarde al decir mis sentimientos si he derrotado una organización entera, pero luego me doy cuenta de que son situaciones completamente distintas. En la primera luchas por tu futuro; en la segunda, por tu presente.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**He soñado tantas veces con las conversas que hasta me las sé de memoria, cada movimiento, cada mirada... Creo que algún día de estos voy a llorar y gritarlo con rabia al mundo, a ver si por casualidad me escucha y viene a por mí... **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Me estás diciendo que es complicado decirle a tu mejor amiga quién demonios te gusta? Entiendo que te cueste decírselo a ella, pero a mí...**

**- ¿Entenderías que me costara si las dos fueran la misma persona?**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	24. Why don't you kiss her

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**WHY DON'T YOU KISS HER**

Es... Simplemente, complicado. No sé cómo hacerlo, ni cómo acercarme, ni cómo decírselo. Es verdad que ahora mismo está durmiendo en mi habitación, en mi cama, mientras yo duermo en un colchón en el suelo. Su padre no está hoy y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que me brindaba el destino. Pero... Parece que es éso lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Por qué no me atrevo? Después de tanto sufrimiento para volver a ser yo, y muchísimo más hasta conseguir su perdón, no me explico como no soy capaz siquiera de decirle tres palabras, o demostrarle mis sentimientos directamente.

Y sé que debería hacerlo porque llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo y ya es hora pero... Es superior a mí¡no puedo! A veces me pregunto cómo puedo ser tan cobarde al decir mis sentimientos si he derrotado una organización entera, pero luego me doy cuenta de que son situaciones completamente distintas. En la primera luchas por tu futuro; en la segunda, por tu presente. Igualmente, yo vencí la organización por ella, para estar con ella. Y ahora que puedo ser feliz a su lado, simplemente no puedo ni acercarme porque me pongo nervioso al sentirla tan cerca de mí. Algún día me volveré loco, ya lo veréis. Y miles de veces me he preguntado de dónde saca uno el valor para confesarse, para decirle a la mujer de tu vida que es ella y sólo ella, que es la única en tu vida. Hay otras maneras de demostrar los sentimientos, como una carta de amor, pero eso es aún más cobarde que no decirlo nunca. Ella la leería y después me sonreiría en la distancia¿de qué me sirve éso si no la puedo besar en ese momento¿Y por qué no puedo sólo besarla y luego decírselo? Mi corazón me dice que lo haga, pero sé que en cuanto la tenga a dos centímetros o empezaré a temblar, a sonrojarme o no podré moverme. ¿Y por qué caramba ella es tan inocente y no se da cuenta? Si lo sabe todo el mundo, aunque yo nunca lo he admitido, ni ella tampoco¿por qué no les hace caso? Pero ella no haría una cosa de la cual no está segura... Y para que estuviese segura tendría que demostrárselo. La cuestión es, como siempre, el cómo. Siempre estoy pensando cómo puedo dar ese primer paso, sin asustarla a ella más de lo que estoy yo. ¿Podría abrazarla¿Decirle que le tengo que contar un secreto y confesárselo al oído¿Tocar sus brazos¿Coger sus manos¿Pasarle las manos por la cintura y atraerla a mí¿Invitarla a ver una película y en medio de la oscuridad acercarme a ella y besarla¿O tan sólo pasarle el brazo por detrás y coger su hombro? Mañana es domingo, quizá podría... Pero no puedo. No sabéis la cantidad de veces que he soñado con hacer todas esas cosas, creo que han sido miles y miles. Y sin embargo, parece que en mi caso los sueños no se hacen realidad. ¡Es frustrante! He soñado tantas veces con las conversas que hasta me las sé de memoria, cada movimiento, cada mirada... Creo que algún día de estos voy a llorar y gritarlo con rabia al mundo, a ver si por casualidad me escucha y viene a por mí... 

Y ahora... Mírala... Tan sólo obsérvala con esa cara llena de paz con la que duerme... Tan tranquila, con una media sonrisa, feliz y serena... ¿No sería maravilloso despertar cada mañana y verla a ella? En realidad, mañana lo haré, pero yo me refiero a todas las mañanas que me quedan de vida. Abriendo los ojos poco a poco y encontrarme con los suyos, enfocar su perfecta nariz y darle un beso en los labios. Sentir mis manos en su cintura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja sólo por estar con ella, oyendo su voz adormilada diciéndome "buenos días, Shinichi". Sería absolutamente perfecto. ¡Y lo tengo a un paso, y no soy capaz de hacerlo de una vez¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel?

- ¿Ran? - murmuro al aire. No hay contestación: está dormida. 

Ella dice algo que suena como un "mmmm...", y no sé qué hacer: si despertarla o dejarla dormir. Finalmente, decido hacer lo segundo. Por una vez en la vida me siento con valor para confesárselo y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad, por muy bien que esté durmiendo ella y soñando con Diós sabe qué.

- ¿Ran¿Estás despierta?

- Ahora sí... - dice girándose hacia mí, sin abrir los ojos todavía - ¿Qué quieres? Son - mira el reloj de la mesita - las dos y media de la noche. ¿No te has dormido?

- No, he estado pensando... - digo yo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza - He estado pensando en... bueno, la persona que me gusta...

- ¿Otra vez con éso? - pregunta con un ligero tono de exasperación - Ya te dije que hasta que no me dijeras quién es, no te iba a ayudar...

- Ya lo sé y créeme, yo quiero decírtelo pero... Es complicado...

- ¿Me estás diciendo que es complicado decirle a tu mejor amiga quién demonios te gusta? Entiendo que te cueste decírselo a ella, pero a mí...

- ¿Entenderías que me costara si las dos fueran la misma persona? - digo en un arrebato, encarándola y mirándola profundamente.

- ¿Qué? 

Quizás es que cree no haberme entendido o que no ha escuchado lo que ha salido de repente de mi boca, pero ese "¿qué?", tan suave y dulce, me hace sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Tengo miedo a perder la oportunidad, el valor y su atención, pero no quiero repetir lo mismo de antes. Esta vez tengo que decírselo, como sea.

- Te preguntaba, indirectamente, si entiendes que me cueste decírtelo cuando tú eres ella...

- ¿Yo soy quién?

Por dentro, muy dentro de mi corazón, tengo que maldecir a sus padres mil veces por haber creado a una chica tan inocente que ni siquiera sabe leer ente líneas, ni captar indirectas y mucho menos darse cuenta de lo que hay a su alrededor.

- Verás... - mis piernas se mueven solas y yo las dejo hacer, pues me guían fuera de mi colchón y se colocan en mi cama, al final de donde ella duerme, al lado de sus pies - Llevo planteándome decírtelo miles de veces, pero tenía miedo. Y esta noche he estado pensando en ello, y creo que por fin soy capaz de decir lo que llevo tanto tiempo queriendo decir... "Te quiero, Ran".

- ¿Perdón? Creo que no te he entendido bien...

- ¡No¡No me hagas repetirlo! - le imploro, casi llorando (sentido figurado, yo no me emociono tanto).

- Pues demuéstralo... - dice ella, sonrisa enigmática esparcida en sus rasgos faciales.

Y la entiendo, sé de que habla. Así que dejo que mis instintos me vuelvan a guiar, mientras siento como mi corazón acelera el ritmo, mientras mis labios buscan su destino. 

Y tengo que decir que ese destino es la acción más dulce que han experimentado nunca.

**

* * *

**

Se ha notado que tenia una pizca de umor? Me hacia ilusion poner a un Shinichi frustrado... Ademas que ya tocaba uno asi medio gracioso, porque el que se viene, el numero 25 (yay!) tiene de todo! XDDD Ya lo vereis en los spoilers y sobre todo en el siguiente songfic! XDDDD

La cancion es de Jesse McCartney y se llama _Why don't you kiss her_. Podeis oirla y seguir los lyrics en mi blog!

Muchas gracias x los reviews a oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo y a MeRRu (wapisima, cuanto tiempo!). Muchisimas graaaaciaaas!

Os pido vuestra opinion de este tambien!

El próximo se va a llamar _Coming for you_, de Jojo, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

_**- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres más que una amiga para mí?**_

_**Yo no supe que contestarle, sólo noté como mis ojos se habrían en sobremanera ante lo que él había dicho. No sé cómo fui capaz de negar con la cabeza, y tampoco cómo él lo notó.**_

_**- Pues ya lo sabes. Te quiero, Ran.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**- ¿Qué?**_

_**- Que te vayas. No quiero verte. Desaparece de mi vida. Vete a tu casa, con tus padres, a América, a otro sitio¡me da igual! Pero vete y no vuelvas, porque no quiero verte nunca más.**_

_**- Pero Ran... Yo... Ya te he perdido perdón, te he dicho mis motivos. Lo hice por tu bien. ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Pero te puedes quitar las gafas, aquí no hace sol.**

**- ¿No crees que unas gafas, sean normales o de sol, consiguen ocultar nuestra identidad a los seres más queridos?**

**- ¿Perdón? - preguntó él, de repente alarmado.**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	25. Coming for you

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**COMING FOR YOU**_**  
**_

Nuestra historia empezó aquel día en que volvió. En ese momento no me importó que no me explicara lo que había estado haciendo fuera, aunque me moría de ganas de saberlo, pero preferí que él sacara el tema, cosa que nunca hizo. Nunca se lo reproché, tampoco. Y las cosas iban viento en popa. Salíamos, hablábamos, reíamos como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, como si él nunca se hubiera ido, como si esos dos años nunca hubieran existido. Y por fin el sueño por el que rezaba cada noche se hizo realidad, una de esas tantas noches en su casa, acurrucados y abrazos, apoyados en el brazo del sofá. Allí murmuró, medio dormido, esas tres palabras tan importantes, quizás más para mí que para él.

----Flash Back---- 

_- Ran¿tienes frío?_

_- No, así estoy bien..._

_Yo estaba apoyada en su pecho, mientras él me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, dejando sus manos posadas sobre mí tripa. Jamás me había sentido tan a gusto como en aquel momento, como si estuviera en casa. Con una sábana cubriéndonos, los ojos cerrados y nuestra respiración ralentizada, él rompió el silencio al decir en voz baja:_

_- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres más que una amiga para mí?_

_Yo no supe que contestarle, sólo noté como mis ojos se habrían en sobremanera ante lo que él había dicho. No sé cómo fui capaz de negar con la cabeza, y tampoco cómo él lo notó._

_- Pues ya lo sabes. Te quiero, Ran._

_- Yo... También, Shinichi._

_Y sin decir ni una palabra más, los dos nos quedamos dormidos._

_----_Fin Flash Back----

Y así estábamos, tan felices los dos juntos. No podía pedir más a la vida, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para vivir bien: tenía amor, tenía cariño, tenía familia, tenía casa, tenía amigos, tenía... Pero lo único que nunca tuve fue una mera explicación. Por eso decidí buscar la respuesta que quería por mi cuenta, ya que estaba visto y comprobado que él no me iba a contar nada. Y maldito ese día en que a mí se me ocurrió la idea, porque desde ese mismo día, toda mi vida se estropeó, cayendo en un vacío de rencor, orgullo y ego del cual todavía no he podido salir. 

Porque sí, encontré esa respuesta, y se la eché en cara. Descubrí que había estado esos dos años conmigo, a mi lado, aprovechándose y riéndose de mí... Y en ese momento sólo escuché a mi mente, al odio y la rabia que sentía. No escuché sus explicaciones, ni a mi corazón. Él dijo que si me lo decía me pondría en peligro, y que por ese amor que sentíamos los dos no podía decírmelo, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ahí entró en juego mi orgullo, y sin pensarlo dos veces le dije esa palabra que me llevaría después al infierno, a la soledad, a un mundo vacío de lo que más necesitaba, y necesito, en ese, y este, momento: su amor.

----Flash Back------ 

- _Vete - esa fue mi única palabra, esa tan traicionera, provocadora de todo el sufrimiento posterior, junto con una placentera sensación que tan sólo duró un segundo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Que te vayas. No quiero verte. Desaparece de mi vida. Vete a tu casa, con tus padres, a América, a otro sitio¡me da igual! Pero vete y no vuelvas, porque no quiero verte nunca más._

_- Pero Ran... Yo... Ya te he perdido perdón, te he dicho mis motivos. Lo hice por tu bien. ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?_

_Su voz se quebró, como si fuera a llorar, pero hizo un buen papel al reprimirse esos sentimientos, igual que yo al ocultar el sonido de las piezas rotas de mi corazón al ver una lágrimas caer de sus ojos._

_- Shinichi... - empecé con voz suave - Entiéndeme tú a mí¿quieres? Me has hecho mucho daño, y necesito pensar, y quiero que te vayas ya de una vez antes de que me eche atrás y ¡termine perdonándote ésto! _

_- ¿Y qué tiene de malo volver a empezar¿No estábamos bien como antes?_

_- Yo no... Y ya que estamos con confesiones, debo decirte que lo de los dos meses pasados era mentira. No te quiero, y ahora mucho menos. _

_- Está bien... - susurró cabizbajo -. Si quieres que me vaya de tu vida, me iré. Y esta vez será para siempre. _

-----Fin Flash Back-----

Siempre el problema es mi orgullo, cuando yo antes me quejaba de lo desmesurado que estaba su ego. Y por no querer reconocer mis errores, escuchar mi corazón, o a él, ya ha pasado un año desde aquello. ¿Y ahora qué puedo hacer¿Preguntarle al Profesor Agasa dónde vive? No sé cómo, si ya no me habla... Sus padres dudo que me respondan por el mismo motivo. Sé que le hice mucho daño¿pero de qué sirve reconocerlo cuando no puedo hacer nada para recuperarlo? Quizás si busco en Internet alguna página de fans suyos, y consigo enviarle algo como una admiradora más... Qué irónico, su ex-novia y ex-mejor amiga convertida en fan. ¡Ja! No tengo remedio... ¿Por qué la vida se empeña en apartarlo de mí? 

Supongo que tendré que hacer éso. Me pregunto qué cara pondrá si pongo que el remitente soy yo. ¿La leería o la tiraría al fuego¿Y si me hago pasar por una agente de prensa que le quiere hacer una entrevista? Eso no levantaría ninguna sospecha ya que es mundialmente famoso...

Pero... Si yo fuera para traerlo de vuelta¿cómo me sentiría al ver que tiene otra mujer¿O que al verme me dice que no¿O me gira la cara? Vamos, vamos... No puedo ser tan cobarde. Él siempre me dijo que luchara por mis objetivos, que utilizara todas las posibilidades antes de comprobar que era imposible.

_Estimado Sr. Shinichi Kudo:_

_Por la presente quería comunicarle de que nuestro periódico está muy interesado en hacerle una entrevista para saber más de su vida como detective. La redactora se desplazará hasta su residencia, si fuera tan amable de indicarnos el sitio exacto de su ésta. _

_Atte._

_R. K._

Firmé ese e-mail con el nombre que yo adoptaría si al final nos hubiéramos casado. No me di tiempo a mí misma para reflexionar, pues dos segundos después de escribirlo, le di al botón de enviar. Y gracias a Diós que lo hice, porque lo más seguro es que me hubiese echado atrás.

Dos días después me llegó su contestación. Decía que por él no había problema y que prefería ir a buscar a la redactora al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles antes que divulgar su dirección por Internet. Lo entendí, tan discreto como era desde lo de Conan y su partida a América. En Japón se le seguía recordando, pero pocas veces era mencionado en los periódicos o televisión. Era como un fantasma en el país del sol naciente, un recuerdo que habitaba solamente en sus allegados más cercanos.

Y así fue como una semana después sobrevolé el pacífico, para poder llegar a él. Iba ataviada con gafas de Sol, ropa casual y un moño, ya que en caso de que me reconociera con mi apariencia normal, quizá saldría corriendo de allí. También tenía preparado un pequeño cartel con "R.K" escrito, habiéndolo acordado con él anteriormente. No supe cómo sentirme en aquel momento, si feliz o nerviosa, o triste y tranquila. ¿Qué me diría al verme¿O al descubrir que en verdad soy yo? 

Y sin darme cuenta el avión ya estaba aterrizando. Salí mirando a todos lados, intentando verlo entre todo el gentío.

Y allí estaba, hablando por teléfono y con su cartel entre las manos. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y casi corrí hasta él. No podía creer que fuera él, tan real como lo había sido, esperando a una desconocida. Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no saltar a sus brazos, y mucho más para no caer desmayada al ver como colgaba y guardaba su móvil, mirándome y sonriéndome a la vez.

- Shinichi Kudo, encantado - dijo, extendiendo su mano para saludarnos. 

- Lo sé, eres famoso - contesté yo, temblando interiormente.

- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

- Prefiero decírtelo en tu casa, aquí alguien nos podría oír.

- Está bien - perplejo, se dirigió a su coche, yo caminando siempre a su lado.

--------------------

- ¿Quieres un té o algo? - me preguntó cuando llegamos, indicándome con su mano el camino hacia el salón. 

- No, gracias. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos.

- Sí, claro - respondió -. Pero te puedes quitar las gafas, aquí no hace sol.

- ¿Pero no crees que unas gafas, sean normales o de sol, consiguen ocultar nuestra identidad de los seres más queridos?

- ¿Perdón? - preguntó él, de repente alarmado.

- Mi nombre es... Ran Mouri - susurré mientras me quitaba las gafas.

Dejé que él me analizara, que me recordara por si acaso había cambiado en ese tiempo de distanciamiento. No sonrió, pero tampoco hizo muestras de que mi presencia le agradara.

- Entiendo que ahora te hayas quedado sin palabras, pero estoy aquí por un motivo. Te mentí en ese e-mail porque pensé que si te decía que era yo no lo abrirías...

- Y acertaste si pensabas así - dijo con un tono muy frío, casi lleno de resentimiento.

- Y por eso tuve que inventarme aquello. Sé que estuvo mal, pero yo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije. No debería haberme dejado llevar por mi orgullo, debería haberte escuchado, a ti y a mi corazón, a mis sentimientos, debería haber recordado todas esas noches juntos... Y no lo hice...

- Yo te expliqué mis motivos, y no quisiste entenderlos. 

- ¡Pero ahora los entiendo! Y sé que no puedo vivir sin ti, que me mata tu ausencia, que te quiero, que te necesito en mi vida...

- ¡Ran! No llores... - le faltó poco para correr, pero lo que sí que hizo fue abrazarme. Me calmó con palabras bonitas, caricias en el pelo, mientras yo sentía el latir de su corazón.

- Lo siento tanto... Entiendo que no me perdones, ni tus padres ni el Prof. Agasa, pero sólo quería que supieras que yo seguiré queriéndote aunque tú no vuelvas a Japón conmigo... Supongo que tendrás una novia, pero yo no podía vivir sin decirte todo ésto.

- Ya deberías saber que en mi vida no habrá nunca otra mujer - sonrió, intentando animarme -. Pero lo que no puedo prometerte es que vuelva a Japón. Me trae recuerdos agrios, porque hace poco fui yo para hablar contigo. Me frenaron la gran cantidad de _déjà-vu_ que sentí. No pude con todos ellos y antes de siquiera intentar encontrarte, volví. No estoy enfadado contigo, porque cabía la posibilidad de que reaccionaras como lo hiciste. Te lo quería contar, en serio, pero pasaban los días y no me acordaba, y cuando lo hacía pensaba que estabas bien sin saberlo y me callaba. Si hubiera sabido que nos causaría tanto daño...

- Vuelve a Japón, por favor... Vuelve a tu hogar, donde yo siempre he imaginado pasar el resto de mis días, contigo.

- Con una condición - dijo él, haciendo que levantara la cara para mirarle a los ojos -: que nada nos separe nuca más. 

- Lo prometo, Shinichi. Te juro que por lo que siento por ti será mucho más fuerte que yo, más que mi orgullo, mi ego o mi egoísmo.

- Promete también que me escucharás de vez en cuando, y que también le harás caso a tu corazón.

- Ya sabes que así será.

Y no pude aguantarme más. Llevaba un año soñando con ese beso, esa unión perfecta entre nuestros labios. Echaba de menos el escalofrío que me bajaba por la columna, su calor, sus brazos, el vuelco de mi corazón al sentirlos, lo echaba de menos a él.

Y ese beso, el primero después de tanto tiempo, nos supo a gloria a los dos. No encontré las palabras adecuadas para describirlo, como tampoco las encuentro ahora.

¿Qué pasó después? Digamos que volvió a casa, después de vivir un año entero en Los Ángeles, los dos juntos. 

Yo estaba embarazada y quería que nuestro hijo fuera japonés, así que aprovechando que sus padres estaban allí, hicimos las maletas y volvimos a casa. ¡Casi no podía abrazar a nadie del barrigón que tenía!

Y cuando menos nos lo esperamos, fuimos bendecidos con esa pequeña alma, por ese nuevo miembro de la familia Kudo-Mouri. Ese pequeño niño, al cual llamamos Shinji, como la verdad que nos había unido de nuevo a los dos.

Porque fue la verdad de nuestro amor y sentimientos la que nos unió. Tan sólo éramos dos almas distanciadas dependientes del otro. 

Y ahora estoy feliz de haber sido capaz de reconocer mis errores, de escucharle y escuchar también lo que dicta mi corazón.

Porque la verdad une mientras que la mentira separa.**

* * *

**

Esta es una pequeña reflexion sobre la verdad y la mentira disfrazada de fic de DC! No os dejeis engañar! XDDD Dedicada a todos aquellos que han vivido toda su vida cn DC (me incluyo) y estan tristes porque ya pronto llegara al final. Almenos Aoyama ha dicho "no decepcionaré a los fans". Y prefiero tomarme eso como un final ShinichiRan lleno de romanticismo y tan empalagoso que hasta de ascooooo!! XDDD Estoy nerviosa¿y que?

Entendedme! Estoy a punto de acabar uno de mis mejores fan fics! TT Me da pena llegar al final... Por que todo se acaba tan pronto? XD Esa tristeza esta reflejada en el proximo cap, el 26 (yay!), que va a ser de todo menos feliz!

Tengo una obligacion: pedirooos PERDON x tanto tiempooooo!! Lo siento, lo siento, lo sientoooo! He estado cn trabajos, examenes, deberes y mas examenes hasta arriba y casi ni podia conectarme! Igualmente, os quiero recompensar con un reeditado del epilogoooo! Pañuelos en mano para el siguiente, por favor!

LYRICS en mi blooog!

Muchas gracias x los reviews a oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo, Sha're y Rani07! Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!

Os pido vuestra opinion de este tambien!

El próximo se va a llamar _Imagíname sin ti_, de Luis Fonsi, repito: el último, y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**Y¿sabes? La espera es difícil, y hay días que incluso pierdo la paciencia y pienso mal de ti, sólo para hacerme sentir mejor. Pero quizás te alegrará saber que es del todo inútil, que no surte ningún efecto en mí.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Si vieras todo lo que sufro yo también al verte triste, pensarías que ese es el peor castigo que alguien enamorado puede sufrir. Si me vieras llorar, y tuviese que decirte quién soy yo en realidad, quizá volverías a ser tú, la de siempre, ésa que echo de menos, la chica de la que me enamoré.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Y sólo te pido... - murmuró Ran, a su almohada - Te pido que me imagines sin ti... Porque regresarás a mí... Porque sabes que sin ti no puedo sobrevivir... Que te necesito aquí, junto a mí... Necesito tu amor, tus brazos y tus labios... Te necesito a ti entero, Shinichi...**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	26. Imaginame sin ti

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de estos songfics no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Os recomiendo enormemente que vayas a mi blog y lo leais con los lyrics, o al menos que lo leais mientras escuchais la cancion, porque si no no tendra sentido! No es por hacer publicidad (que tambien xD) pero en serio que os ayudara muchisimo a comprender el capitulo! Gracias. **

La canción es de** Luis Fonsi**, por cierto!

**

* * *

**

**IMAGÍNAME SIN TI**

_Querido Shinichi:_

_Hola otra vez. Como cada noche, aquí estoy escribiéndote, mostrándote mis pensamientos y sentimientos, para que sepas entenderme cada día, y por qué todavía sigo esperándote. Sé que ya hace dos años que te fuiste, que sigues ahí en algún lugar del mundo, esperando tu mejor oportunidad para volver. Y¿sabes? La espera es difícil, y hay días que incluso pierdo la paciencia y pienso mal de ti, sólo para hacerme sentir mejor. Pero quizás te alegrará saber que es del todo inútil, que no surte ningún efecto en mí. Por muy mal que piense de ti, por mucho que te insulte, sé que te seguiré esperando. Es superior a mí, no puedo hacer otra cosa... Bueno, ya tengo sueño..._

_Con amor,_

_de Ran._

_----------------------------------_

_Querida Ran:_

_Supongo que ésta ya es mi rutina de cada noche. Escribirte esta pequeña carta, donde escribo lo que no puedo contarte, donde me desahogo, donde puedo quitarme estas máscaras, donde puedo al fin ser yo. Sé que quieres que vuelva, porque me echas de menos y todo éso... Tengo que confesar que yo también. Jamás pensé que mi ausencia te afectaría tanto, que todo ese daño que estoy causando te duele a ti más que a nadie. Supongo que si me vieras tal como soy, siendo el Shinichi Kudo encogido y afligido, y no el niño llamado Conan Edogawa, me entenderías mejor. Si vieras todo lo que sufro yo también al verte triste, pensarías que ese es el peor castigo que alguien enamorado puede sufrir. Si me vieras llorar, y tuviese que decirte quién soy yo en realidad, quizá volverías a ser tú, la de siempre, ésa que echo de menos, la chica de la que me enamoré. Los cielos ya me han castigado encerrándome aquí, no me hagas verte sufrir. Ojalá no estuvieras en peligro y pudiera contártelo..._

_Te quiere,_

_Shinichi._

_Pd¿Ves? Yo me refería a ésto... Aunque intentes ahogarlos, se oyen perfectamente tus sollozos... No llores, Ran, no llores..._

_----------------------------------_

_Querido Shinichi:_

_Te sonará repetitivo, pero vuelvo a ser yo. ¿Por qué no vuelves¿Qué te cuesta dejar ese caso a medias¿Tan importante y difícil es¿Por qué no admites ayuda? Dime dónde estás. Una vez me dijiste que estando yo a tu lado, las ideas y métodos te venían más rápido a la cabeza. ¿Y si fuera yo allí donde estás y te ayudara¿No entiendes que estoy harta de vivir así¡Cada día que pasa es como una agonía! Y es frustrante no poder saber cuándo acabará de una maldita vez... Tendrías que saber, gracias a tus dotes de detective, que no puedo seguir así... Ni tú ni yo podemos vivir el uno sin el otro. No somos nada separados... Y yo mucho menos, porque sin ti, no puedo vivir... No puedo volver a ser yo misma si no estás aquí... Entiéndeme, Shinichi, sólo te pido éso..._

_Y ahora estoy llorando, y no puedo evitarlo..._

_Vuelve por favor,_

_Ran._

_----------------------------------_

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Conan?

- Es que... Me había parecido oírte llorar, y yo... Quería comprobar que fuese mi imaginación...

- Conan... Bueno, ya ves que no te lo has imaginado... Venga, vete a la ca...

- ¿Por quién llorabas? - interrumpió el niño, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

- Si te digo la verdad, lloraba por todo... Pero ya estoy mejor... ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

- Si éso te ayuda a que dejes de torturarte, sí... - sonrió intentando animarla. La verdad es que no quería presionarla a decir el culpable de sus lágrimas, el nombre del cual los dos sabían perfectamente. Prefirió hacerle caso, olvidarse de todo y relajarse a su lado, como nunca había hecho.

La chica no supo que contestar a su respuesta, así que sólo sonrió detrás de sus lágrimas, lo abrazó unos momentos y lo metió con ella en su cama. Se pusieron de lado, la espalda de Conan junto con el pecho de Ran, ella abrazándolo por la cintura... Los dos se sentían en el cielo. Pero Conan, en un arrebato de ternura, se giró, la encaró y le dio un beso en la frente. La chica se quedó estática, tocándose el sitio donde los labios de Conan habían hecho contacto con su piel, y sonrió. Conan le devolvió esa sonrisa, cargada de sinceridad, y volvió a girarse. Ahora no estaban en el cielo, éso era el paraíso.

_----------------------------------_

_Querido Shinichi:_

_Ahora mismo no es de noche ni estoy en casa. Se supone que estoy escribiendo la redacción de lengua, pero no podía concentrarme. Tenía unas ganas insaciables de escribirte de nuevo, aunque sé que quizás nunca leerás estas cartas. Pero tenía la necesidad de contarte que ayer, después de muchos días, volví a sonreír. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que Conan es uno de los seres más maravillosos de este mundo? Puede ser pequeño y a veces frío, pero esa forma de entenderme, toda esa ternura que veo en sus ojos cuando me mira sin las gafas... No sé que haría sin él. Todavía no sé como digerir que su beso de buenas noches fue suficiente para calmarme, para hacerme sentir libre, como una persona nueva. Es increíble todo lo que sentí en ese suave roce, y al abrazarle y al dormir junto a él... Me recuerda a ti, te veo en él... Y al mismo tiempo que él es una bendición, también es una maldición porque me recuerda a ti... Me recuerda que no estás. Me recuerda que ese beso y ese abrazo podrían haber sido tuyos y no de él. No sé ni lo que me digo¿verdad? Debes pensar que estoy loca o algo por el estilo... Y lo reconozco, estoy loca por ti..._

_Ran._

_----------------------------------_

_Querida Ran:_

_Sé que lo de ayer estuvo mal, pero por una vez en mucho tiempo, quise que supieras que yo estaba ahí para ti, sin importar el cuerpo que tenga en ese momento. Tú sabes que a Conan le puedes pedir todo lo que quieras, porque él se esforzará al máximo para complacerte. Y a Shinichi... bueno, quizás será un poco más difícil con tantos sentimientos de por medio, pero yo creo que al final si que conseguirás pedirle todo lo que tú quieras y él lo hará. Es complicado hablar de dos personas a la vez cuando las dos te pertenecen, es decir que en las dos personas sigue existiendo una sola. No sé ni como explicarme, y mucho menos entenderme... Y cuesta muchísimo más el día a día cuando sabes que una de tus personalidad está dañando al ser más puro que conoce. Quiero decirte que soy yo, que estoy aquí contigo, que volveré... Pero no puedo, no hasta que los destruya... Y mientras tanto tengo que ver como sufres, cuando no lo mereces. Y créeme, es todavía más difícil ocultar mis sentimientos, cuando mi garganta los quiere gritar al mundo entero._

_Por lo menos, aquí siempre lo podré escribir._

_Te quiero,_

_Shinichi._

_----------------------------------_

- Y sólo te pido... - murmuró Ran, a su almohada - Te pido que me imagines sin ti... Porque regresarás a mí... Porque sabes que sin ti no puedo sobrevivir... Que te necesito aquí, junto a mí... Necesito tu amor, tus brazos y tus labios... Te necesito a ti entero, Shinichi...

- Y yo te pido - susurró Shinichi, mirando una foto de Ran en la pantalla de su móvil y acariciándola - que no llores por mí... Que imagines como me sentiría si te viese sufrir... Que no desaparezca esa sonrisa de tus labios cuando ves una foto mía, o nuestra foto en Tropical Land... Tú tienes parte de mi corazón en el tuyo, y a la vez que el tuyo se rompe, el mío también lo hace... Así que te pido que vuelvas a ser como antes... Te pido que imagines como me sentiría yo al verte llorar por mí...

Los dos, cada uno en su propia habitación, hablaba simultáneamente sobre el otro. Se pedían dejar de sufrir, se pedían ser felices estando juntos...

Se pedían, simplemente, poder amarse...

_----------------------------------_

_Querida Ran:_

_Quiero que sepas que tras todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, aunque tú no supieras que era así, está a punto de acabarse. Sí, voy a volver, como Shinichi Kudo. Gracias a Hattori y al FBI hemos podido desmantelar esa organización, brindándome la oportunidad de ser feliz a tu lado. Te prometo que en cuanto vuelva te contaré todo, desde el principio hasta el final, desde el mínimo detalle al más corto resumen. Y por supuesto, te confesaré esos sentimientos que llevo guardando desde hace mucho tiempo. Que te quiero, que no puedo vivir sin ti. Quiero ver como vuelves a ser tú, como seremos felices, como no importará nada más que tú en mi mundo... Quiero sentirte cada día, ser lo primero que vea al despertar, quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo..._

_Quiero amarte, Ran..._

_Hasta pronto,_

_Shinichi Kudo._

_----------------------------------_

Y lo consiguieron. Después de mucho esfuerzo, sacrificios, y algún que otro momento gracioso por en medio, consiguieron ser felices. Shinichi no tardó siquiera un día en confesarle lo que sentía. Se lo dijo el mismo día después de volver. No quería perder tiempo, pues ya lo había desperdiciado en esos dos años. También le explicó lo de Conan, y Ran supo perdonárselo sin pensarlo. Al principio si que se enfadó un poco, pero no supo como resistirse a los ojos del que sería su futuro marido.

Y por supuesto el futuro padre de sus hijos.

Y os acabo de narrar la historia más bonita y más amarga que le puede suceder a una pareja enamorada. En realidad, os he contado miles de historias, que quizá sólo sucedieron en mi mente, o en la vuestra, o que se crearon en un intento de imitar la realidad, de idealizarla, de comprobar cómo sería la vida si aquello que conté sucediera. Porque una historia así, escrita con tantas maneras y puntos de vista, de giros, de situaciones impensables, de felicidad y tristeza, de amargura, de sonrisas y ternura... Una historia con muchos caminos hacia el final. Una historia como ninguna, la más tierna e irreal. Graciosa y técnicamente imposible, aunque si hablamos de una historia inventada la cosa cambia... La imaginación puede elevarnos hasta tal punto que perdemos la noción de la realidad, pero siempre hay alguien que nos ayuda a mantener nuestros pies pegados al suelo terrenal, ese del que no nos podemos separar hasta el desenlace final... Algo que, como a todos los humanos, les pasó también a los protagonistas de esta historia... 

Supongo que no las veis, pero ahora mismo mis lágrimas no pueden parar de caer. Para mí es es igual de doloroso contaros ésto, como feliz acordarme de ello.

¿Qué¿Que quién soy yo? Yo soy Meico Kudo y sí, soy su hija.

_**Imagíname sin ti**_

**

* * *

**

Buuuuuuffff!!! Aqui estamos con el numero 26 ya hecho! No me puedo creer que ya haya llegado al final... XDDDD Definitivamente, este va a la lista de favoritos! No sabeis lo que me ha costado escribirlo, y mucho mas xq como es un numero "importante" queria acerlo bien! Y supongo que no hara falta q lo diga, xo esa Meico Kudo es, mas o menos, una representacion mia... Sobretodo en ese parrafo final tan grande.. XDDD La verdad es que iba a ponerle otro nombre pero resulta que estaba un poco "falta" de nombres y no se me ocurria otro.. xDDDDD Xo estoy exactamnt igual que ella! Llorando a mares! XDDDD

En fin, muchas gracias x los reviews a Sha're, oO-Ran-Mouri-Oo, el espejo del cielo y Rani07!

Y os pido unos reviews q me alegreeen despues de esccribir tanta tristeza! ;)

Obviamente, este no sera el ultimo songfic que haga... Quiza no hare mas series de songfics, pero si sueltos... XD Y tengo que decir que tengo una o dos ideas para dos fechas muy especiales dentro de poco! Asi que no os librareis de mi tan facilmente!

Bueno, solo queria agradecer a toda la gente que ha estado conmigo durante todos los songfics, con reviews, comentarios, por msn, leyendolos solo... De verdad que no tengo palabras para agradeceros todo eso, todo lo que siento cuando se que mis songfics os gustan y que contribuyo a una causa tan bonita como esta (lease imaginar un perfecto final feliz de la serie mientras que Aoyama prepara el suyo.. xD).

Y si, ese _imaginame sin ti_ del final es parte de los lyrics, y esta ahi porque queria remarcar que Meico Kudo (alias Meicosr) no es nada sin ti, sin vosotros los lectores.

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


End file.
